Bésame Mucho
by Purattohoomu
Summary: UA. Lovino Vargas siempre deseó que algo emocionante sucediera en su monótona vida diaria en una aldea italiana. Nunca esperó la guerra, la Resistencia, el amor, la pasión o a un alegre, confuso e irritantemente atractivo español que lucha por la libertad. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Holis. Bueno, he vuelto. Sí, nuevamente con una traducción. Y sí, esta historia también es propiedad de GeorgedeValier ( fanfictionnet /u /2348750 / George_deValier [agreguen punto y quiten espacios]). Ojo: tengo autorización para traducirla, por favor, no me denuncien ni nada parecido, ¿trato?

La verdad es que George es autor de varias historias de hetalia acerca de la segunda guerra en UA, todas las cuales se entrelazan de una u otra manera. Esta va muy de la mano con _Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart_ (Ludwig/Feliciano), la cual no traduciré porque hay ya un par de versiones en español dando vuelta por fanfictiondotnet, y no es la idea que se repitan tanto, ¿no creen? _Bésame mucho_ es la parte de Lovino y Antonio y creo creo, que la he sufrido más que cualquiera de las otras. Es _*~hermosa~*. _Además que el titulo corresponde a la canción de Lucho Gática, esa que (según mi experiencia) está grabada en el inconsciente de todos los hispanohablantes, gran tema. Y bueno, en realidad no sé que más decir. Con el avance de los capítulos iré poniendo algunas aclaraciones y notas, como siempre. Ya, me dejo de tonteras y pasemos a la historia (después de las aclaraciones del autor, por supuesto).

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Cualquier corrección será bienvenida, aunque sea mínima (como que falte un tilde o que un párrafo entero no tenga sentido), ya que por más que se revise, siempre hay algo que se pasa por alto. Gracias.

Link historia original: fanfictionnet / s/ 7241283/1/ (agreguen punto y quiten espacios)

* * *

_Pareja: Antonio Carriedo/ Lovino Vargas (España/Romano)_

_Resumen: UA, Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lovino Vargas siempre deseó que algo emocionante sucediera en su monótona vida diaria en una aldea italiana. Nunca esperó la guerra, la Resistencia, el amor, la pasión o a un alegre, confuso e irritantemente atractivo español que lucha por la libertad._

* * *

_Para todas las personas encantadoras que preguntaron por la historia de Lovino y Antonio en mi Alemania/Italia fic 'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart'… Aquí tienen :-) Esta historia se entrelaza con la otra un tanto, llenando esos vacíos de Spamano en los cuales pueden estar interesados ;-) Intentaré mantenerla lo suficientemente separada como para que se comprenda sin tener que leer 'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart', pero tendrá un poco más de sentido si lo hacen._

_Siguiendo el estilo de mis otros UA de la Segunda Guerra, el título 'Bésame Mucho' es también el título de una canción de Vera Lynn. (YouTube) /watch?v=OQER-B5pvLE_

_Y la original en español: (YouTube) /watch?v=9A49e1Egz_A_

* * *

Primavera, 1939.

.

-¡Lovino!

Lovino no se dio vuelta al escuchar a Feliciano corriendo tras él gritando su nombre. Mantuvo sus ojos en el estrecho y polvoriento camino, sus puños cerrados, sus dientes apretados por la irritación. El sol brillaba resplandeciente en lo alto y una tibia brisa fluía, trayendo la sutil fragancia de la primavera. Lovino apenas se daba cuenta. Su mente aún recorría los sucesos de la mañana en el mercado. Todos los días, lo mismo. _'__¡Pequeño Feliciano, tengo lo mejor para ti hoy!__'... '¡Oh, no me habías dicho que tenías un hermano tan adorable, Lovino!'... '¿Más tomates? ¡Para ti, Feliciano, por supuesto!' _Lovino estaba acostumbrado a sentirse invisible alrededor de su hermano pequeño. Pero a veces era demasiado. Deseaba que algo sucediera, algo importante, algo en lo que pudiera marcar una diferencia y no simplemente estar a la sombra de su siempre lindo, siempre adorable, siempre destacado hermano menor.

-¡Lovino, espérame! Lovi… ¡ARGH!

Lovino dio la vuelta ante el grito y se encontró con Feliciano tumbado en el camino. Su estómago se hundió un poco mientras corría de vuelta y se arrodillaba rápidamente junto a él. –Feli, ¿estás bien?

Feliciano lentamente se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado en sus rodillas, sacudiéndose, y sonrió alegremente. –No deberías caminar tan rápido, Lovino, mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas y no puedo seguirte el paso, y no creo que me escuches siempre cuando grito y luego suceden accidentes como este, pero está bien porque creo que no estoy herido, mira, me raspé las rodillas un poco, ¿crees que necesite ver al doctor?

Lovino puso sus ojos en blanco y estiró su mano para ayudar a Feliciano a ponerse de pie. –No seas tonto, estarás bien.- ¿Por qué nunca era capaz de permanecer molesto con su hermano por más tiempo? –Perdón por haber caminado tan rápido.- Una vez de pie, Feliciano continuó adherido a Lovino, balanceando sus brazos mientras continuaban avanzando. Lovino sacudió su cabeza exasperado. Cualquiera pensaría que su hermano de catorce años era realmente un niño pequeño. No es de extrañar que los aldeanos en el mercado siempre pensaran que era tan malditamente tierno. Lovino solo era un año mayor, pero aún así se sentía como el adulto, el razonable, el responsable. Pero dejó que Feliciano sostuviera su mano mientras doblaban por el estrecho camino que llevaba a su pequeña granja.

-¡Estamos en casa, abuelo!- gritó Feliciano con alegría al traspasar la puerta.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa, niños!- El abuelo Roma se levantó de su silla junto a la mesa. Lovino se quedó inmóvil cuando vio al hombre sentado en frente. De cabello oscuro, pobremente vestido, tez morena y grandes y brillantes ojos, el joven les lanzó una sonrisa resplandeciente. Lovino lo miró con recelo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Roma lo fulminó con la mirada. –Cuida tus modales, jovencito.- Lovino cruzó sus brazos y lanzó una huraña mirada al techo. –Es un amigo. Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Feliciano lucía completamente confuso. –Antonio… Fernando…

-Quizás deberías escribirlo-, dio Lovino.

-Llámenme Antonio.- El hombre se puso de pie. Lovino dio un paso hacia atrás.

Roma sonrió orgullosamente mientras se acercaba a sus nietos. –Antonio, este es Lovino, el mayor, y el pequeño Feliciano.

Antonio alargó su mano a Feliciano, quien la apretó de manera atenta. -¡Es un placer conocerte, Feliciano!- El italiano de Antonio tenía un ligero acento.

-¡Hola! Hablas gracioso.

Antonio rió. –Lo siento por el acento. Soy de España y no acostumbro a hablar italiano.

Feliciano pareció asombrado. -¿España? ¡Wow! ¿Toreas? Todos los españoles torean. Lo leí una vez en un libro, y había fotografías, pero me pusieron muy triste, porque estaban apuñalando toros y todo era horrible y terminé llorando porque es tan terriblemente desagradable e injusto y… y… y era tan horrible…- Feliciano parpadeó rápidamente y sorbió su nariz. –Abuelito, creo que no me gusta tu nuevo amigo.- Lovino le lanzó una patada a Feliciano.

Antonio rió otra vez. Su risa era tan extravagante y alegre. Por alguna extraña razón, Lovino sintió que su corazón saltaba al escucharla. –Feliciano, no todos los españoles torean. Te lo juro, nunca he herido un toro en mi vida.

Feliciano sonrió ampliamente, aliviado. –Oh, bien. Todo está bien entonces, y siento mucho haber dicho que no me gustabas, y estoy seguro que eres una persona muy agradable.

Antonio rió y Roma se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Lovino golpeo impacientemente el piso con su pie y miró al techo nuevamente. Aquí vamos de nuevo. Alguien más cayendo a los pies del pequeño y adorable Feliciano. -Bueno, no eres tú acaso la cosa más tierna,- dijo Antonio. Feliciano ladeó su cabeza y una sonrisa enceguecedora brilló en su rostro. Lovino movió su ojos exasperado y miró hacia otro lado. Cuando volvió a lanzar una mirada, encontró a Antonio estirándole la mano para saludarlo. Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron , su cerebro se congeló, y apretó sus manos detrás de la espalda. Antonio dejó caer la suya inmediatamente y solo sonrió. –Estoy feliz de conocerte, Lovino

Lovino se dijo a si mismo que debía decir algo. Lo que fuera. Debía abrir su boca. Ahora, maldición. -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?- Roma le golpeó la cabeza y Lovino puso una mueca de dolor.

-No seas grosero, Lovino. Antonio está acá por una reunión de negocios.

Lovino se quedó mirando el suelo, ardiendo de vergüenza. -¿Negocios? ¿Acerca de la granja?- trató de frotar su cabeza con discreción.

-Algo así. Niños, vayan y empiecen con la cena mientras nosotros terminamos de hablar. ¡No queremos aburrirlos!

-¿Podemos cocinar pasta?- preguntó Feliciano ansiosamente.

-¡Eso suena como una idea brillante!- contestó Roma, sonriendo de forma indulgente. Feliciano saltó feliz hacia la habitación contigua pero Lovino se quedó donde estaba por un momento, lanzando miradas cautelosas a Roma y Antonio. No tenía idea de que podía tratarse esta reunión, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que no tenía nada que ver con 'negocios'. También estaba dispuesto a apostar que el abuelo Roma no le diría nada al respecto. A pesar de que Lovino se sentía como un adulto comparado con Feliciano, su abuelo nunca lo trataba más que como un niño.

-¿Sucede algo, Lovino?- preguntó Roma. Sus tono era agradable, pero había una advertencia en sus ojos.

-No,- dijo Lovino suavemente. –Iré a ayudar a Feliciano.- Caminó fuera del cuarto sin mirara atrás. No obstante, tan pronto como cerró la puerta de la cocina, agarró una copa, presionó el borde en la puerta y colocó su oreja en la base. Feliciano lo miró desde donde estaba poniendo agua a hervir sobre la hornalla.

-No creo que debas estar haciendo eso, Lovino.

-Cállate,- dijo Lovino. Luego agregó apresuradamente, -… y no le digas al abuelo.

Lovino no podía escuchar mucho de la conversación, especialmente con Feliciano golpeando ollas y platos detrás de él. Pero unas pocas frases y oraciones se filtraban a través de la cámara amplificadora de la copa, algo acerca de una alianza de Italia con Alemania, acerca de una ocupación fascista en Checoslovaquia, acerca de rumores de guerra, acerca de un lugar llamado Guernica*. Lovino estaba cautivado. Había escuchado rumores en la aldea últimamente, pero nada como esto. Nada que sonara así de serio. Así de importante. Lovino escuchaba el acompasado acento español de Antonio con creciente fascinación, hasta que no estuvo seguro si lo que Antonio estaba diciendo era lo que lo tenía absorto o la manera intensa, profunda, y de alguna manera aún alegre en que el hombre pronunciaba las palabras. La voz de Roma repentinamente aumentó de volumen y Lovino escuchó las palabras perfectamente a través de la puerta.

-Dime por qué no simplemente te volviste soldado, Antonio. ¿No podrías lograr algo importante usando tus habilidades en el ejército?

-A veces los soldados hacen cosas grandiosas. Y yo, de entre todos, respeto el deseo de servir al país. Pero he visto lo que lo ejércitos pueden hacer. He visto las consecuencias de seguir órdenes a ciegas. Asesinan inocentes, Roma. Moriría antes de hacer eso.

El pulso le latía con fuerza a Lovino entre su oreja y el vidrio. Se sentía un tanto sin aliento. Cada palabra que Antonio decía era pronunciada con un dejo de pasión. Nunca había escuchado algo así.

-Creo que puedo confiar en ti, español.- Roma sonó satisfecho.

-Lovino, ¿crees que necesite agregar más…?

Lovino agitó su mano frenéticamente. -Ssh, ¡cállate!

-Y yo en ti, Roma. Te daré toda la información que sea capaz de adquirir. Esperemos, sin embargo, que esta incursión alemana sea detenida antes de que lleguen demasiado lejos.

Lovino intentó respirar a pesar de las docenas de emociones que lo atravesaban. No podía estar seguro de qué exactamente estaban hablando su abuelo y Antonio, pero sonaba justo como lo que había deseado. Algo diferente, algo nuevo, algo que pudiera finalmente cambiar esta tediosa existencia, donde nada sucedía y en donde se sentía invisible e ignorado. Al escuchar a Roma y Antonio despidiéndose, Lovino alejó la copa de la puerta y, casi sin pensarlo, la entornó y echó un vistazo. El abuelo Roma le daba la espalda, revolviendo una pila de papeles sobre la mesa. Antonio, sin embargo, estaba de frente hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato. Lovino se congeló cuando Antonio le sonrió abiertamente, con sus ojos brillantes. Luego le guiñó. Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron como platos, cerró la puerta de un golpe y se quedó apoyado en ella, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente en el pecho. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que casi jadeaba.

Feliciano levantó la mirada y sonrió. Fiel a su estilo, parecía no haber notado nada inusual. –El nuevo amigo del abuelo es realmente agradable, ¿no crees?

–No,– dijo Lovino, exaltado y tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que su corazón palpitante y ardientes mejillas eran resultado de la emoción de las palabras que había escuchado y no de esa turbadora sonrisa y desconcertante guiño. –No, no lo pienso en absoluto. Oh, en serio Feliciano, cocinaste demasiada pasta otra vez…– Lovino fue a ayudarlo con la cena, e intentó olvidar los deslumbrantes ojos verdes de Antonio.

.

Lovino poco a poco se acostumbró a las visitas de Antonio en las semanas siguientes, a escuchar a través de las puertas alguna idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, a ese molesto, frustrante y pequeño brinco en su pecho que sentía cada vez que escuchaba a Antonio y Roma hablar de la escalada de sucesos y rumores de guerra. Pero al mismo tiempo, nunca se acostumbró a las alegres y constantes sonrisas de Antonio, a su desarreglado cabello castaño y resplandecientes ojos verdes, a su risa fácil y radiante presencia y la manera en que siempre alborotaba el cabello de Feliciano y lo llamaba tierno. Se decía a si mismo que no le importaba. Casi lo creía. Pero luego Antonio le sonreiría, o le lanzaría una mirada de soslayo, y Lovino frunciría el entrecejo y miraría hacia otro lado, sintiéndose inseguro y confuso y enojado todo el tiempo, ya que no podía entender las razones por las cuales se sentía así.

Todo esto se volvió habitual y cotidiano hasta que una mañana lo golpeó en entendimiento. Lovino se sentó en el muro del jardín pensando en la conversación que acababa de oír. El sol golpeaba sin tregua. Antonio tenía una manera de hablar que hacía que todo sonara importante, pero sus palabras de hace un rato cuando hablaba con el abuelo Roma habían sonado más graves de lo normal.

–¿Aún estás comprometido con esto, Roma? Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte. Pero serás la resistencia. Estarás peleando en contra del gobierno de tu propio país.

–Un gobierno que no se preocupa por la libertad de su pueblo. Sí, estoy comprometido.

–¿Y sabes lo que estarás arriesgando?

–Sé perfectamente bien que es lo que arriesgo. Pero si algo lo vale, es esto.

Lovino se había marchado antes de escuchar el fin de la conversación, sintiendo que necesitaba aire. El pequeño jardín estaba salpicado de radiante luz solar y sombras de los altos árboles que rodeaban el muro, el aire sofocante y caliente, prometiendo un largo verano. Balanceaba sus pies distraídamente y se quedó mirando las filas de romero frente a él sin prestarles real atención. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza… -_Sé perfectamente bien que es lo que arriesgo_. Su mente giraba con cientos de pensamientos. Sabía que el abuelo Roma y Antonio estaban planeando algo. Pero ahora se preguntaba que era exactamente, y que podría significar. Qué estaría arriesgando el abuelo… qué estaría haciendo… ¿cuál era el real significado de toda esa conversación acerca de una guerra y Alemania y una invasión? De pronto, ese familiar sentimiento de emoción cargaba un trasfondo de miedo.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta trasera abriéndose, Lovino levantó la mirada y vio a Antonio saliendo al jardín. Su corazón saltó desagradablemente hacia su garganta. Se echó hacia atrás con cuidado para que Antonio no se percatara de su presencia.

Antonio caminó rápidamente más allá de los macizos de flores antes de apoyarse sobre el muro, cerca de la puerta trasera, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Lucía ligeramente ansioso y un tanto exhausto. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo encendió, y estaba respirando el humo profundamente cuando Lovino saltó y dio unos pasos en su dirección. Antonio levantó la mirada bruscamente, y luego sonrió. –Lovino.

Lovino miró a Antonio con cautela. Nunca estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar en su presencia. Era más confuso de lo que debería ser. Cruzó sus brazos. –Te escuché hablando con el abuelo.

Antonio lo miró con una curiosa cortesía. -¿Oh?

–Va a haber una guerra, ¿no?

La expresión de Antonio se volvió levemente incierta. Tomó una bocanada de su cigarrillo y aspiró el humo lentamente. –Es probable.

Lovino asintió con seriedad. –De acuerdo. Bien. Entonces supongo que tendré que unirme a ejército.

Antonio rió suavemente, mirando Lovino con ojos brillantes . –¿El ejército?- Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. –Acabo de darme cuenta que nunca lo he preguntado… ¿qué edad tienes, Lovino?

Lovino pensó en cómo contestar. Por un instante se le ocurrió en mentir. Luego se dio cuenta que en realidad no importaba demasiado. –Quince,– dijo de mal humor.

Las cejas de Antonio se levantaron violentamente y miró hacia otro lado con rapidez. –Quince,– murmuró. Sacudió su cabeza y, nuevamente, aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo. Miró al cielo por unos instantes. –No te será posible unirte por un tiempo entonces, me imagino. Y cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor, ¿acaso sabes por lo que estarás luchando?

Extraña pregunta… –Por Italia, por supuesto.

–Hmm.– Antonio meditó por un largo tiempo antes de contestar. Lovino pensó que quizás sería por la diferencia de idioma. Se negaba a admitir que lo fascinaba. Porque no lo hacía, maldición. Antonio inhaló otra bocanada de humo. –A veces, unirse al ejército no es la mejor manera de servir a tu país. A veces, para hacer lo correcto, debes mantenerte firme y pelear por lo que ellos creen que está mal.

Lovino tragó son dificultad. Antonio había dicho algo similar antes. _Estarás peleando en contra del gobierno de tu propio país…_ –No sé a lo que te refieres.

–Lo entenderás. – Antonio dejo caer las cenizas y las observó. –La guerra no es emocionante, Lovino. Sinceramente espero que no cometas el error de pensarlo antes de verlo en realidad.

Lovino entrecerró sus ojos, estudiando a Antonio, pensando en todo lo que había oído en las últimas semanas. Acerca de la guerra civil en España y del fascismo y de ese lugar que seguía mencionando, ese lugar llamado Guernica… –¿Qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo acá?

Otra vez, Antonio permaneció pensativo un momento. –Creo que estoy tratando de pelear por lo correcto.

-¿Crees?

-Espero. Desafortunadamente, nunca he sido el mejor para separar lo bueno de lo malo. Creo que siempre he sentido demasiado como para conocer la diferencia. Pero esto… sí, estoy seguro que estoy bien en esto. Tengo que estarlo.

Lovino intentó infructuosamente ignorar el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, por lo que procuró suprimirlo con enojo. –No pregunté por tu historia de vida, bastardo.

Antonio lucía vagamente divertido. –No. Perdóname, Lovino.- Aspiró profundamente el humo de su cigarrillo, sus ojos aún clavados en el suelo. Cayó un pesado silencio. Lovino no sabía si debía marcharse. Por alguna razón, no lo meditó, no quería. Se agitó nerviosamente con las manos detrás de su espalda por un momento. Antonio no continuó, así que Lovino rompió el silencio.

-¿Puedes darme un cigarrillo?

Antonio rió. –No.

-¡Púdrete, imbécil!

Antonio dejó caer el suyo y se quedo contemplándolo. Finalmente levantó la mirada, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Lovino, quemándolos. Lovino sintió como las siguientes palabras de rabia morían en sus labios. La calurosa quietud del día parecía estar cercándolo. No podía moverse, no podía respirar , no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos brillantes ojos verdes fijos en los suyos. Antonio dio un paso hacia delante luego se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza y rió suavemente. –Quince,- susurró antes de darse la vuelta y entrar por la puerta trasera. Lovino lo miró alejarse, con su corazón retumbando, y no sabiendo si sentirse aliviado o no.

.

Solo unos pocos días después, Lovino estaba en la puerta de la cocina, escuchando como Antonio le explicaba a Roma que se marcharía por unos meses. Lovino estaba sorprendido, molesto y enfurecido por cuan alterado y decepcionado lo ponía la noticia. Esto era estúpido. No debería importarle, por qué demonios le importaría…

-Las cosas se están moviendo rápido, Roma. Más rápido de lo esperado. Por supuesto que volveré con regularidad, pero desde este momento depende de ti. Serás el rostro. Yo solo seré tu informante.

Roma rió estridentemente. –A veces suenas muy viejo para tu edad. No olvides que estás hablando con el oficial italiano más joven que alguna vez se elevó más allá del rango de capitán. Soy bastante capaz de inspirar a un grupo hacia la victoria.

La voz de Antonio era alegre y animada una vez más. –Como cualquier estudiante de la Gran Guerra, estoy bastante informado de sus logros militares, _Maggiore_ Roma Vargas, héroe de la campaña de Isonzo. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan ansioso de trabajar contigo?

-De acuerdo, basta de halagos, niño.- Pero Lovino pudo oír el deleite en la voz de Roma. El abuelo adoraba cuando la gente hablaba de su celebrada historia militar. –Haz tu trabajo, y yo haré el mío.

El resto de la conversación se volvió muy sutil para poder escucharla adecuadamente y cuando la habitación finalmente quedó en silencio Lovino presionó aún más su oreja sobre la puerta. ¿Se habían ido? ¿La reunión había acabado? Intentó captar el sonido de pisadas, pero no escuchó nada hasta que la puerta se abrió hacia adentro. Lovino gritó de sorpresa y cayó hacia delante, directamente en los firmes brazos de Antonio.

-¡Hola, Lovino!

-Per… qué… ¡aléjate de mi, bastardo!- Su cara enrojeció y se incorporó frenéticamente, empujando a Antonio y retrocediendo hasta golpear la pared detrás de él.

-¿Por qué siempre te encuentro escuchando tras las puertas?- Antonio le sonrío divertido.

-Es mi casa,- dijo Lovino indignado. –Y no estaba escuchando, estaba…- Lovino no tenía idea de qué decir. -Estaba… oh, desaparece.

Antonio sonrió satisfecho y asintió. -Muy bien.- Comenzó a caminar, pero en ese momento, Lovino sintió que su mano salía disparada y agarraba la camisa de Antonio. Estaba seguro que no había tenido la intención de hacer eso. Antonio lo miró, casi tan sorprendido como Lovino mismo. Los ojos de Lovino se clavaron en los de Antonio, nerviosos.

-Te vas.

Antonio sonrió nuevamente. -¿No estabas escuchando?

Lovino le lanzó una mirada enfurecido. –Es la única manera en que puedo enterarme de cosas. De lo contrario, nadie me dice nada.

-Sí, Lovino, me iré por un tiempo. Pero por favor no te preocupes. Volveré muy pronto. Estaré volviendo con frecuencia.

-¡No estoy preocupado!- escupió Lovino irritado.

-Por supuesto que no.- Antonio estaba demasiado cerca. Lovino intentó ignorar el aleteo en su estómago, intentó ignorar el modo en que su respiración se aceleraba, porque no le importaba, Antonio no lo hacía sentir así, oh Dios, olía tan bien, ¡NO! –Bien,- continuó Antonio, -supongo que esto es todo hasta…

-No gastes tus despedidas en mi, bastardo, ve y encuentra a mi 'tierno' hermano y dile adiós a él en vez de a mi.- Lovino hizo una mueca inmediatamente luego de pronunciar esas palabras Mierda, por qué había dicho eso… no había salido de la manera en que debía, de seguro…

Antonio solo rió. –Oh, Lovi .- Dio un pasó hacia adelante y Lovino se apretó aún más contra la pared. Luego, Antonio se inclinó y colocó su mano lentamente, suavemente, sobre su costado. Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron. Sus latidos se aceleraron, sus palmas empezaron a sudar, y la parte de atrás de su cuello quemaba con un calor que rápidamente se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sintió el cálido aliento de Antonio sobre su oído. –Feliciano es tierno, Lovi. Pero tú eres hermoso.

Lovino estaba aturdido. Hermoso. Antonio lo había llamado hermoso. No tierno, no adorable, no dulce; algo más que todo eso. Antonio se lo había dicho a él, solo a él, susurrado en su oído donde nadie más podía oír, palabras destinadas solo para él. Esto era demasiado. Lovino podía pensar en solo una manera de lidiar con los confusos e insólitos sentimientos que corrían a través de él. Le dio un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula. –No se supone que llames hermosos a chicos, asqueroso.

Lovino se volvió y escapó de la habitación, pretendiendo que no escuchó a Antonio reír detrás de él.

* * *

_Continuará._

*www. infoguerracivilcom/ espana-bombardeo-guernica. html (agreguen punto y quiten espacios)

* * *

NdT:

Si bien es cierto que el bombardeo de Guernica es considerado como una de las masacres más crueles en la historia, hay muchas versiones acerca de lo que realmente sucedió. Y en realidad es obvio que esas cosas pasan, siempre pasan. No hay manera de que ambos bandos se pongan de acuerdo ni en el número de muertos (algunos dicen 3000, otros poco más de 100), ni la duración (3 horas o tan solo minutos), o si Guernica era o no un poblado con capacidad militar. Todas esas decisiones quedan a criterio personal. (Aunque en mi humilde opinión, es uno de los sucesos más despreciables en la historia de la humanidad).


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de partir, dos aclaraciones. _Uno_. Dentro de la historia, Antonio habla italiano. Pero hay momentos en que se le escapa el español. Para destacar eso, lo escribiré en cursiva, así que no crean que es un cambio de énfasis o algo así. _Dos_. Se supone que este fanfic consta de unos 12 capítulos, pero solo hay 5 publicados, por lo que no puedo asegurar ningún tipo de regularidad en las actualizaciones para los capítulos posteriores. Sin embargo, por ahora, intentaré subir uno cada viernes/sábado. Ahora sí, listo.

* * *

*Capítulo bastante largo. No pude partirlo en dos. Por lo que, si no les gustan los capítulos largos, me disculpo, y alternativamente, si les gustan, disfruten.

* * *

Otoño, 1939

.

-¡No te adelantes tanto, Feliciano! -gritó el abuelo Roma. Era una soleada mañana de otoño y la aldea bullía de actividad mientras Lovino y el abuelo Roma caminaban sin apuro por las calles adoquinadas. En los últimos meses, la existencia diaria en la aldea, sin cambios, que Lovino había conocido durante toda su vida dio un giro en ciento ochenta grados. Ya no había suficientes productos en el mercado. La gente susurraba en las esquinas, murmuraciones y rumores oscuros, conversaciones entrecortadas. El abuelo gastaba todo su tiempo en la vieja Cantina Verde, conversando, en vez de en los campos. Pero hoy, con el sol brillando y las calles repletas, casi parecía un día normal una vez más. Era un cambio agradable. La gente se detenía con frecuencia a darle los buenos días a Roma o un animado saludo a Feliciano, aunque Lovino no estaba sorprendido de que nadie escatimara un momento por él. Los tres se encaminaban a la Cantina Verde, y como de costumbre, Feliciano seguía emocionándose por nada, dando saltos y corriendo delante de ellos.

-¡No hay nada que pueda hacer si ustedes caminan tan despacio! -gritó Feliciano de vuelta-. Ahora, apresúrense, tenemos que detenernos junto a la fuente, con Lovino siempre nos detenemos allí cuando venimos al pueblo, incluso tengo una moneda y ya sé que es lo que voy a pedir y ¡oh, hola Antonio!

Lovino casi tropezó. Su pulso se aceleró cuando divisó a Antonio caminando a través de la multitud y agitando su brazo alegremente-. ¡Buenos días, Feli! Roma. -La sonrisa de Antonio se iluminó un poco más-. Lovino. -Lovino rápidamente apartó sus ojos.

Antonio había ido y venido con frecuencia durante el último tiempo, pero estos días habían sido lo que más había permanecido en la aldea desde que apareció por primera vez por sus vidas en la primavera. Lovino había pasado los días intentando, sin éxito, ignorar tanto a Antonio como a la manera en que lo hacía sentir. Y a pesar de que Antonio no había hecho nada que hiciera que Lovino lo golpeara otra vez, aún se las arreglaba para hacer que el corazón le palpitara de manera incómoda y para lograr que un no deseado y azorado sofoco se expandiera por su cuello. Especialmente cuando creía encontrarlo mirándolo… nunca estaba del todo seguro debido a que el español siempre desviaba la mirada de inmediato. Antonio era tan amigable, tan feliz, tan diferente a todos los que siempre ignoraban a Lovino en favor de su hermano pequeño. Incluso el modo en que pronunciaba su nombre era diferente. Lovino no sabía como interpretarlo – un hombre no debería hacerlo sentir así. Era frustrante, confuso y un tanto aterrador… pero también, secreta y extrañamente, nuevo y emocionante.

Roma se detuvo brevemente y le dio un afectuoso apretón de manos-. ¡Antonio! ¿Vas a la cantina? Tu habitación está justo en frente, ¿no?

-Así es, pero es una mañana tan bella que debí salir a dar un paseo. Si van hacia allá, los acompañaré -continuaron caminando con Antonio a su lado. Lovino lo ignoraba, Feliciano saltaba alegremente a su alrededor.

-Antonio, ¿vendrás a la fuente con nosotros? Lovino y yo vamos a lanzar monedas de la manera en que el abuelo dice que lo hacen en Roma y pediremos deseos y…

-Tú lo harás, Feliciano, yo no hago esa clase se cosas -dijo Lovino rápidamente.

Feliciano se dio vuelta y lo miró extrañado-. Sí lo haces.

Lovino intentó frenar el calor en sus mejillas-. ¡Solía hacerlo cuando era un niño!

-Pero lo hiciste la semana pasada, recuerda, pediste una guitarra como siempre… ¡Ow! ¿Por qué me pateaste, Lovino?

Antonio rió ruidosamente-. ¡Eso suena divertido, Feliciano! ¡Creo que yo también lanzaré una moneda!

-¿Y qué pedirás? -preguntó Feliciano con entusiasmo.

-Ah, pero si le dices a alguien qué es lo que pedirás, no se volverá realidad -Antonio le guiñó un ojo a Lovino. Éste frunció el entrecejo.

La cara de Feliciano se desanimó-. ¿En serio? Pero siempre le digo a Lovino que es lo que deseo y siempre se hace realidad...

-Eso es porque pides pasta -dijo Lovino levemente exasperado-. Siempre deseas pasta, y luego llegamos a casa y cocinamos pasta, y actúas sorprendido porque tu deseo se volvió realidad.

-¡Pero nunca puedo pensar en otra cosa que desee!

Lovino miró con exasperación al abuelo Roma, quien solo rió afablemente. Si a Feliciano le hicieran elegir una sola cosa en todo el mundo, sin lugar a dudas elegiría un plato de pasta.

-No escuches a tu hermano, Feliciano -dijo Roma con alborozo-. Hay cosas peores que…

Roma dejó la frase en el aire y la calle se silenció repentinamente cuando el fuerte y firme sonido de una marcha se aproximó. Lovino no vio quienes eran antes de que el abuelo Roma diera un paso en frente de él y usara su brazo para empujarlo y hacerlo retroceder. A su lado, Antonio hizo lo mismo con Feliciano. Todos en la calle se echaron hacia atrás mientras las pisadas se acercaban. Lovino miró por encima del hombro de Roma mientras filas de militares vestidos de negro marchaban calle abajo, sus armas sobresaliendo, exhibiéndose, el sonido de sus botas resonando siniestramente en los edificios silenciosos y el azote de sus ojos pareciendo ahogar el sol. Lovino temblaba levemente, a pesar de si mismo, mirándolos pasar con una extraña mezcla de rabia, miedo e incertidumbre. A su lado, Feliciano tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y se aferraba, temblando, de la camisa de Antonio. Cuando las tropas finalmente alcanzaron el final de la calle y giraron hacia la plaza de la aldea, Lovino dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y miró el abuelo y luego a Antonio. Sus rostros estaban inexpresivos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? -preguntó Feliciano suavemente, con su voz temblando.

-Fasci di Combattimento -dijo Antonio secamente-. Camisas negras.

-Nadie -dijo Roma de inmediato-. Lovino, lleva a Feliciano a la cantina. Ve por el camino de atrás.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Lovino airadamente-. ¿A dónde van ustedes?

-Lovino -dijo Roma con tono de advertencia-. Lleva a Feliciano a la cantina. No estaremos muy atrás.

-Son las fuerzas del gobierno, ¿cierto? -preguntó Lovino insistentemente, tratando de ignorar la orden de Roma el mayor tiempo posible. Lovino sabía que el abuelo siempre se había opuesto al gobierno fascista. Pero esas cosas nunca habían parecido de mucha importancia en su pequeña esquina de Italia, donde casi nadie hablaba del gobierno y sus movimientos. O al menos así había sido hasta hace poco-. Son los fascistas, los que están de acuerdo con Alem…

-¡LOVINO! -El gritó de Roma hizo que Lovino saltara, y Feliciano dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Roma cerró sus ojos, masajeó su frente, luego forzó una sonrisa. Se inclinó levemente y hablo con suavidad-. Estás en lo correcto, Lovino, por supuesto. Pero no debemos hablar de estas cosas en la calle. Ahora, cuidarás de tu hermano, ¿no?

Lovino entrecerró sus ojos. Eso era jugar sucio… por supuesto que cuidaría de Feliciano. Mirando de reojo a su hermano, Lovino vio que estaba aterrorizado. Suspiró cansado y tomó la mano de Feliciano. Éste se agarró de ella inmediatamente-. De acuerdo. Estaremos en la cantina.

-Buen chico -dijo Roma. Lovino le lanzó una rápida y azorada mirada a Antonio, pero apenas registró la expresión del hombre antes de darse vuelta.

-Vamos, Feliciano, vayamos por una de esas limonadas que tanto te gustan.

Feliciano lo siguió impacientemente. Lovino se alejó de mala gana, pero no antes de oír a Roma detrás de él-. Así que están aquí, finalmente. Eso debe significar que tienen una lista de aldeanos.

-No te preocupes, Roma -la voz de Antonio envió un extraño estremecimiento a través de la espalda de Lovino-. Te conseguiré esa lista.

.

Lovino estaba sentado solo en la cantina y sin que nadie le prestara atención, sus pies se balanceaban descuidadamente desde una mesa y tenía sus brazos cruzados hurañamente. Feliciano estaba sentado en una mesa en la esquina, tan absorto en lo que dibujaba que apenas había levantado la cabeza en la última hora. Lovino miraba la puerta cerrada que daba a la habitación contigua, silenciosamente echando chispas mientras el abuelo y Antonio continuaban con una conversación privada que Lovino, una vez más, no tuvo autorización escuchar. Estaba harto de que nunca le dijeran nada, de ser tratado como un niño. El abuelo Roma ya les había explicado que eran la resistencia, pero Lovino no sabía lo que eso significaba, salvo que no tenía permiso para hablar de ello ni para saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Pero quería saber. Quería saber que era esa 'información' que Antonio siempre traía. Quería saber donde iba a Antonio cuando desaparecía durante semanas. Pero más que nada, Lovino ardía de curiosidad por saber que era lo que el abuelo Roma, Antonio y el resto de la Resistenza hacía cuando iban en esas 'misiones' que pasaban planeando por días, con mapas y armas, y que parecían tan importantes.

Lovino lanzó una mirada desde Feliciano a la puerta cerrada. Seguramente su hermano no se daría cuenta si se acercaba y escuchaba… La curiosidad rápidamente le ganó. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a ello por ese entonces, pero si nunca nadie le decía nada, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? Saltó de la mesa y se apresuró hacia la puerta a escuchar lo que sonaba como el fin de la conversación.

-Entras y sales, Antonio. ¿Tienes la información falsa?

-Tengo todo. No te preocupes, Roma. He lidiado con este hombre antes, me tomará solo unos minutos conseguir esa lista.

-Bien. Porque unos minutos es todo lo que tienes. Hay un automóvil para ti al final de la calle. Marcado con rojo.

Lovino no se detuvo a pensar. Si lo hacía, quizás hubiera empezado a razonar consigo mismo. Podría haberse forzado a detenerse y analizar la situación. Podría haberse dado cuenta de que esto era algo realmente estúpido de hacer. Pero no hizo nada de aquello. Simplemente corrió fuera de la cantina, corrió hasta el final de la calle, y se detuvo cuando vio un vehículo estacionado con un pequeño trapo rojo colgando de la ventana. Era más un camión que un automóvil, la parte posterior completamente envuelta por una cubierta de lona oscura. Su corazón se aceleró, su piel ardía, pero su mente aún se negaba a pensar. Lovino se apresuró y lanzó el pesado material hacia atrás. Luego, determinado a no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, trepó a la parte de atrás del camión y volvió a echar la cubierta sobre si.

La oscuridad lo envolvió y un fuerte y desagradable olor metálico abrumó sus sentidos. Lovino intentó controlar sus rápidos latidos y su fuerte y áspera respiración. Intentó mantenerse calmado. Iba a ver que era lo que sucedía. Se involucraría en ello. Los obligaría a finalmente decirle que era lo que la resistencia hacía. Pero con solo negrura frente a sus ojos, y todo en silencio salvo por la sangre pulsando en sus oídos, la mente de Lovino finalmente comenzó a encenderse. Qué demonios había hecho… qué estaba haciendo… por qué diablos estaba sentado allí, en la parte trasera de ese camión a punto de partir hacia Dios sabe dónde por Dios sabe qué razones… quizás esta no era realmente una gran idea después de todo…

Un profundo y gutural rugido atravesó la parte de atrás del camión y este comenzó a vibrar cuando el motor se encendió. El miedo le subió hasta la garganta e intentó retirar la cubierta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El camión partió y Lovino no pudo hacer nada salvo sentarse en la penumbra, deseando que su agobiado corazón se desacelerara e intentando no pensar nuevamente. Afortunadamente, el viaje fue corto, aunque Lovino sintió que tardó demasiado. No sabia si sentirse aliviado o aterrorizado cuando el camión finalmente se detuvo y el motor se silenció. Y cuando escuchó la voz de Antonio justo a su lado, no sabía si quería saltar fuera del camión y aferrarse a él desesperadamente o simplemente saltar del camión y correr lo más lejos posible. Decidió que lo mejor sería permanecer en su sitio hasta que todo hubiera acabado. Nadie tenía que enterarse que había estado allí…

-¿Están todos los civiles fuera del edificio? -se oyó la voz de Antonio. Lovino la encontró extrañamente tranquilizadora, lo cual lo puso un tanto molesto.

-Todos fuera –contestó una voz desconocida-. Solo tus dos camisas negras están allí. Tienes veinte minutos, Carriedo. Veinte minutos y tendré a este auto volando alto en el cielo.

Lovino estaba seguro que sintió como su corazón se detenía en su pecho, su respiración se cortó. No podía respirar. Ya era hora de salir de donde estaba…

-Tendré lo que necesito para ese entonces.

-Bien. Yo no estaré a la vista. Así que no te retrases, ¿entendido?

-Entendido. –Lovino esperó tanto como se atrevió, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, el sudor brotaba del nacimiento de sus cabellos. Finalmente, sabiendo que no podía permanecer en el camión y deseando que el hombre desconocido se hubiera marchado, Lovino golpeó frenéticamente la pared a su lado. Un segundo después la cubierta voló por sobre él y parpadeó ante la repentina luz solar. Antonio maldijo con estrépito.- _¡Mierda!_

-Por favor, no me hagas estallar –susurró Lovino.

-¿Qué dem… _ay, dios mío_… maldición, Lovino, tienes que salir de este camión –Antonio agarró a Lovino por el brazo y lo ayudó a salir a gatas fuera del vehículo, su expresión completamente conmocionada-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Con sus pies tropezando, Lovino frunció el ceño enojado y preparó un fiero ataque verbal-. Solo quería ver que es lo que estabas haciendo, nadie me dice nada, qu…

-Escúchame –Lovino se silenció ante la advertencia que flotaba en la voz de Antonio. Nunca la había oído antes-. No sé en qué estabas pensando, pero ahora debes hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Lovino reunió suficiente irritación, a pesar de su temor, como para sonar indignado-. ¿Quién te crees que...?

-Por favor Lovino, hablo mortalmente en serio. –Lovino cayó en silencio otra vez. Antonio nunca había hablado de este modo antes. Era como una persona distinta-. Mantente en silencio –continuó Antonio-. No digas una palabra. Quédate junto a mí. Y prométeme que harás todo lo que te diga, sin preguntar.

-Yo…

-Promételo –los ojos de Antonio estaban helados, su voz dominante. Lovino se tragó sus protestas.

-Lo prometo –estaba casi sorprendido de sus palabras, pero parecía realmente no tener opción.

Alguien apareció en la puerta del edificio y gritó iracundamente-. Bueno, Carriedo, ¿te nos unes o qué? –Lovino se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que era un camisa negra, uno de las fuerzas fascistas del gobierno que habían arribado hace poco en esta parte de Italia. El camisa negra miró con extrañeza a Lovino antes de desaparecer dentro del edificio, y éste finalmente se percató de cuán estúpido era lo que había hecho. El terror nubló su mente y se quedó paralizado, negándose a moverse cuando Antonio tomó su mano y tiró de ella.

-Estarás bien, Lovino. No dejaré que nada te suceda –Antonio apretó su mano y por un momento esa alegre sonrisa estaba de vuelta en su lugar, junto con ese destello en sus ojos.

Lovino se sintió levemente consolado al verlo, pero aún así tiró del agarre de Antonio.

-Yo… Yo esperaré afuera…

-Es demasiado sospechoso. Solo mantén tu promesa y estarás bien.

-Oh dios mío –Lovino se santiguó, un viejo hábito que renacía con los nervios, y Antonio apretó nuevamente su mano.

La habitación parecía un bar abandonado. Había una barra un tanto abollada junto a la pared lateral y unas cuantas mesas rotas y sillas patas arriba llenaban el piso. El camisa negra que los había llamado desde la puerta estaba inclinado sobre una mesa cubierta con papeles, y otro estaba sentado en una silla, un tanto más atrás, observándolos con cautela. Lovino se aferró de la mano de Antonio, lejos de preocuparse qué podría pensar el camisa negra o incluso lo qué podría pensar él mismo, hasta que Antonio lo soltó y lo miro fríamente. Su comportamiento totalmente trastocado en un instante-. Ve y siéntate junto a la barra, chico.

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron un poco por un breve instante, sorprendido y enfurecido, antes de que recordara su promesa. Se encaminó al taburete de la barra más cercano a la puerta, rogando que todo acabara luego.

-Carriedo, no te he visto en mucho tiempo –el camisa negra de pie inclinó la cabeza hacia Antonio, quien sonrió cuidadosamente de vuelta. Lovino tuvo la impresión de que ese era el oficial superior.

-Sabes como van las cosas, mi amigo. Mi tiempo está cada vez más ocupado estos días, así que necesito hacer esto rápido. De todos modos, estoy sorprendido de verte por acá.

El oficial miró hacia arriba con exasperación-. Es un maldito insulto, ser puesto aquí, en el culo de Italia. Arrestando patéticos miembros de la resistencia. Es un chiste.

Antonio rió, pero no era la risa despreocupada y alegre que Lovino conocía. Era fría y cruel. Lo estremeció-. Eso es precisamente por lo que estoy aquí, como estoy seguro que lo sabes. Mis superiores requieren esa lista tuya. Necesitamos destruir esta incipiente Resistenza antes de que las cosas vayan demasiado lejos.

El camisa negra sentado se burló y cruzó sus brazos-. ¿Y por qué, me gustaría saber y debo ser informado, deberíamos darte esta información tan importante a ti? Es también nuestro trabajo aplastar la resistencia

Antonio extendió sus manos conciliadoramente y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Una sonrisa tan fría e irónica como su risa-. Amigo. Todos estamos en el mismo bando acá. Trabajas por el bien mayor, yo también trabajo por el bien mayor. Y como mi amigo aquí puede atestiguar –Antonio señaló al otro oficial con la cabeza-, mis superiores son siempre buenos recompensado a aquellos que nos ayudan a lograr nuestros objetivos. Además, no espero que me des esto por nada –Antonio sacó un grueso fajo de papeles desde dentro de su camisa, caminó hacia los hombres, y lo arrojó sobre la masa de papeles que ya cubrían la mesa-. Creo que esta información les asegurará bastante favor y respeto a los ojos de tus superiores, incluso si no son ustedes quienes dispongan de esta resistencia –los dos hombres de inmediato echaron mano a los papeles y empezaron a revolverlos.

Lovino permanecía estupefacto mientras observaba. Este no era el Antonio que conocía, aquel con la risa fácil y brillantes ojos y abrumadora generosidad, quien siempre traía regalos e historias tontas y le seguía la corriente a Feliciano con sus estúpidos juegos. pero Lovino no conocía a Antonio hace mucho, para nada. ¿Acaso era que solo ahora estaba viendo la verdadera personalidad del hombre? Estaba dividido entre un exasperante temor y una extraña, desconocida y fascinante curiosidad. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos, cuando el camisa negra sentado fijó en él una oscura y curiosa mirada-. ¿Quién es ese chico tuyo?

El pulso de Lovino retumbó tan rápido que se sintió mareado, su cuello ardía con un calor enfermizo. Intentó desesperadamente controlar su creciente pánico. Antonio le había dicho que no permitiría que nada le sucediera. No tenía más opción que creerle.

-No es nadie –dijo Antonio rápidamente, sonriendo de esa manera cruel y falsa.

-¿Nadie? –el camisa negra lucía desconfiado-. ¿Nadie, que simplemente está sentado aquí escuchándonos hablar acerca de asuntos secretos?

Antonio miró desde el camisa negra a Lovino. Éste lo contempló de vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos y un miedo irreal negándose a disminuir. Los ojos de Antonio no revelaban ni el menor indicio de sus verdaderos sentimientos-. Es solo algo que recogí en la aldea vecina –dijo suavemente, mirando nuevamente al camisa negra-. Ahora ¿podemos hacer esto rápido? No voy a pagarle a este niño más de lo que debo.

Ambos camisas negras rieron a sabiendas, sus miradas cada vez más burlonas y desagradables. Los hombros de Lovino se pusieron rígidos, el calor en su cuello se expandía de manera repulsiva. Se acercó aún más a la barra detrás de él, arrepintiéndose del estúpido impulso que lo había llevado hasta allí, deseando fervientemente poder, de alguna manera, retroceder y salir de todo esto. Trató de gritarle a Antonio sin palabras. _Sácame de acá, maldito bastardo… deja de actuar de esta manera… oh, Dios, haz que dejen de mirarme así…_

-¡Bueno, ahora sabemos porque estás en un maldito apuro! –dijo el camisa negra, poniéndose de pie y pateando la silla en que había estado sentado, sus crueles ojos fijos en Lovino. Éste mordió sus labios con tanta fuerza que llegó a sentir sangre.

-Exacto. Así que acabemos con esto, ¿podemos? ¿Esa lista? –Antonio alargó la mano hacia los papeles en la mano del oficial superior, pero éste rápidamente los retiró de su alcance y miró a Lovino con claras segundas intenciones. Su sonrisa le causó escalofríos, su fría voz parecía deslizarse bajo su piel.

-No creo que la información que no has dado sea un precio justo por esta lista. Quizás hay algo más que puedas intercambiar.

Antonio se puso rígido. Lovino se percató de que su mirada descendió levemente, casi de manera imperceptible, hacia las armas de los hombres. Lovino se preguntó, desesperado, si Antonio estaba armado. Su momentáneo desliz solo duró un segundo, y Antonio sonrió una vez más-. No veo porque no. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en la posada y así continuamos este intercambio? Voy de camino hacia allá tan pronto como concluyamos con nuestro negocio.

-¿Para qué ir tan lejos? –Dijo el oficial, dando un amenazante paso hacia delante-. Este es un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera. Hay habitaciones arriba –Todo el cuerpo de Lovino se constriñó. Retrocedió tanto como pudo, la barra presionando su espalda de manera incómoda.

Los puños de Antonio se apretaron, luego se relajaron. El otro camisa negra también dio un paso adelante. Lovino no quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, no quería entender. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en Antonio. Éste quebró la tensión al darle una palmaditas en la espalda al oficial superior y reír ruidosamente-. Bueno, todos somos amigos, ¿no? Solo intenta no demorarte demasiado –Lovino se dijo a si mismo que Antonio estaba actuando… este no era él realmente… Antonio no quería decir eso…

-Ah, no debería, es lo suficientemente lindo. Además, todos lucen igual por detrás –los ojos del oficial se arrojaron sobre Lovino desde el otro lado del cuarto.

-También es joven, eso siempre ayuda –agregó el otro camisa negra. Sus amenazantes miradas lascivas y risas estaban causando nauseas en Lovino, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Antonio rió con ellos, deslizando un brazo sobre el hombro del oficial, y luego, rápida y fácilmente, tenía la lista en su mano. La puso inmediatamente en su bolsillo y retrocedió.

-Me alegro de que lográramos llegar a un acuerdo. Y, por favor, incluso insisto en que vayan primero –Lovino no podía respirar. No podía manjar esto… iba a entrar en pánico, a gritar, a correr…- Pero primero –continuó Antonio-, hace mucho frío aquí, ¿cierto? Oye, niño –Antonio lo estaba mirando, le hablaba. Lovino lo miró suplicante-. Corre afuera y trae mi chaqueta que está en el coche.

Lovino no lo pensó dos veces. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió. Una vez afuera, en el fresco aire libre, se detuvo con un alivio desbordante al estar fuera de ese horrible y sofocante cuarto, lejos de esas viles miradas, de esas repugnantes risas. Pero ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer. ¿Correr? ¿Esperar? Lovino miró las calles desiertas, lágrimas de rabia y frustración comenzaron a asomarse. Silenciosamente rogó que Antonio se apresurara. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, sus manos temblaban, estaba aún muy cerca del pánico… Lovino casi sollozó de alivio cuando Antonio caminó rápidamente por la puerta, tomó su mano y prácticamente lo arrastró calle abajo.

-Sigue caminando, no te detengas –el rostro de Antonio estaba inmóvil en una fría y endurecida expresión que Lovino nunca había visto antes, sus acerados ojos fijos en la distancia, sus labios fruncidos. Casi corrían mientras se alejaban a toda prisa del edificio.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Lovino, un miedo helado aún recorría sus venas-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Solo sigue caminando.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué querían?

-No es nada, Lovino –pero Lovino nunca había visto al descuidado y animado español lucir tan furioso.

-¿Pero qué…? –Repentinamente, se escuchó una enorme explosión. El ruido desgarró la calle vacía y el aire se tornó ligeramente caliente y pesado. El cuerpo de Lovino se sacudió con sobresalto y miró sobre su hombro para ver el automóvil en pedazos y el edificio en llamas, su fachada totalmente desgarrada. Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y trastabilló pero Antonio inmediatamente lo levantó y continuó tirando de él por la calle-. Oh Dios mío –dijo Lovino sin aliento-. Oh Dios mío.

Un coche vacío esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Antonio abrió la puerta del acompañante y ayudó a Lovino a entrar antes de subir al asiento del conductor y partir a toda velocidad. Lovino se agarró del apoyabrazos, su mente congelada por la conmoción, todo su cuerpo temblando. Nada era real, no podía serlo, todo era excesivamente rápido, surrealista, demasiado…

-Estás bien, Lovino. Solo respira. Estás a salvo, y estás conmigo, y todo está bien ahora.

Lovino intentó hacer lo que Antonio le decía, intentaba respirar, pero su pecho estaba muy apretado y su garganta muy seca-. Esos hombres… ellos aún estaban dentro…

-Sí.

-Dijiste… dijiste que nunca podrías asesinar a nadie…

-Dije que nunca podría asesinar una persona inocente. Esos hombres no eran inocentes, Lovino. Es duro, lo sé, y difícil de entender. Pero con sus muertes hemos salvado a muchos hoy –los nudillos de Antonio estaban blancos mientras sujetaba con fuerza el manubrio, sus ojos aún fríos y duros. A Lovino no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Quería que Antonio sonriera, riera, que dijera algo estúpido e idiota en su alegre acento español. Este lado de él casi lo aterrorizaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, encontró que su curiosidad había disminuido un tanto. Esto era lo que la Resistenza, lo que Antonio, en realidad hacia… esto era lo que Lovino deseaba saber. Se forzó a respirar con regularidad, a calmarse.

-Ellos… pensaban que trabajas para ellos –dijo Lovino suavemente.

-Mucha gente cree que trabajo para ellos.

-¿Qué hay en ese papel que pediste?

-Es una lista de aldeanos bajo sospecha del gobierno.

Lovino se tragó una oleada de nausea y se obligó a hacer una pregunta, de la cual no estaba muy seguro si quería saber la respuesta-. ¿Qué era lo que… esos hombres…? Quiero decir… dijeron que querían algo a cambio…

Antonio golpeó violentamente el acelerador con su pie y Lovino sujetó fuertemente del costado del asiento cuando el auto salió disparado hacia adelante-. No fue nada. No pienses más en ello.

Lovino permaneció en silencio durante el resto del camino. Antonio estacionó el vehículo en el mismo punto en que se había encontrado el camión. Lovino lo siguió por la estrecha callejuela y luego por las escaleras que se encontraban frente a la cantina, hacia su habitación-. Solo tengo que guardar estos papeles –dijo Antonio rápidamente-. Luego te llevaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Estás bien, Lovino, todo está bien ahora.

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido y Lovino estaba confundido, sentía como si un remolino se precipitara a través de su cabeza. Antonio aún estaba fuera de si. El cuarto giraba mientras Antonio lo guiaba a través de la puerta principal de su destartalada habitación, hablando sin parar, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, parecía que estuviera luchando consigo mismo-. Solo necesito colocar estos papeles en un lugar seguro, solo nos tomará unos momentos, luego te llevaré directamente a casa… Todo está bien ahora, Lovino… Solo deja que ponga esto a salvo, y nos iremos de inmediato… -el discurso de Antonio se hacía cada vez más acentuado y Lovino intentaba entender que era lo que decía, por qué estaba hablando tan frenéticamente, por qué todo daba vueltas y se volvía tan borroso y por qué… El mundo finalmente dejó de girar cuando Antonio dejó caer los papeles sobre una pila de otros documentos, se giró y lo arrastró hacia sus brazos. Lovino se congeló, sus brazos cayendo inmóviles en sus costado, su mente echa un desastre por la confusión y la sorpresa-. Nunca… NUNCA… vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, ¿me entiendes? –Antonio casi gritó las palabras.

Lovino no podía moverse. Su mente estaba entumecida. No sabía si Antonio estaba enojado o molesto o se había vuelto completamente loco-. Yo…

-Dios mío, Lovino, eso fue… simplemente no… -Lovino sentía los brazos de Antonio presionando firmemente su espalda, abrazándolo, rodeándolo. Sentía su el subir y bajar de su pecho sobre su mejilla y su tibia respiración sobre su cabello. La voz de Antonio sonó más suave, más pausada, cuando habló otra vez-. Por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Lovino no sabía que hacer. Así que lentamente, dudando, levantó sus manos y las colocó sobre los brazos de Antonio. Porque esa horrible experiencia había acabado, y, a pesar de todo, Lovino se sentía seguro así-. De acuerdo –respondió con suavidad. Pero Antonio no se movió. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa, tan tranquila, sosegada salvo por el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas debido a la calidez del aire. Toda la aterradora tarde se esfumó hasta que no había más que esto, este momento. Un nudo se retorció en el estómago de Lovino, un escalofrío revoloteó por su garganta. No sabía si podría soltarse de los fuertes brazos de Antonio, y tampoco sabía si quería. Así que simplemente se aferró con más brío, giró su cabeza y sintió los labios y el aliento de Antonio tan cerca, sobre él. Su pulso se aceleró tanto que no podía respirar con normalidad, su piel ardía como si fuera pleno verano, y sentía el corazón de Antonio latiendo contra su oído casi tan rápido como el suyo.

Lovino comenzó a sentirse mareado, inseguro, mientras los brazos de Antonio lo apretaban con más fuerza y sus cuerpos se acercaban aún más, juntos desde sus torsos hasta sus caderas. Antonio dijo su nombre y sonó como una adoración, por lo que Lovino se acercó aún más, hasta que Antonio lo repitió y esta vez sonó como una penitencia. El apretado y acalorado espiral en el pecho de Lovino se disparó por su columna y se enroscó en la base de sus intestinos, extendiéndose más abajo, hasta que casi jadeaba por las desconocidas pero extáticas sensaciones que abrumaban su cuerpo. Y los labios de Antonio estaban tan cerca y su respiración era tan cálida, sus brazos tan seguros y su aroma tan abrumador. Lovino no podía pensar, solo podía aferrarse a él, sintiendo ese ardiente bucle estrecharse, girar, moverse en busca de algo, y jadeó fuertemente y luego susurró con suavidad…- Oh…

-¡Maldición, no, _BASTA_! –Lovino se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Antonio repentinamente lo empujó. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y equilibrio para evitar caer al piso. Volvió en si y la habitación estaba fría, oscura y silenciosa. Antonio estaba de pie en la esquina opuesta, sus manos en la cabeza, dándole la espalda. Un confuso sofoco se extendió lentamente desde el cerebro aún liado de Lovino hasta que estuvo completamente envuelto en una ardiente y nauseabunda humillación. Antonio lo había rechazado. Lovino había se había sobrepasado, había malinterpretado. Antonio debía estar asqueado, horrorizado. Lovino podía escuchar su respiración a través del cuarto-. Tienes que irte, Lovino –la voz de Antonio temblaba-. Inmediatamente. Tienes que marcharte ahora.

Lovino cubrió su boca y retrocedió inseguro, mortificado-. Lo… Lo sient… -Lovino ahogó las palabra, parpadeó con rabia para evitar que cayeran sus lágrimas. Su turbación mudada abruptamente a una cólera agitada. Entrecerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños-. ¡Maldito bastardo, cómo te atreves! –Cómo se atrevió a alejarlo de ese modo, cómo se atrevía a hacerlo sentir así… Cómo se atrevía a cambiar tan drásticamente, a transformarse en esa persona que Lovino apenas reconocía… La furia de Lovino se intensificó cuando Antonio no se dio vuelta. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, lo suficientemente alto como para intentar ahogar la horrible y enfermiza humillación que quemaba su piel, que lo hacía querer correr y ocultarse para siempre-. ¡Te odio! ¡Lárgate de mi aldea, lárgate de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Te odio, maldito hijo de puta!

Lovino corrió fuera de la habitación. Se negaba a reconocer las lágrimas en sus ojos y la angustia que sentía en su pecho. Se enfocó solo en su rabia. Corrió por el camino, fuera de la aldea e intentó convencerse de que no estaba molesto, que no estaba decepcionado, que no estaba absoluta y completamente apabullado. No, solo estaba enojado, furioso, enloquecido por el odio. Odiaba a Antonio Carriedo. Tenía que odiarlo. Porque era demasiado doloroso pensar en lo que esto significaría si no fuera así.

.

Lovino no vio a Antonio por una semana. Deliberadamente permanecía alejado de la cantina y Antonio no venía a la granja. Se dijo a si mismo que lo alegraba. Pero por días, todo lo que veía al cerrar los ojos eran esas repugnantes miradas en los rostros de los camisa negras, ese edificio en llamas, ese automóvil destruido. Todo lo que escuchaba en el silencio era aquella enorme bola de fuego. Y la respiración de Antonio. Todo lo que sentía, en las oscuras horas de la madrugada, cuando no podía dormir y no podía evitar que su mente divagara, eran los brazos de Antonio rodeándolo, su aliento en su cuello, ese maravilloso sentimiento que no podía explicar… y luego las manos de Antonio apartándolo con fuerza. El abuelo Roma parecía sentir que algo andaba mal, a pesar de que no preguntaba. Pero, al menos, Feliciano parecía no percatarse de nada, como siempre.

-¡Lovino, eso no es justo, es mi turno! –Feliciano aceleró, tratando de patear la pelota que se encontraba dominada por Lovino. Éste, hábilmente, la mantuvo alejada, casi riendo mientras se dirigía fuera del jardín trasero y alrededor del costado de la casa.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que tienes que recuperar la pelota por ti mismo? –gritó Lovino antes de patearla hacia adelante y perseguirla. El sol de la tarde brillaba sobre el césped bien recortado y la brisa de otoño estaba sorprendentemente fresca mientras soplaba agitando los árboles en los campos circundantes. Lovino realmente le agradecía a Feliciano por esta estúpida distracción. Por primera vez en una semana, apenas pensaba en Antonio.

-¡Pero Lovino, eres más rápido que yo, no es justo!

-Nada es justo, Feliciano. Ahora, vamos, sé que puedes correr más rápido que eso. ¡Quítame la pelota! –Manteniéndola delante de él, Lovino corrió de prisa alrededor de la esquina de la casa, hacia el angosto sendero y casi se dio de bruces contra Antonio. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Su corazón saltó de manera incómoda hacia su garganta y Lovino se detuvo de pronto con un movimiento brusco, la pelota volando olvidada camino abajo. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se asomaron en su frente y sus hombros se tensaron mientras daba un cauteloso paso hacia atrás.

-¡Buenos días, Lovino! –la voz de Antonio sonaba tan alegre como siempre, su sonrisa simple y llena de entusiasmo de vuelta en su lugar. Lucía como él mismo una vez más, no ese desconocido Antonio que había hablado tan siniestramente a los camisas negras, que había actuado tan extraño mientras guiaba a Lovino a su cuarto alquilado. Lovino sintió e familiar y nervioso retortijón en su estómago, pero, esta vez, también sintió rabia. Sacudió su cabeza, con una expresión glacial, mientras Feliciano llegaba corriendo, riendo sin aliento.

-¡Antonio! ¿Me trajiste un regalo? ¿Qué es?

-Por supuesto, Feli, ¿acaso no lo hago siempre? Para ti tengo… -Antonio bajó la enorme maleta que llevaba y sacó una especie de pequeño tambor circular de la bolsa sobre su hombro. Feliciano lo miró parpadeando con curiosidad-. ¡Es una pandereta! –explicó Antonio con una sonrisa-. La tocas. Así –Antonio la sacudió, provocando que lo pequeños discos de metal tintinearan alegremente. El rostro de Feliciano se iluminó, tomó la pandereta de la mano de Antonio, lo sacudió de manera desaforada y se echó a reír.

-¡Guau! ¡Esto es fantástico!

Lovino cerró sus ojos por un momento. Justo lo que Feliciano necesitaba. Otra manera para hacer ruido. Por qué demonios Antonio tenía que ser siempre tan despistado…- Di gracias, Feliciano.

-¡Gracias, Antonio! ¡Iré a mostrársela al abuelo! –Feliciano corrió hacia la casa, agitando el pandero todo el camino, dejando a Lovino solo con Antonio. Vacilante e inquieto, Lovino dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y luego se giró para seguir a Feliciano.

-Lovino.

Éste se detuvo, su corazón palpitando traicioneramente-. ¿Qué?

-Me marcharé por un tiempo –Antonio dijo las palabras con mucha facilidad. Lovino se negaba a pensar o sentir algo. Se negaba, maldición.

-Oh. Bien. El abuelo está adentro, estoy seguro de que querrá saberlo.

Una vez más, Lovino estaba escuchando una conversación que se suponía que no debía oír. Había intentado alejarse, se había dicho a si mismo que quería alejarse, pero al final le fue imposible evitar poner una copa sobre la puerta de la cocina y tratar armar las palabras que fluían a través de ella. Hasta el momento, lo único que había logrado entender era que Antonio se marchaba. Pero aquello era esperable… Antonio había estado yendo y viniendo con frecuencia por meses. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

-No entiendo –dijo Roma-. Justo cuando las cosas están intensificándose…

-Lo estás haciendo bien. Los miembros que tienes aquí son fieles, hábiles y dedicados. Los necesitarás. Tengo miedo de que tu pequeña y tranquila esquina de Italia se haya vuelto una posición demasiado estratégica como para ser ignorada por cualquier bando.

-Por lo cual necesitamos un informante más que nunca. Simplemente no entiendo porque te marchas ahora, cuando realmente te necesitamos.

-Puedo ayudar mejor desde la distancia. El control de los camisas negras está creciendo demasiado, y ya han comenzado a expandirse rumores de una ocupación. Antes de que las cosas vayan demasiado lejos, necesito establecer una ruta de escape hacia España.

Roma se detuvo por un momento-. Sí, por supuesto, es evidente. Te veremos de nuevo, supongo.

-Sí, pero no durante un tiempo. Esto deberá tomarme un año, por lo menos. Aunque es más probable que sean dos o tres.

La copa cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. Lovino no escuchó más. Sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado en el vientre, su sangre se heló. Corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina, atravesó el soleado jardín, y llegó al camino. Se dirigió por la vía que llevaba a las montañas, sin prestar atención al viento helado, esas palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza… _un año, por lo menos. Aunque es más probable que sean dos o tres… _Lovino no se detuvo hasta que llegó junto a una cerca rota justo al borde del camino. Se dejó caer contra ella, respirando fuertemente, sus manos temblando y sintiendo como si su pecho fuera a colapsar. Dos o tres años. Era una vida entera. Para siempre. No debería doler tanto… estaba furioso con Antonio, se dijo a si mismo. Colérico. Lo odiaba. Pero era inútil. No importaba cuantas veces Lovino lo dijera, no lo hacía. No odiaba a Antonio en lo absoluto. Y eso solo lo enfurecía más. El sentirse de esta manera por alguien que simplemente seguía hiriéndolo.

Lovino se sentó apoyándose en la valla, mirando el cielo azul oscurecerse, las hojas marrones caer de los árboles cercanos, oscureciendo el césped bajo ellas. Así que eso era todo. No iba a ver a Antonio otra vez, en años. Este era el final de este capitulo estúpido y sin sentido. Supuso que, en cierto modo, estaba aliviado. A pesar de lo mucho que dolía. Lovino empezó a sentirse somnoliento mientras miraba como una hoja danzaba en el viento. Se retorcía y giraba, revoloteando, levantándose y cayendo otra vez sobre el fondo que ofrecían las distantes montañas. Pudo sentir como su cabeza caía y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse…

-Lovino.

Lovino saltó y ahogó un grito, luego miró hacia arriba bruscamente. Antonio estaba de pie mirándolo, con su maleta y bolsa en el suelo. Lovino sacudió el adormecimiento de su cabeza y se incorporó, ignorando la manera en que su corazón saltaba-. ¡Vete!

-Por favor –algo en la manera en que Antonio pronunció las palabras hizo que Lovino se detuviera. Lo miró con suspicacia por un momento, levantó sus rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos.

-Creí que te marchabas.

-Lo hago. Tomaré el camino por las montañas, mi coche está en esa dirección. ¡No creí que sería tan afortunado como para encontrarte!

-Cállate –era una respuesta estúpida e infantil, pero Lovino no supo que más decir. Antonio la ignoró.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado –Antonio se sentó lentamente contra la cerca, dejando una cuidadosa distancia entre ellos. Lovino le lanzó una mirada con cautela-. Aún no te he dado tu regalo.

-¿Por qué tendrías un regalo para mi? Me odias. Es por eso que te vas.

Antonio lucía levemente sorprendido, luego rió y sacudió su cabeza-. Oh, eso está tan lejos de la verdad.

Lovino frunció el entrecejo-. Entonces, ¿no te vas por mi culpa?

-No, es cierto que me marcho por tu culpa. Pero no porque te odie.

-Eso no tiene sentido, imbécil.

-Quizás lo entiendas algún día.

Lovino quedó en silencio. Realmente dudaba que algún día pudiera entenderlo. Antonio se acercó a la maleta que estaba a su lado, la abrió, y, para completa sorpresa de Lovino, sacó una guitarra-. Esto es para ti.

Lovino solo la miró, como golpeado por el asombro. Deseaba una guitarra desde hace años, pero había renunciado a toda posibilidad de adquirir una ahora que la guerra había comenzado. No podía creer que, después de todo, Antonio le estaba entregando una tan fácilmente-. Oh –Lovino estiró el brazo y la tocó, luego miró el sonriente rostro de Antonio y dejó caer su mano. Le lanzó a Antonio una mirada curiosa, no sabiendo qué preguntar, cómo preguntar-. La semana pasada –dijo Antonio-, en la aldea, Feliciano dijo que lanzabas una moneda a la fuente pidiendo una guitarra.

Lovino se encogió de hombros, levemente avergonzado-. Solo lo decía para que Feliciano dejara de molestarme.

-Oh, ¿entonces no quieres una? –Antonio comenzó a devolverla a la maleta y Lovino, sin pensarlo, estiró el brazo nuevamente para detenerlo.

-No, si la quiero, yo… -Antonio sonrió triunfantemente y Lovino sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían. ¿Por qué siempre hacía esa clase de estupideces? Lovino miró el suelo y masculló-. No sé tocar.

-Aprenderás. Es fácil. Escucha. –Antonio colocó al guitarra en posición y rasgueó unas cuantas cuerdas hasta que una lenta y lírica melodía comenzó a brotar de ellas.* Le sonrió a Lovino-. Está es una canción que escuché hace poco. Me hace pensar en ti –Lovino no tuvo tiempo de registrar por completo lo que Antonio había dicho antes de que comenzara a cantar. No podía entender las palabras en español, pero la voz de Antonio era maravillosa, suave y cadenciosa. Fluía tan fácilmente sobre las notas. A pesar de si mismo, Lovino se encontró cautivado, hipnotizado, envuelto en las ricas armonías que emanaban desde la guitarra y los labios de Antonio. Lovino creía no haber respirado durante toda la canción, mirando como los dedos de Antonio acariciaban las cuerdas y como sus labios formaban esas bellas palabras, hasta la última línea, que Lovino estuvo casi seguro de entender… -Bésame, bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después –por un momento Lovino se preguntó si Antonio había cantado esa línea en italiano, pero no, debió haber escuchado mal. No dijo nada, pero cuidadosamente tomó la guitarra cuando Antonio se la entregó-. ¡Cuando vuelva a verte, podrás cantar algo para mí!

Lovino pasó una mano sobre la pulida madera, su corazón latía veloz, su mente corría desenfrenada con confusas y conflictivas emociones-. Probablemente la deje en mi armario y nunca más la vuelva a mirar.

Antonio se encogió de hombros-. Haz lo que quieras con ella, ¡es tuya!

Pero se suponía que Antonio debería estar enojado con Lovino. No debería haber aparecido sonriente y radiante ni haberle dado una guitarra ni haber cantado para él ni confundirlo aún más ni…- ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? –Lovino puso una mueca tan pronto como las palabras asomaron por sus labios. No debió haber dicho eso. Maldición, no debió haberlo hecho.

Antonio sacudió su cabeza, su expresión se tornó seria repentinamente-. No hiciste nada mal…

No debió haber dicho eso, pero aún así, no podía detenerse…- Sé que no debería haberme ocultado en el camión ese día, en serio no quería arruinar nada, yo solo…

-No, Lovino, escucha. Yo debo disculparme. Lo siento mucho –Antonio hizo un ademán de levantar su mano, pero se detuvo rápidamente y rió de forma insegura-. Veinticinco años y aún no sé reaccionar de manera adecuada. Todo este tiempo he estado muy fuera de lugar… Nunca debí haberte hecho correr de vuelta a casa solo el otro día, después de la explosión, después de lo que yo… -Antonio suspiró y se pasó la mano por sobre sus ojos. Lovino no podía seguir lo que Antonio intentaba decir-. Lovino, no hiciste nada mal. Yo sí. Por eso me marcho.

-Pero regresarás –Lovino intentó hacer que sonara como si no le importara. Intentó convencerse de que no le importaba.

-Después de haber establecido una ruta de escape hacia España y hacer unos cuantos contactos más, sí, volveré. Podrían ser unos cuantos años. Pero esta guerra no acabará pronto.

-No –Lovino miró hacia el cielo oscurecido, sintiendo los ojos de Antonio sobre él. Se quedaron así, en silencio salvo por el sonido del viento, hasta que Antonio finalmente habló otra vez.

-Tengo que irme. Mi auto me espera.

-De acuerdo –Lovino mantuvo sus ojos en el cielo, sus manos aferrando la guitarra con fuerza.

-Te veré pronto, Lovino. Mantente a salvo. No hagas cosas estúpidas. Prométemelo.

Lovino finalmente miró a Antonio, quien sonrió alegremente una vez más. Lovino frunció el ceño e ignoró el estúpido salto de su estómago-. ¿Por qué insistes con esas estúpidas promesas?

Antonio rió mientras se ponía de pie y cogía su bolsa. Le sonrió a Lovino, su cabello castaño agitándose en el viento, sus ojos más verdes que el césped, brillando-. _Adiós, mi corazón_ –luego se giró y se alejó.

Lovino miró como Antonio volvía al camino, balanceando su valija, silbando mientras se alejaba. Lo observó marcharse, hacia España, hacia el peligro, hacia Dios sabe donde. Por años. Lo miró hasta que desapareció en una bifurcación del camino. Y se preguntó por qué demonios dolía tanto.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

*(YouTube)/watch?v=ORGQ9df3ZbY

* * *

NdT:

Si bien arriba dice que, supuestamente, actualizaré los viernes o sábados, este capitulo es _tan largo_ (¡el doble de lo normal!) que ruego comprensión por el atraso. Lo he revisado alrededor de diez veces y aún no estoy conforme, pero ya no puedo seguir dilatando su publicación, por lo que cualquier error será corregido a posteriori. Y sí, están en lo correcto, la única función de esta nota es despotricar un rato por lo agotada que estoy y lo adolorida que está mi espalda, ji. Nos leemos en una semana más, ¡saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Verano, 1934_

_La campiña francesa._

_._

_-Se está haciendo tarde. Quizás deberíamos comenzar a encaminarnos hacia el pueblo –dijo __Francis _de mala gana.

_Antonio acercó una espiga de lavanda a su nariz y respiró profundamente. El resplandeciente sol de la tarde descendió lentamente por el cielo que se oscurecía, el grueso y suave césped se sentía como una cobija bajo él._

_-Un último trago antes –dijo Gilbert, pasándole la botella de vino a Francis por sobre la cabeza de Antonio. El rojo líquido brilló cuando un rayo de luz se filtró través del vidrio._

_-De acuerdo –dijo Francis, tomando la botella-, pero no podemos quedarnos en esta colina toda la noche._

_-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Antonio-. Siento como si pudiera quedarme aquí por siempre._

_Francis rió-. Estoy seguro que puedes, maldito holgazán._

_-No puedo creer que esta semana esté por acabar –dijo Gilbert-. ¿Cómo es que siempre se va tan malditamente rápido?_

_Antonio sacudió su cabeza, sin una respuesta a esa pregunta. Por los últimos cinco años, desde que habían cumplido quince, los mejores momentos en la vida de Antonio habían sido estas breves semanas del año en que se las arreglaba para pasarlas con sus dos mejores amigos. Hablando, riendo, discutiendo, coqueteando, bebiendo, excursionando… si tan solo la vida pudiera ser siempre así._

_-La próxima vez en mi casa, ¿si? –continuó Gilbert-. Ludwig ha estado preguntando cuando los verá otra vez, muchachos._

_-¿Cómo está el pequeño? –preguntó Antonio.- ¿Le gusto aquel modelo de avión que le envié por su cumpleaños?_

_-No tan pequeño, la verdad. Doce años y el mocoso ya es casi tan grande como yo. Pero adoró el avión. Está colgando del techo con todos los demás._

_-De acuerdo –dijo Francis-, intentemos juntarnos en diciembre, ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada como la navidad en Alemania._

_-Sí –confirmó Antonio-. Casas de galletas de jengibre y brillantes árboles de navidad y velas y nieve…_

_-Gluehwein y schnapps y cerveza…_

_-Hombres musculosos en lederhosen y camareras tetonas en con cortas dirndls… Ahh –Francis suspiró dramáticamente-. Si, este diciembre he de enamorarme en Alemania._

_Antonio giró su cuello y echó un vistazo a Francis-. No vas a enamorarte. Vas a dormir con gente._

_Francis lo miró con desdén-. Sí, y me enamoraré de todos quienes compartan mi cama._

_-Eso no es amor, Francis. Eso es sexo._

_-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que es amor y que no? Me he enamorado cientos de veces. Y me enamoraré otras cientos._

_-Urgh –dijo Gilbert estridentemente-. Puedo prometerles con toda seguridad que nunca me enamoraré._

_Antonio miró nuevamente el oscuro cielo azul y respiró el tibio y limpio aroma a lavanda-. Yo me enamoraré, pero solo una vez._

_-Cuán terriblemente aburrido, mon chér. Nunca pensé que te escucharía moralizar._

_-No estoy moralizando. Puedes dormir con quien sea que elijas – bonne chance, cuídate, viel Spass*. Simplemente estoy diciendo que creo que solo se ama verdaderamente una sola vez._

_Francis se burló-. ¿Y como se supone que distingas a este único y verdadero amor de todos los otros?_

_-Bueno, aún no lo sé. Pero lo sabré cuando suceda. Será algo así como, cuando la mires, a esa persona, y la veas como es en realidad. Puede ser de inmediato o puede que no suceda la primera vez. Y puede que sea desestabilizante, o que te des cuenta de manera silenciosa. Pero es cuando la miras y te das cuenta, más allá de toda duda, que es lo más hermoso que has visto en todo tu vida._

_-Francis ahogó un gritito simulando haber tenido una revelación.- Creo que eso sucedió con esa camarera la otra noche…_

_Gilbert resopló-. Ambos están locos. Esta estúpida idea de amor ni siquiera existe._

_Antonio se encogió de hombros-. Búrlense todo lo que quieran. Pero sucederá. Cuando la vea… lo sabré,_

.

_Primavera, 1942_

.

El aire estaba cálido y tranquilo, el sol de la tarde bajo y dorado a través de las nubes naranja y Lovino y el abuelo Roma caminaban animadamente de vuelta hacia su hogar. Feliciano saltaba emocionado a su alrededor. Alguien le había dado una copa de vino, lo que nunca fallaba para hacer que se comportará aún más insoportablemente feliz y energético de lo usual. Pero hoy estaba bien. Hoy a Lovino no le importaba. Porque hoy era un gran día para una Italia libre.

-O partigiano, portami via –cantaba Roma, su estrepitoso barítono resonando en los campos circundantes.

-O bella, ciao! Bella ciao! Bella ciao, ciao ciao! –Feliciano siempre era el mejor cantante. Lovino solo lo hacía cuando estaba ebrio. Lo cual probablemente tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que se le uniera mientras su hermano cantaba el coro alegremente junto al abuelo Roma.

-O partigiano, portami via…

-Ché mi sento di morir!

Los tres se disolvieron en risas estrepitosas. La misión de aquella mañana había resultado perfecta – un camión con armas e información vital explotó en mil pedazos – y habían pasado la tarde bebiendo, cantando y celebrando en la habitación trasera de la Cantina Verde. A Lovino se le había permitido participar en la misión esta vez. Por supuesto, no había hecho nada más que quedarse con el abuelo Roma al otro lado de la calle mientras él daba la señal, pero a pesar de todo había estado ahí. Había sido parte de ello. No estaba seguro de si era el vino o el estimulo de la adrenalina que aún corría por sus venas lo que lo ponía tan eufórico.

-¿Qué viene ahora, abuelo? –preguntó Lovino animadamente cuando al fin logró mantener su risa bajo control-. ¿Una base? ¿Una ruta de suministros? ¿Un emplazamiento secreto en el pueblo?

-Oh, Lovino –suspiró Roma, sonriendo y apoyando una mano en el hombro de su nieto-. ¿Podemos solo celebrar hoy?

-Pero debemos prever, ¿no? –el sol se hundía tras los árboles mientras giraban hacia el angosto camino que llevaba a la casa-. Eso es lo que siempre dices, y hoy te demostré que puedo tomar más responsabilidades, y realmente creo que es tiempo de que…

Lovino se fue callando lentamente al mirar hacia la puerta de la casa. Había alguien de pie frente a ella. Se sintió repentinamente mareado y afiebrado cuando todo comenzó a girar dentro de su cabeza y el tiempo se desaceleró hasta detenerse. Feliciano ahogó un grito y Roma dio unos cuantos pasos rápidos hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos sobre sus ojos y mirando-. ¿Ese es…?

-¡Antonio! –gritó Feliciano, corriendo hacia el risueño español y abrazando. Roma rió y lo siguió, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, besando sus mejillas con entusiasmo. Lovino se quedó quieto, de pie, pasmado, más allá de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento, mirando la animada bienvenida desde la distancia. Todo su mundo partiéndose, dando vueltas y giros bruscos. Hace mucho tiempo había perdido la cuenta de los días desde que Antonio había partido. Y ahora, todo lo que sabía era que realmente no esperaba que volviera. Le tomo demasiado tiempo moverse, obligarse a caminar lentamente por el sendero.

-¡Me alegro tanto de verte nuevamente por acá! –dijo Roma, su ruidosa voz llegaba desde la entrada.

La sonrisa de Antonio brilló por el camino, iluminando los campos-. Es bueno estar de vuelta, Roma.

-¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué viste? Oh, oh, ¿me trajiste regalos?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Feli!

Antonio finalmente miró a Lovino y le sonrió dulcemente cuando este llegó al umbral. Lucía tal cual Lovino lo recordaba… y evocaba exactamente la misma reacción. Aún ese revoloteo en su corazón, en su estómago, aún ese desagradable dolor que no podía controlar ni reprimir. Aún esa rabia debido a su partida, debido a que no había regresado. Después de todo este tiempo – casi tres años. Tres años y nada había cambiado. Antonio sonrió brillantemente, con alegría, luego miró hacia el cielo y rió-. Ni un poco, maldición.

Por un breve e insensato segundo Lovino pensó que había leído su mente. Luego frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos-. ¿Ni un poco maldición qué?

Antonio solo sacudió su cabeza, sus verdes ojos centelleando mientras sonreía de esa manera tan exasperante, perfecta, terrible, maravillosa-. Nada.

Roma abrió la puerta, tomó a Antonio del brazo y lo llevó hacia la casa-. ¡Entra, entra! ¡No nos quedaremos aquí todo el día!

Feliciano brincó a través del umbral, Lovino lo siguió lentamente, aturdido y levemente confundido. Y Antonio sonreía todo el tiempo, mientras Roma tomaba sus maletas y le ofrecía comida y prácticamente lo forzaba a sentarse junto a la mesa, mientras Feliciano reía y hacía preguntas interminables, mientras todo avanzaba demasiado rápido sobre la cabeza de Lovino y luchaba por comprender que Antonio estaba realmente sentado frente a él, en su casa, en su vida. Que realmente estaba allí, después de todo este tiempo, ya no solo un sueño intangible en su memoria, sino que realmente allí, sonriendo y riendo y contestando a las preguntas de Feliciano y arreglando su cabello y asintiendo y mirándolo tan sutil y brevemente…

Roma colocó dos botellas de vino sobre la mesa-. Solo iré a buscar unas copas…

-Yo las traigo –Lovino casi gritó antes de de dirigirse velozmente a la cocina. Una vez solo dejó escapar un profundo y tembloroso suspiro y se apoyó contra la banqueta, mirando sus manos. Tres años y creía que ya lo había superado. Pero esta reacción… era más fuerte de lo que recordaba, lo dejaba sin balance, era aterrorizante e inesperada y tan intensa que dolía. Y cómo podía Antonio lucir tan maravilloso, su voz seguir tan alegre, sus ojos aún tan cálidos y brillantes. Cómo podía hacer añicos tan fácilmente tres años de intentar olvidar.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar. Recuerdos que Lovino había intentado ocultar, que había reconstruido en su cabeza cientos de veces. Antonio acercándose a él y diciéndole que era hermoso, sujetando su mano y susurrando que lo protegería, cantando en español y entregándole una guitarra y mirándolo y llamándolo '_corazón_'… Y por supuesto, ese momento, ese momento que parecía clavado en su memoria, aquel que repetía una y otra vez en oscuras y solitarias horas de la madrugada. Antonio estrechándolo entre sus brazos, aquella sensación, su respiración, el tacto de sus manos, esas emociones que despertaba, esos sentimientos que evocaba los cuales nunca desaparecieron. Y luego, esas mismas manos alejandolo… y Lovino se dio cuenta que aún estaba enojado por ello, después de todos estos años. Respiraba con mucha dificultad, indefenso frente los recuerdos y emociones que lo asaltaban implacablemente. Porque ahora Antonio estaba de vuelta. En la habitación de al lado. Estaba aquí, de regreso, y esto era real otra vez, y Lovino no sabía cómo…

-¿Lovino?

-¡Santa mierda! –Lovino saltó y giró. Feliciano chilló-. ¡No te acerques tan sigilosamente, Feliciano!

Este levantó sus manos a la defensiva-. Pero, no, yo…

-¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?

-Dijiste que vendrías por unas copas y has estado acá por quince minutos.

-Oh. Cierto, de acuerdo, yo… -Lovino abrió la alacena y tomó unas copas-. Ya voy.

Feliciano ladeó su cabeza-. ¿Estás bien, Lovino? Pareces un poco…

-¡Estoy perfecto! –Lovino cerró de un golpe la puerta de la alacena e irrumpió de vuelta en la sala.

Sentado a la mesa mientras Antonio, Roma y Feliciano hablaban animada y fácilmente, Lovino no tenía idea de que decir. No sabía como actuar, dónde mirar, qué hacer con sus manos. Buscó algo en lo que enfocarse y se decidió por la botella delante de él, rápidamente bebiendo dos copas de vino antes de que Roma se la quitara y le dijera que se fuera más despacio. Lovino miró enojado a la mesa, avergonzado, sin opción más que escuchar el alegre y cadencioso acento español de Antonio. Era obvio que solo hablaba de cosas sin importancia frente a él y Feliciano. Evitaba mencionar la guerra, en vez de eso, hablaba de cosas tontas como los diferentes automóviles que tenían en Bélgica y el extraño clima de España. Les dio regalos de los lugares en los que había estado – chocolate de Suiza, vino de Francia, libros de poesía de Inglaterra. Y todo el tiempo Antonio solo le daba unas miradas mínimas, unas sonrisas minúsculas, mientras reía y bromeaba y entregaba toda su atención a Feliciano y Roma. Lovino comenzó a preguntarse si el maldito se daba cuenta siquiera de que él estaba allí. No es que lo enojara, o le doliera, porque no era así, y no le importaba, él…

-¿Y cómo has estado, Lovino? ¿Aprendiste a tocar tu guitarra?

Lovino se congeló. Y lo contempló. Antonio lo estaba mirando. Sonriéndole. Esperando que hablara. Y, oh Dios, su cerebro se había apagado y no podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir, no podía…

-Lovino tiene suerte de que su abuelo aprendiera a tocar en sus tiempos. Heredó mi talento natural, por supuesto, es muy hábil, ¿cierto, Lovino?

Antonio seguía mirándolo directamente. Lovino aún no podía hablar. Por qué este nerviosismo, este apretado nudo en su garganta, su pecho y su estómago le hacían imposible el decir, hacer o pensar algo… Lovino bajó la mirada hacia sus manos-. No –se las arregló para decir con la voz ahogada-. No realmente –Podría haberse golpeado a sí mismo. Por fortuna, Antonio cambio de tema rápidamente-. ¿Qué opinas del libro, Feli?

Feliciano inclinó su cabeza mientras volteaba con curiosidad las páginas del libro de poesía inglesa que Antonio le había dado-. Dice que los poemas son románticos pero solo hablan de montañas y rosas y gente disparándole a gaviotas.

Antonio rió ruidosamente. Lovino apretó sus dientes-. 'Romántico' también se refiera a un movimiento artístico. No siempre es sobre amor.

-Oh –Feliciano lucía decepcionado.

Antonio le sonrió a Lovino-. Los poemas de amor también son mis favoritos –Lovino lo ignoró y estiró el brazo para alcanzar la botella de vino.

El abuelo Roma obligó a Antonio a quedarse para la cena y la noche continuó de la misma manera – Feliciano y Roma charlando, Antonio riendo, preguntándoles cosas. Lovino miraba en silencio a la mesa, la parte de atrás de su cuello ardiendo y su estómago liándose con rabia, celos y frustración. Apenas comió, apenas levantó al mirada, apenas habló durante toda la comida, pero Antonio, Roma y Feliciano no necesitaban ayuda con la conversación. Y Lovino estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, después de todo. Luego de lo que se sintió como demasiado tiempo y como solo un instante, Antonio finalmente dejó su vaso y comenzó a levantarse-. Me temo que he abusado de su amabilidad. Es tiempo de que vuelva a mi habitación en el pueblo.

Lovino no sabía si el sentimiento en su pecho era de alivio o decepción. Pero luego Roma se puso de pie rápidamente y agarró el hombro de Antonio-. Disparates, amigo. Has bebido demasiado vino como para hacer el viaje a salvo. Te quedarás aquí esta noche.

Lovino tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se atragantó. Tosió, resopló y bufó, luego agarró una botella y tomó unos cuantos tragos para intentar aclarar su garganta. Finalmente recuperó el aliento, levantó la mirada, con sus ojos humedecidos, vino goteando por la comisura de sus labios, y se encontró con que todos lo miraban.

-Guau –dijo Feliciano-, ¿Estás bien?

La piel de Lovino ardía por la humillación. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces, arrojo violentamente la botella y pateó la silla detrás de él mientras se ponía de pie-. Cállate. ¿Qué diablos están mirando? ¡ Váyanse a la mierda!

-¡Lovino! –gritó Roma, pero Lovino lo ignoró y salió furioso de la sala.

Lovino se negó a hablar con Feliciano cuando este se asomó por la puerta de la habitación preguntando qué estaba mal, por qué estaba de tan mal humor, por qué no estaba feliz de ver a Antonio como lo estaban él y el abuelo, por qué solo miraba la mesa enojado… Lovino simplemente lo ignoró y lanzó las mantas por sobre su cabeza, con la intención de dormir largamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero no podía dormir. Por supuesto que no podía dormir. Cómo diablos podría dormir cuando Antonio estaba en el cuarto de al lado.

Todo era tan estúpido, había hecho el ridículo toda la noche, y estaba tan enrabiado consigo mismo que actuaba de esa manera, se sentía de esa manera, y por qué no podía detener los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza y maldita sea lo único que necesitaba era aire.

Lovino se levantó de su cama y tomó una camisa. Se cercioró de que Feliciano estaba dormido antes de abandonar la habitación y encaminarse hacia la cocina. Empujó la puerta trasera y salió hacia el jardín, tropezando un poco, y se dio cuenta que aún estaba un poco un poco mareado. La noche era tibia, el jardín estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna casi llena, el aire nocturno aromatizado con lilas y romero. Caminó directamente a la pared más alejada, se apoyó en ella y miró el cielo estrellado. Se sentía más calmado allí, casi como si al fin pudiera comenzar a pensar claramente. Pero justo cuando bajó su mirada, se percató, por el rabillo del ojo, que alguien estaba de pie a solo unos metro de él. Una brusca sacudida se disparó a través de su cabeza y Lovino tomó un profundo respiro, casi gritando al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su pecho por la sorpresa.

-¡Lo siento, soy yo, lo siento! –el reconocer a Antonio casi hizo que la sorpresa de Lovino empeorara. Acaso esta noche podía ser aún más embarazosa…- Lo siento, Lovino, ¿te asusté? –Lovino miró a Antonio como si fuera un loco e intentó acompasar su respiración. La cara de Antonio se contrajo de preocupación-. Lovino, en serio, ¿estás bien?

-¡Estúpido bastardo, maldición, qué mierda estás haciendo, me has dado un puto susto de muerte, quién demonios se aparece en jardines ajenos a la medianoche, quiero decir oh Dios mío, en serio!

Antonio reprimió una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa-. Perdón –se rascó al cabeza y luego le acercó una cajetilla-. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

Lovino bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño envase con cautela, su respiración relajándose un poco. Entrecerró sus ojos-. Sí –Tomó un cigarrillo, mirando como Antonio ponía otro en sus labios, lo encendía con una cerilla y luego se la sostenía a Lovino. Este llevó el cigarro hacia sus labios con inquietud. Antonio acercó el fósforo, sonriendo, sus ojos brillando tras la llama.

-No le digas a tu abuelo.

Lovino no sabía porque esas palabras enviaban un hormigueante escalofrío que se disparaba por su columna y a través de su piel.

-No es asunto suyo –dijo Lovino con ligereza-. Tengo dieciocho años, puedo hacer lo que quiera –tomó una bocanada del cigarrillo y de inmediato cayó en un acceso de tos.

-No lo tragues –dijo Antonio. Casi sonaba como si estuviera riendo.

Lovino luchó por aire una vez más antes de que sus pulmones finalmente se aclararan. Le lanzó una mirada a Antonio con los ojos húmedos debido a la tos-. ¿Por qué siempre termino sin aliento cuando estoy contigo? –Bueno. Eso no sonó bien-. Yo… tú… quiero decir… ¿qué estás haciendo acá?

Antonio respondió con facilidad-. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Es una noche hermosa, ¿no crees?

-No, me refiero a qué haces aquí. ¿Por qué regresaste ahora?

Esta vez Antonio hizo una pausa-. Era el momento adecuado. Con los alemanes tomando el control, y… -Antonio se detuvo, suspiró y sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, simplemente mirando a Lovino-. Pero estoy tan contento de verte otra vez, Lovino. ¡Y has crecido tanto!

Lovino se encogió contra la pared, sintiendo que necesitaba esconderse de los ojos de Antonio-. Bueno, eso es lo que pasa en tres años.

Antonio asintió e inhaló el humo de su cigarrillo. Sonrió mirando el suelo-. Te extrañé.

Lovino pudo sentir como repentinamente su corazón se aceleraba-. Yo ni siquiera pensé en ti –Eso era, por supuesto, una mentira absoluta. No había pasado un día en los últimos tres años en el que Lovino no hubiera pensado en Antonio. Mientras los otros muchachos de la aldea hablaban de chicas, mientras el abuelo Roma bromeaba acerca de conseguirle una novia, mientras crecía para entender que era lo que se esperaba de un hombre y una mujer… todo en lo que pensaba era en Antonio.

-Es entendible –dijo Antonio tranquilamente-. Creí que quizás me habías olvidado –Lovino no lo dijo, pero eso era algo imposible. Lo sabía – lo había intentado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Bueno, estaba muy ocupado.

-¿Y no pudiste visitar ni siquiera una vez? ¿Ni una vez en tres años?

Antonio levantó la mirada, sorprendido-. Bueno, yo…

-Estaba tan confundido cuando te marchaste, los sabes. No sabía si había hecho algo mal, pero dijiste que no era así, pero también dijiste que te marchabas por mi culpa, y nunca entendí realmente el por qué.

Hubo una pausa muy larga durante la cual Antonio lo miró y Lovino procesó lentamente lo que acababa de decir. Estuvo a punto de huir, pero entonces Antonio respondió-. Lovino, lo lamento tanto. Creo que te lo dije una vez, que nunca he sido muy bueno para separar lo bueno de lo malo – que siempre sentía demasiado como para saber la diferencia –Antonio se interrumpió otra vez, parecía estar debatiendo si continuar o no. Lovino esperó en silencio, con su corazón revoloteando, sus manos temblando. La noche estaba tan tranquila y silenciosa a su alrededor, como si estuvieran en algún lugar lejano, tiempo atrás, donde era posible decirse cosas como estas el uno al otro. Antonio respiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Bueno, por eso me marché. Porque cuando estaba cerca de ti, no podía detener los sentimientos que me envolvían. Me gritaban, sobrepasaban todo, bloqueaban todo sentido de lo que era apropiado y… -Antonio cerró sus ojos, frunció su ceño y tomó otra bocanada de humo-. No debería estar diciendo esto.

Oh no. No podía detenerse ahora, no cuando Lovino se encontraba tan expectante, con su corazón retumbando, con su cabeza brumosa, con sus rodillas debilitándose…- ¿Qué sentimientos? –Lovino preguntó casi en un susurro, temeroso de la respuesta-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Antonio abrió sus ojos. Eran mucho más oscuros a la luz de la luna-. No soy quien para jugar con cosas como estas, así que seré honesto contigo. Tienes derecho a saberlo. Yo… siento algo por ti, Lovino. Creí que alejándome podrían cambiarlo. Pero por supuesto que no fue así.

Lovino se agarró de los ladrillos de la pared tras él, el sudor asomándose por su piel, la conversación se dirigía hacia un lugar que no sabía si quería seguir…- ¿Sientes algo?

-Sí. Muy fuerte. Romántico.

Lovino comenzó a respirar con dificultad y miró hacia otro lado. No esperaba esto. Sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento-. ¿Quieres decir… como la manera en que un hombre siente por una mujer?

-Algo así. Pero los hombres también pueden sentirse de esa manera por otros hombres.

Ahora parecía que el corazón de Lovino estuviera siendo estrujando, su mundo entero dando un vuelco y quedando cabeza abajo-. La gente dice que está mal.

-La gente le teme a lo que no entiende.

-¿Entonces por qué… si no está mal… por qué te fuiste?

Antonio volvió a respirar temblorosamente-. Tenías quince, Lovino. Incluso ahora eres… -Antonio se interrumpió y suspiró con frustración-. Incluso ahora no debería estar diciendo esto, sigo diciendo cosas inapropiadas. Pero no podía estar lejos por más tiempo. Cada noche de los últimos tres años he pensado en ti. Y verte ahora… Dios mío, pero todo lo que te extrañé, es… es impresionante.

Lovino sacudió su cabeza, todo parecía demasiado irreal y lejano. No podía comprenderlo. Que alguien pudiera decir esas cosas de él, pudiera sentirse así por él… Nadie nunca le había dicho cosas como esas antes. Demonios, ni siquiera le agradaba a alguien. Antonio debía estar confundido, no podía decirlo en serio. Debía ser un error, Lovino debía estar malinterpretando… Solo se quedó mirando la nada, atónito, la noche silenciosa a su alrededor, el olvidado cigarrillo aún ardiendo lentamente entre sus dedos.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, Lovino. Es solo, como dije… tienes derecho a saberlo.

Lovino estaba más que pasmado. Simplemente estaba atónito-. Yo… Yo no… -Lovino no habló para sí, ni para Antonio, simplemente no podía detener las palabras que se escapaban por sus labios-. No sé que se supone que debo…

-No –dijo Antonio rápidamente, con gravedad-. No se supone que debas hacer nada.

Respirando en el silencio, Lovino finalmente miró a Antonio, sus oscuros ojos a la luz de la luna, su siempre alegre, apasionado, hermoso rostro, justo como la imagen impresa en la memoria de Lovino. Y se preguntó qué significaban las palabras de Antonio, qué posibilidades había, qué podía significar todo esto… y repentinamente no podía respirar-. Oh –Lovino jadeó por aire, dejó caer la colilla, le dio la espalda… colocó una mano en la pared, se apoyó en ella, y siguió repitiendo lo mismo, incapaz de detenerse-. Oh… oh…

-_Mierda_ –Antonio estaba de pronto junto a él, su cara retorcida por la angustia. Cuando su mano casi lo rozó, Lovino estuvo a punto de gritar y se le acercó para aferrarsele, para alejarlo, ni siquiera lo sabía, y finalmente se decidió por deslizarse hasta el suelo. Antonio lo siguió, hablando rápidamente-. Olvídalo, Lovino, no sucedió nada. Nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? Ambos fingiremos que nada sucedió, y que nunca dije esas cosas, ¿está bien?

Lovino sacudió su cabeza, luego se detuvo y asintió, todo el tiempo negándose a mirar a Antonio. Intentó calmarse pensando cuan estúpido estaba actuando, que estaba haciendo el ridículo, cuán absurdo Antonio debía pensar que era. ¿Por qué siempre reaccionaba de modo tan exagerado? Todos pensaban que Feliciano era tonto e hiperactivo, pero Lovino era exactamente igual. Estaba agradecido de que probablemente estaba tan oscuro para que Antonio viera sus mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Lovino levantó la mirada mientras Antonio preguntaba lentamente, a regañadiente. Y se dio cuenta… no. No, no deseaba que se fuera. Porque allí afuera, solos, en medio de la noche, aún se sentía como otro tiempo y otro lugar. Así que quizás estaba bien si bajaba la guardia solo un momento-. No.

Antonio se recostó lentamente contra la pared. Lovino cubrió su cara con sus manos, avergonzado, pero Antonio le sonreía. Pasó sus dedos sobre sus ojos, miró a las estrellas y a la brillante luna casi llena. Todo se sentía tan diferente allí.

-Te ves tan hermoso a la luz de la luna –Antonio pronunció las palabras tan suavemente que Lovino estaba seguro que no se suponía que debía escucharlas. Frunció el ceño y siguió mirando el cielo-. No digas mentiras tan estúpidas.

-No es mentira, Lovino. Realmente eres lo más hermoso que he visto… -Antonio soltó una breve y tranquila risa, casi como un suspiro-. En toda mi vida.

.

Era la primera reunión de la Resistenza desde el regreso de Antonio, y la cantina estaba llena. Feliciano se sentó en la esquina a dibujar y Lovino en una mesa junto a él, balanceando sus piernas nerviosamente mientras la reunión avanzaba. Pero Lovino apenas miraba a su abuelo mientras Roma daba el discurso usual acerca de las actividades recientes y la constante vigilancia. En vez de eso, los ojos de Lovino estaban fijos en Antonio. La noche anterior se sentía como un sueño. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si había sucedido. Era evidente que no podía ser real. De seguro Antonio no podía realmente pensar esas cosas acerca de Lovino, no podía sentirse de esa manera por él. Antonio era un maldito estúpido, cierto, pero nadie podía ser tan estúpido. Lovino prefirió creer que había imaginado la mayor parte y malentendido el resto. Porque así era más fácil lidiar con ello.

Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta que Antonio lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Y sonreía. Lovino se sonrojó violentamente y se concentró en lo que Feliciano estaba dibujando a su lado. Con sus pensamientos revolviéndose rápidamente por su cabeza y sus nervios sobrepasandolo, Lovino apenas podía prestar atención a la reunión hasta que se dio cuenta que Antonio estaba hablando.

-Los alemanes han estado usando unas pocas rutas de suministros, pero nada tan importante como esto. Esta vía férrea es su enlace más importante y directo con Alemania y está siendo usado para transportar suministros vitales a las bases…

Lovino ladeó su cabeza, mordió sus labios y perdió completamente la concentración una vez más. Había algo diferente en Antonio cuando hablaba de esta manera. Algo emocionante, apasionante, confuso y tan… atractivo. Todos en la habitación permanecían en silencio escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

-Nuestro objetivo es simple. Si pierden esta línea, retrasaremos a los alemanes por meses. Por lo que debe ser destruida.

La habitación se llenó de palabras silenciosas y murmullos-. Nunca hemos intentado algo así antes –dijo uno de los hombres.

-No. Pero la situación nunca había sido tan grave. Esto es solo el comienzo. Desde ahora, nuestros ataques contra los alemanes se incrementaran… lo mismo con el peligro.

Un estremecimiento corrió por la piel de Lovino al escucharlo. Estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que esas palabras lo preocupaban. Porque esto era lo que Antonio hacía, siempre, y Lovino comenzó a darse cuenta cuan peligroso era en realidad. Y cuanto lo asustaba.

En los días siguientes, Antonio volvió a formar parte de sus vidas una vez más. Era tal como Lovino recordaba. Yendo y viniendo constantemente, dándoles regalos absurdos y baratijas, quedándose a cenar luego de hablar en privado con Roma. Lovino estaba conociendo a Antonio de nuevo, e intentaba desesperadamente no caer en ese doloroso deseo y anhelo una vez más. Pero era tan difícil cuando Antonio le sonreía de esa manera, cuando lo observaba desde el otro lado del cuarto, cuando en todo lo que Lovino podía pensar eran esas palabras habladas en el jardín, esa desestabilizante confesión. Y se encontró a si mismo pensando si quizás, solo quizás, había alguna manera en que aquella confesión pudiera convertirse en algo más. Pero Antonio se había marchado antes, y volvería a hacerlo, o podría darse cuenta finalmente como era realmente Lovino y que había cometido un enorme error con estos tontos y equivocados sentimientos por él.

La tarde anterior a la misión, Antonio y el abuelo Roma hablaron en la sala hasta bien entrada la tarde. Feliciano ya estaba en la cama, pero Lovino permanecía en la cocina, esperando, enfermo por la expectación, asustado e inseguro, su estómago revolviéndose nerviosamente y su cabeza palpitando… Eventualmente, incapaz de soportarlo, Lovino se puso de pie de un salto e irrumpió en la sala. Antonio y Roma levantaron la mirada hacia él con sorpresa-. Quiero ir con ustedes.

Antonio sonrió, pero Roma frunció el entrecejo y sacudió su cabeza-. No. Es demasiado peligroso.

Lovino se puso furioso de inmediato, lleno de frustración. No era solo que Roma seguía trantándolo como un niño, lo estaba haciendo frente a Antonio. Lovino lo miró enojado, con los puños apretados-. Sé lo que hago, abuelo, yo…

-Lovino, no tendremos está conversación ahora. La respuesta es no. Además…

-No es necesario que pelee –Lovino insistió desesperado-. Seguramente necesitas a alguien que conduzca el automóvil o algo…

-Los planes ya están hechos, y no hay espacio para uno más.

-Pero escúchame…

-¡NO, Lovino! –Roma lo miró como si fuera un estorbo, un niño revoltoso. La visión de Lovino se nubló con rabia. Su pulso golpeaba en su cabeza. Apretó sus dientes y sus puños, furioso y humillado. Mordió sus labios tan fuerte que se hizo daño y miró a Roma desafiante.

-Puedo ir y unirme al ejército mañana si quisiera, lo sabes. Apuesto a que ellos no pensarían que soy muy joven.

Roma lucía exasperado-. No digas estupideces, Lovino.

-¡No es estúpido, es la verdad! –Luego, con mucha rabia, sin pensar, queriendo herir y hacer enojar a Roma, Lovino gritó-. ¡Cómo te encantaría si fuera y me uniera a los fascistas! ¡Estoy seguro que tendría más libertad con ellos que la que tengo en esta casa!

Roma reaccionó de inmediato, golpeando su puño contra la mesa antes de levantarse, furioso, y dar un paso hacia Lovino. Luego, repentinamente, asombrosamente, Antonio se levantó y se puso en medio de los dos. Todos se detuvieron. Hubo una pesada pausa mientras entendían que había sucedido. Incluso Antonio lucía sorprendido mientras Lovino lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Roma fulminando a Lovino con una expresión de confusión e ira. Y luego Antonio rió.

-Si es acción lo que quieres, Lovino, no te sugiero que te unas al ejército italiano. Creo que reclutan basándose en cuan rápido puedes correr con una batalla librándose a tu espalda. Una lástima, es muy diferente a los días de la Gran Guerra, ¿no, Roma? Lo cual me recuerda, quería preguntarte acerca de tu famosa técnica de evasión antes de la sexta batalla de Isonzo. He pensado que quizás podamos usar ese brillante movimiento en una escala menor. Estoy seguro que tienes algunas ideas.

Roma entrecerró sus ojos, mirando a Antonio y Lovino alternadamente. Pero Antonio siguió sonriendo con facilidad, y eventualmente Roma asintió levemente y retrocedió-. Es interesante que menciones eso. Vete, Lovino.

Aún furioso, pero ahora también confundido, irritado, muy extrañado y levemente alagado, Lovino abandonó rápidamente la habitación, a través de la cocina, hacia el jardín. Sentía enormes deseos de gritar. En vez de eso, caminó hacia la pared, la pateó, luego se giró y se apoyó pesadamente contra ella. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Por qué Antonio se había colocado entre él y Roma de esa manera, casi como si intentara… protegerlo? Era ridículo, no necesitaba que lo protegieran de su abuelo. Pero pareció que Antonio lo hizo sin pensarlo, de manera automática. Lovino llevó sus manos a su cabeza como si intentara evitar que explotara. No podía lidiar con esto. Nunca podía manejar bien sus emociones, pero cada vez que Antonio estaba cerca todo se volvía mil veces más confuso. ¿Tenía siquiera una idea de lo que le hacía a Lovino? Si era así, ¿se detendría? Y más importante - ¿querría Lovino que lo hiciese?

Cerrando sus ojos, Lovino sentía su piel helada en la suave brisa del anochecer, su pulso desacelerándose hasta calmarse. Se negaba a admitir que era lo que estaba esperando. Pero su estómago punzaba nervioso, su cabeza giraba con un afán de algo que no podía captar del todo.

Al cabo de un rato, le llegó el sonido de unos pasos y Lovino abrió sus ojos para ver a Antonio sonriéndole. Su pulso se aceleró una vez más, pero solo frunció el entrecejo-. Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es que te diga que seas cuidadoso mañana.

-Lo seré.

-Y te… te veré después de la misión.

-Sí –los ojos de Antonio brillaron a la luz de la luna y rió suavemente-. Por favor no te unas al ejército mientras tanto –Lovino lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y abrió su boca para responder, pero mordió de vuelta las palabras y miró el suelo-. ¿Querías decir algo? –preguntó Antonio.

-¡No!

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Adiós, Lovino –Antonio se dio vuelta para irse y el pecho de Lovino se atiborró con pánico y duda-. Espera, Antonio, yo… -Antonio se volvió lentamente, con ilusión. Lovino luchó para devolverle la mirada. Maldición, esto era tan difícil.

-He estado pensando en lo que dijiste. Aquí, en el jardín, la última vez. Cuando me dijiste… -pero no pudo terminar la oración.

-Lo recuerdo –dijo Antonio suavemente.

-Bueno… eso. Solo… he estado pensado en ello.

Antonio sonrió-. Está bien.

Lovino le frunció el ceño a Antonio, asustado por como podía interpretarse lo que acababa de decir-. Eso no quiere decir nada, ya sabes, no quiere decir que yo… -y Lovino se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Cuán estúpido era decir eso… volvió frunció su entrecejo con amargura y cruzó sus brazos con violencia-. Puedes irte ahora.

Antonio rió otra vez, su rostro tan atractivo y sin preocupaciones en la suave luz. Luego estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de Lovino y la levantó lentamente. Lovino sintió como el contacto se disparaba a cada parte de su cuerpo, sintió el fuego a través de su cabeza y luego quemar a través de sus venas y como se detuvo su respiración. Intentó retirar su mano, pero no lo logró. Esta era la primera vez que Antonio lo tocaba desde que regresó… la primera vez en tres años. Y luego el mundo entero dio una sacudida cuando Antonio acercó la mano de Lovino a sus labios y la beso suavemente, sonriente, con ojos resplandecientes-. _Adiós, mi corazón._

Lovino arrugó su frente y retiró su mano apresuradamente. No sabía que más hacer. Antonio rió, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó tranquilamente hacia el portón trasero, silbando mientras se alejaba. Tan pronto como se hubo ido, Lovino respiró profundamente y una sonrisa no deseada se extendió incontrolablemente por su rostro. Su cabeza se sentía aturdida y liviana y se encaminó a la casa casi deslizándose, la risa a punto de escapar, toda la rabia y la vergüenza habían desaparecido debido a la incontenible felicidad del momento. Pero cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la cocina, se detuvo al instante, abruptamente. La sonrisa resbaló de sus labios. Roma lo miraba desde el umbral con una expresión sombría.

-Abuelo.

Sus ojos oscuros se desviaron hacia el portón y luego se posaron una vez más sobre Lovino-. Lovino, no te está permitido permanecer a solas con Antonio nunca mas, ¿lo entiendes?

Lovino reprimió un grito ahogado e intentó parecer confundido-. Pero, abuelo, ¿qué…?

Roma casi gritó las palabras-. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lovino ahogó una protesta y simplemente asintió, sus ojos clavados en el piso, su corazón cayendo a sus pies-. Sí, abuelo.

-Buen chico. Ahora ve a la cama.

Rabia. Humillación. Un poco de fútil frustración. Lovino asintió nuevamente-. Sí, abuelo.

.

-Fue inesperado. Un pequeño grupo de guardias en la estación. Estaban tan sorprendidos como nosotros. Los desarmamos pero perdimos a algunos de los nuestros, y tuvimos que escapar de inmediato…

Lovino había llegado temprano a la cantina para encontrarse con el abuelo Roma y escuchar los resultados de la misión de la noche anterior. No había estado muy seguro de que esperar. Una tranquila rendición del informe, una habitación vacía, desenfrenadas celebraciones como la última vez, quizás. En vez de eso, se quedó de pie escuchando a Roma explicando que era lo que había salido mal, porque habían fallado. Pero Lovino no necesitaba saber todo eso. Por qué la camisa de Roma estaba manchada de sangre, por qué los miembros de la misión lucían desgastados y cansados, por qué habían sido dispuestas más patrullas en las calles, por qué la gente estaba sentada en las esquinas con miradas inexpresivas o enojadas. Solo necesitaba saber una cosa.

-Antonio –dijo con la voz un tanto temblorosa-. ¿Dónde está Antonio?

Lovino pretendió no darse cuenta de la rápida y penetrante mirada que le lanzó su abuelo. Se quedó mirando la pared, esperando la respuesta-. La bala solo rozó su costado. Sin embargo, fue bastante profunda. Ha perdido mucha sangre.

Un enfermizo y caliente estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Lovino. El aire se volvió espeso y pesado a su alrededor, su cabeza atrapada en una nube en donde todo era muy oscuro y muy veloz-. ¿Dónde está? –se las arregló finalmente para decir con su garganta seca.

Roma no respondió. Luego de una larga pausa, uno de los miembros dijo- La habitación de al lado se ha convertido en nuestro pequeño hospital.

Lovino no escuchó más. Demasiado perdido en sus aterrorizantes emociones para pensar en lo que hacía, atravesó la habitación corriendo hacia la puerta lateral, ignorando el gritó que sonó tras él.

-Espera, está durmiendo…

Lovino no se detuvo, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y retrocedió de inmediato debido al aroma a sangre que lo golpeó. Antonio yacía sobre un colchón manchado de rojo, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro blanco, su pecho subiendo y bajando con regularidad. Vendajes ensangrentados envolvían su cuerpo y cubrían el piso, cuencos metálicos y una serie de instrumentos estaban sobre la mesa de centro. El cuerpo de Lovino esta frío como la piedra, su cabeza se incendiaba. Un miedo horroroso rodaba en su estómago mientras cientos de horribles e insoportables pensamientos los atacaban. ¿Qué tal si esto era todo? ¿Qué tal si Antonio moría? Y qué si Lovino solo se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía para perderlo todo… Qué haría, qué haría, oh Dios, ¡qué se suponía que haría! Estaba aterrorizado, al borde del pánico. Lo único que quería hacer era gritar.

-Va a estar bien, Lovino –este no se dio vuelta al escuchar a Roma hablando justo detrás de él. Mantuvo sus ojos en Antonio, en su pálido rostro, en su ensangrentado costado-. Está herido, es cierto, pero sobrevivirá.

Lovino se sentía mareado, enfermo. Las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor, su respiración se aceleró, su pulso enardecido y resonando. Esto era demasiado. Tenía que salir de allí. Se dio vuelta y corrió a través de la habitación, sin prestar atención a las miradas que se disparaban en su dirección, ignorando a Roma gritando tras él.

Sus pies golpeaban las duras piedras y todo era aún demasiado irreal, tan fuerte, extraño, sofocante, pero más que nada era aterrorizante. Este horripilante miedo que avanzaba lentamente, abarrotando su mente, sacudiendo su cuerpo, sofocando sus pulmones. No podía soportarlo. Lovino alcanzó el final de la calle antes de que la nausea en su estómago se incrementara y lo superara. Cayó contra la muralla, se apoyó con una mano sobre el frío pavimento, luego se inclinó y vomitó.

No podía lidiar con esto. No valía la pena. Esta sensación sencillamente no valía la pena – el preocuparse tanto por alguien que la sola idea de que se aleje o muera lo dejaba hecho un caos frenético, enfermo, temblando, ardiendo y helándose, con la sensación de que su pecho iba a partirse, que la oscuridad lo envolvería y que colapsaría, gritaría y se rompería en millones de pedazos.

La comprensión fue repentina, sorpresiva. Si amaba a Antonio, tenía mucho que perder. Y un día lo haría. Porque lo que Antonio hacía era muy peligroso. Un día Lovino estaría destruido… y no podría soportarlo. No podía soportar más de esto. Lovino limpió su boca, trastabilló calle abajo, ignorando las preocupadas y asqueadas miradas de los pocos transeúntes. Y llegó a una decisión. Sería más sencillo si cerraba su corazón ahora, si detenía esta estúpida y pequeña amor ciego antes de que llegara más lejos. Y además, mírenlo – hecho un lío, quebrado, un patético cobarde, sin valor, impotente, un debilucho sin amigos quien aún era tratado como un niño. Le estaría haciendo un favor también al pobre e ingenuo Antonio.

Lovino se negó a regresar a la cantina en los días siguientes, en vez de eso, se pasaba el tiempo en casa y a veces aventurándose al mercado de la aldea junto a Feliciano. Sabía que el abuelo Roma comenzaba a preocuparse por él, pero lo ignoraba con facilidad. No preguntaba por Antonio, a pesar de que ardía por saber como estaba, pero afortunadamente Feliciano resolvía ese problema con sus constantes e insistentes preguntas acerca de la mejoría de Antonio. Lovino estaba increíblemente aliviado de oír que se recuperaba aún más rápido de lo esperado, a pesar de que nunca preguntaba ni actuaba como si tuviera el más mínimo interés. Roma continuó organizando misiones, pero Lovino ya no preguntaba si podía ir… no podría soportar el ver a Antonio. Y siempre estaba esa voz dentro de él, una pequeña, estúpida e insistente voz que le decía cuán neciamente estaba actuando, cuan egoístamente, cuan completamente estúpido… una voz que sabía que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo.

Lovino intentó convencerse de que si no veía a Antonio, todos esos sentimiento se irían y su vida volvería a la normalidad. Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Y era evidente que no podía evadir a Antonio por siempre. Por eso cuando una tarde entró a la cocina y escuchó su voz hablando con el abuelo Roma en la sala, todo lo que había intentado reprimir con tanta firmeza lo inundó nuevamente, envolviéndolo, vertiéndose en cada parte de él.

-Esto fue simplemente un revés. Veremos muchos de estos obstáculos en los meses siguientes. Lo que importa es cuán rápido devolvamos el golpe, cuan ágilmente podemos ponernos de pie. Unas pocas vidas no significan nada para los fascistas… no podemos darnos el lujo de que signifiquen más para nosotros.

Hasta hace poco, Lovino hubiera escuchado ávidamente. Pero hoy huyó del sonido de la voz de Antonio, corriendo hacia el soleado jardín y se escondió en una esquina, tras un macetero de salvia y romero. Era infantil, lo sabía y era tonto. Pero aún así, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer.

Esto no debería cambiar nada, intentó decirse a sí mismo. Aún no estaba interesado en Antonio. Aún no le importaba. Aún no valía la pena. Oh Dios, seguía mintiendo. No importaba cuanto intentara cambiarlo, cada pensamiento que había tenido por las últimas semanas, todo el evitar y esperar e ignorar, todo había estado vinculado a un hombre, a un deseo, a un temor. Y cuando Antonio caminó a través de la puerta trasera hacia el jardín, Lovino sintió su resolución fortalecerse, debilitarse, despedazarse, desaparecer. El sol brillante de principios de verano temprano resplandeciente y caliente iluminaba el inadecuado escondite de Lovino. Antonio simplemente caminó hacia él, sonriendo de una manera que no podía soportar ver.

-Te he extrañado esta semana.

Lovino no respondió. Apartó la mirada de esa sonrisa, reposó sus brazos en sus rodillas y jugueteó con una ramita de romero.

Antonio calló para que Lovino respondiera, pero al ver que no lo hacía, habló nuevamente-. ¿Estás bien?

Lovino asintió. Sabía que debía ser él quien debía preguntarle eso a Antonio. Pero no lo hizo – no podía. Incluso a pesar de que el alivio de ver a Antonio de pie, sano y bien ante él hacía que su cuerpo se aliviara, Lovino no podía decir esas palabras. Antonio se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos que comenzaron a sentirse como horas, hasta que Lovino espetó- El abuelo nos dijo que estaba bien. Feliciano estaba preocupado.

-¿Lo estaba? –la voz de Antonio sonó casi divertida-. ¿Lo estabas tú?

Lovino apenas podía soportar la presión. Por qué Antonio no lo dejaba solo, por qué tenía que estar allí sonriendo y preguntando cosas que Lovino no podía responder… ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué quería? Lovino sentía como el sudor comenzaba a deslizarse por su cuello. Debía marcharse antes de perder el control-. Me alegra de que estés bien –se puso de pie-. Tengo que irme.

-Lovino, espera.

Por qué no tenía más alternativa que detenerse… ¿por qué no tenía más alternativa que esperar a que Antonio continuara?

-Me dijeron que fuiste a la cantina. Cuando estaba herido.

Lovino apretó sus dientes, fijó sus ojos en la puerta de la cocina-. Sí.

Antonio dio un paso hacia él. La respiración de Lovino se aceleró, incluso mientras giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado-. Estaba feliz de escuchar que… que estabas preocupado.

-Estaba preocupado por la causa –dijo Lovino con rapidez.

-Por supuesto –Antonio respondió con demasiada facilidad.

Lovino puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, movió nerviosamente sus pies. Esta conversación era tan difícil. No sabía que decir, qué era lo que Antonio quería que dijera, que era lo que él mismo quería decir. Finalmente posó su mirada de vuelta en Antonio, pero sus ojos traían demasiados recuerdos. De palabras dichas años atrás… _Quizás lo entiendas algún día…_ Otras habladas hace unas semanas… _Siento... algo por ti, Lovino…_ el recuerdo envió un emocionante y anhelante revoloteo a través de sus venas. Se sentía tan cerca de rendirse… Pero no había nada en que caer. Lovino no podía sentirse así, no podía aceptarlo. Debía detenerlo ahora. Cerró sus ojos y exhaló todas sus inútiles esperanzas, sus sueños rotos. Luego los abrió y habló.

-Recuerdas, Antonio… la primera noches después de que volviste. Nuestra conversación en el jardín. Lo que me dijiste.

Sí –la expresión de Antonio era casi esperanzada y dolía tanto que Lovino desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, yo solo… yo solo… yo quiero que sepas que… yo… -Oh Dios iba a decir esto… trató de convencerse de que lo hacía tanto por él como por Antonio-. Yo no me siento así por ti.

Antonio parpadeó con sorpresa-. Oh –entrecerró sus ojos con confusión, su expresión era incierta-. Pero Lovino…

-Necesitas saberlo –era mejor para él, mejor para Antonio, mejor para todos…

-Lo siento, pero de alguna manera, estaba empezando a pensar…

-¡No! –Lovino no podía permitir que Antonio debilitara su resolución-. ¡Mira, es fácil de entender. No siento nada por ti. Nunca lo haré. Así que detén esto. Deja de mirarme, deja de regalarme cosas, deja de llamarme tu 'corazón' porque sé lo que significa! –Lovino casi tropezaba mientras hablaba. Esto dolía tanto… dolía tanto decir esas palabras, ver la expresión en el rostro de Antonio, pero Lovino intentó convencerse de que dolería más admitir la verdad, así que simplemente continuó-. No soy como tú, Antonio. No siento nada por ti, porque no es normal y francamente… francamente es un poco desagradable.

Lovino podía ver como las palabras golpeaban a Antonio. Retrocedió un poco, su cara palideciendo, sus ojos desviándose hacia el suelo-. Oh. Ya veo.

-Esperabas demasiado. Y expresas tus sentimientos con demasiada claridad. Así que... yo... –Lovino vaciló pero rápidamente siguió adelante-. Te pido que los ocultes.

Antonio asintió, con sus puños cerrados y su mandíbula apretada. Luego suspiró, se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a Lovino-. Lo intentaré, Lovino. Voy a tratar de comportarme más apropiadamente en el futuro –Lovino pestañeó rápidamente, respirando, intentando calmar las lágrimas que se asomaban y también el dolor en su pecho, sintiendo la brillante mirada de Antonio y su sonrisa como un cuchillo. Antonio inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. Su acento se hacía más pronunciado mientras hablaba-. Me disculpo por cualquier problema que te haya causado. Es imperdonable de mi parte. Y también me disculpo por confundir mis deseos egoístas con la realidad –Antonio se dio vuelta y Lovino tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para reprimir un sollozo, para reprimir el deseo alcanzarlo y detenerlo. Antonio se paró brevemente junto al portón-. Pero Lovino. Nunca me disculparé por amarte.

Cuando Antonio atravesó el umbral, Lovino se hundió junto a la pared, puso su cabeza en sus manos y finalmente dejo a las lágrimas salir. E intentó convencerse de que esto era lo correcto, de que estaba protegiendo su corazón, de que estaba protegiéndose a sí mismo del dolor. Pero no podía detener el pensamiento que le gritaba estúpidamente, insistentemente. ¿Cómo podía algo doler más que esto?

.

_Navidad, 1934_

_._

_-Entonces, Antonio, ¿qué pasa si esta persona tuya decide que no se siente del mismo modo por ti?_

_Gilbert se quejó-. ¿Realmente estamos hablando de esto otra vez?_

_-Oh silencio, bebe tu vino**._

_-¡GLUEHWEIN! –gritó Gilbert antes de beber otro trago. La mesa delante de ellos estaba cubierta con platos vacíos, botellas a medio llenar y arrugados trozos de papel de colores, los últimos restos de una verdaderamente magnifica cena de navidad. Nadie celebraba navidad como los alemanes._

_-Bueno –dijo Antonio tratando de pensar en una manera de responder la pregunta de Francis-, ese es el riego, ¿no? No puedes evitar amar a alguien y no puedes controlar como esa persona se siente. Si no te ama… -Antonio se encogió de hombros- simplemente no te ama._

_Francis lucía horrorizado-. ¡Pero que terriblemente deprimente! ¿Estás tratando de decirme que solo te enamorarás una vez y que si esa persona no te ama, entonces allí quedó la única oportunidad que tenías?_

_-Es injusto, es cierto. ¿Pero qué puedes hacer?_

_-Lo que puedes hacer es pasar una semana lloriqueando por ella – comiendo mucho, bebiendo mucho, teniendo inmundo, sucio y fabuloso sexo con desconocidos – y luego olvidarla para siempre._

_Gilbert agitó su vaso frente a la cara de Antonio-. No, lo que puedes hacer es expandir rumores que la persigan por siempre de ese modo la pequeña mierda nunca olvidará que se metió con el chico equivocado._

_Antonio miró hacia arriba con frustración-. No estoy hablando de amar a alguien esperando algo en retorno. Hablo de amar a alguien por quien es. Por el modo en que habla, en que sonríe, en que lucha. Por lo que dice y por lo que cree, por todas las cosas maravillosas, desagradables, hermosas frustrantes, estúpidas, encantadoras, vergonzosas que dice y es. Porque es la única persona en el mundo entero que hace que por fin entiendas cuan perfecta e intrincadamente asombroso un ser humano puede ser. Y si no me ama, no cambia nada, porque no la amaré para que me ame, la amaré porque no tengo alternativa._

_-Antonio –Gilbert sacudió su cabeza y suspiró con frustración-. Eres un maldito, melodramático y estúpido bastardo._

_Antonio le dedicó una amplia sonrisa-. Pero vamos. Con líneas como esa, nadie será capaz de resistirse por mucho._

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

*Bonne chance - (Francés) - Buena suerte

Viel Spass – (Alemán) – Diviértete

* * *

NdT

**Juego de palabras intraducible. En el inglés original sale "glue wein" que literalmente quiere decir "vino pegamento", lo cual no hace sentido en español, pero la similitud en la pronunciación es evidente.


	4. Chapter 4

Le debo muchas gracias a Kay (ykwyh26) por toda su maravillosa ayuda en este capítulo. Nunca hubiera terminado de la manera que lo hizo sin ti, querida. Siempre sacas lo mejor de mi. :-)

* * *

Solo para clarificar los tiempos rápidamente. Este capítulo toma lugar en el otoño de 1943, unos pocos meses antes de que comiencen los eventos de 'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart'. Desde ahora, los grandes saltos entre capítulos terminarán.

* * *

La guitarra: (YouTube)/watch?v=ORGQ9df3ZbY

El baile: (YouTube)/watch?v=c9V64EPA4NU (¡Gracias Kay!)

* * *

Otoño, 1943

.

Antonio estaba soñando. Tenía que estar soñando. No había modo en que algo así de maravilloso, algo así de hermoso, algo que había ansiado, anhelado y deseado por tanto tiempo pudiera estar sucediendo, pudiera estar allí en sus brazos.

Se sentía nuevamente como esa tarde tiempo atrás, en su habitación rentada, justo frente a la cantina. El mundo era pequeño, silencioso, tranquilo, y solo una persona existía en él. Lovino - adorable, complicado, asombroso, frustrante y perfecto Lovino. Abrazándose a Antonio con mano livianas y firmes, apretándose a él con una fuerza dudosa, con sus ojos muy oscuros, con su respiración muy agitada. Antonio lo deseaba. Ardía por él. Por el culpable tacto de su piel, por la esencia de su cabello, por el roce de sus caderas y la oscuridad en sus ojos. Pero no, esto no estaba bien, y Lovino no entendía, pero era tan hermoso, tan cálido, suave e intenso, tan malditamente brillante, misterioso y seductor y Antonio no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener esto...

Pero no era cuatro años atrás. Porque cuando Lovino lo miró a través de sus abundantes y oscuras pestañas, en vez del adorable muchacho de quince años de aquella ferviente tarde, su cara sonrojada era la del apuesto, aún complicado, aún frustrante, aún perfecto joven a quien Antonio aún deseaba. así que esta vez, cuando Lovino gimió, Antonio no lo alejó. Porque si esto era un sueño, entonces estaba bien rendirse y dejarse llevar y malditas fueran las consecuencias. Y si no lo era... oh, y si no lo era...

Y así, Antonio se rindió. Acercó a Lovino, agarró su estrechas caderas y las aplastó contra las suyas. Lovino echó su cabeza hacia atrás y su gemido se transformó en una palabra-. Antonio... -esto no podía ser un sueño, era demasiado real, demasiado perfecto. Sentía cada toque de Lovino como una corriente eléctrica, se perdía en su pulsante, reforzada y quemante necesidad… el cabello de Lovino, sus labios, su piel, su aliento, su cuello, sus ojos tan, tan oscuros…

Pero Antonio despertó del modo que siempre sucedía. Con el corazón acelerado y la respiración jadeante, con las sábanas empapadas en sudor. Con un gruñido de decepción debido a que, una vez más, había sido solo un sueño. Yacía tendido en la pequeña cama, con las extremidades lánguidas, las últimas hormigueantes pulsaciones de placer desvaneciéndose lentamente de su afiebrada piel. Pestañeó para enfocar sus ojos y su agitado pecho comenzó a normalizarse mientras la luz del sol de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas e iluminaba la aburrida y sucia habitación.

Antonio pasó una mano por su cabello sucio y empapado en sudor y, a su pesar, sintió como la risa subía por su pecho mientras le lanzaba una mirada a las húmedas sábanas enredadas en sus muslos. Cualquiera pensaría que aún era un adolescente. Rió por lo bajo y se puso de pie, se apresuró en abrir las cortinas y sonrió animadamente al paisaje italiano. Era un día hermoso. Porque hoy, Antonio se dirigía al sur. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Lovino.

.

Lovino estaba sentado contra la pared del jardín, rasgueando las cuerdas de su guitarra ausentemente, tarareando mientras las doradas hojas de otoño flotaba por el jardín. Feliciano se había marchado hacia el mercado hace un rato y no estaba seguro de hacia donde había ido el abuelo. Roma siempre estaba inusualmente sombrío en esta época del año, a veces desapareciendo por horas – no fue hasta hace unos pocos años atrás que Lovino supo que esta era la estación en que su madre y abuela habían muerto. Así que Lovino se sentó allí, solo en el jardín – algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado por ese entonces. Solo con sus pensamientos, sus miedos y sus recuerdos. Todos los cuales terminaban dirigiéndose de manera inevitable hacia la misma antigua obsesión.

Había pasado más de una año de la mentira de Lovino, un año de su falsa declaración a Antonio. Un año de creciente presencia alemana en la aldea, de un incremento en los contraataques, de bombas, ejecuciones y sospechas. Un año en el que Lovino se lanzó a la Resistenza tanto como le estaba permitido; acompañando al abuelo Roma en todas las misiones que podía, escuchando atentamente cada reunión, vigilando e intentando cuidar de Feliciano. Un año de Antonio yendo y viniendo, pasando unos cuantos días en la aldea, en las habitaciones frente a la cantina, quedándose solo lo suficiente para dar la información que tenía y quizás organizar un bombardeo o una distracción. Solo el tiempo suficiente para desgarrar el corazón de Lovino, para traer toda la aflicción a la superficie una vez más. Y a pesar de todo, Lovino seguía tercamente diciéndose lo mismo. Este pequeño dolor que sentía no era nada en comparación con el que sentiría si cedía, nada al lado de los problemas que le causaría con el abuelo Roma. Y aunque Antonio muriera mañana, Lovino aún se quebraría, pero eso no era nada comparado a la devastación que sentiría si se permitía amarlo, saber todo lo que hubieran podido ser, saber todo lo que tenía para perder. No. Este dolor era preferible.

Pero Antonio aún lo miraba. Aún le sonreía, aún le hacía preguntas corteses de manera cuidadosa: cómo estaba, cómo estaba manejando el peligro cada vez mayor, cómo le iba con su guitarra. El rostro de Antonio se iluminaba cuando Lovino entraba en la habitación, aún pronunciaba su nombre de manera diferente. Aún, después de todos estos años, Antonio confundía a Lovino, y aún no podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía Antonio ser tan amable con él si Lovino solo era horrible con él? ¿Qué podía ver Antonio en él? ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a seguir todo esto? ¿Y por qué no quería que terminara? Lovino apenas recordaba como era la vida entes de la guerra, antes de que todo se tratara de sabotear soldados alemanes y esperar por Antonio.

Lovino continuó tocando su guitarra, mirando como sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas, escuchando su incierto tarareo trasformarse lentamente en palabras. Lovino no cantaba para nadie. Pero a veces se encontraba a sí mismo cantando solo, y antes de saberlo, se percató que estaba tocando y cantando la primera canción que había escuchado de Antonio, años atrás. Pronunciaba las palabras suavemente, tranquilamente, como si creyera que incluso en su propio jardín alguien podría oírlo y burlarse de él.

_Quiero tenerte muy cerca_  
_Mirarme en tus ojos_  
_Verte junto a mi..._

_Pienso que tal vez mañana_  
_Yo ya estaré lejos_  
_Muy lejos de ti... _

Lovino se perdió en las palabras y los recuerdos, sonriendo en su tranquilo ensimismamiento. Pasados unos segundos, miró hacia arriba y por un momento estuvo seguro que estaba soñando. Porque Antonio estaba de pie frente a él. De pie tranquilo y sereno, las hojas volando en el viento, a su alrededor, sonriendo amablemente, sus resplandecientes ojos tan verdes como el césped – la misma imagen en la memoria de Lovino en el momento en que se había marchado por primera vez, todos esos años atrás. Lovino se silenció, dejó de tocar y solo lo miró de vuelta. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que eventualmente Antonio habló-. ¡Cantas hermoso, Lovino! Me dejas en vergüenza.

Lovino empujó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, con un gesto nervioso y avergonzado. Antonio se había marchado hace solo unas semanas y estaba desconcertado por su súbita aparición-. No mientas.

Los ojos de Antonio se suavizaron-. Nunca te mentiría, Lovino.

Lovino sintió un atisbo de culpa debido al recuerdo de su propia agonizante mentira-. Regresaste otra vez –no tenía sentido decir eso, ¿Pero que más podía hacer?

-Sí –Antonio miró el suelo junto a Lovino-. ¿Puedo?

Lovino asintió y Antonio se sentó. Lovino giró su cabeza acomodándose contra la pared, mirando a Antonio. Y simplemente se miraron. Y no se sintió incómodo, o extraño o equivocado, el solo mirar en los ojos del otro. El corazón de Lovino se apresuró como siempre lo hacía, pero no sintió la antigua aceleración vertiginosa. Solo un tranquilo peso, casi como un ritmo confortable, tan cálido y suave como las hojas que danzaban en el viento. Se sentía como un alivio – como si hubiera estado esperando algo por tanto tiempo, algo que finalmente había llegado. Y al final era eso exactamente. Lovino se detuvo antes de devolverle la sonrisa a Antonio, desviando la mirada hacia su guitarra-. El abuelo no está en casa.

-Esperaré. Si está bien.

Lovino asintió y pasó sus dedos sobre la guitarra. El silencio se extendió tanto que sintió la necesidad de llenarlo-. Feliciano está en el mercado.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

Lovino asintió otra vez. Que conversación más insignificante, sin sentido, y a pesar de todo esto era lo menos solo que se había sentido en las últimas semanas. Lovino no solía sentarse junto a Antonio tan tranquilamente, pero estaba demasiado lleno de alivio y una tranquila felicidad para ni siquiera intentar golpear, o pelear o fruncir el ceño. Quizás estaba empezando a cansarse de aquello. Y no quería que Antonio se fuera-. Quizás puedas quedarte para la cena esta noche –maldición, no había querido decirlo en verdad. ¿Y acaso la respiración de Antonio se entrecortó? Este intentó cubrirlo de inmediato con una risa.

-¡Lovino! –gritó encantado-. ¡Qué bueno que me lo preguntes! ¡Me encantaría!

-No te emociones tanto, bastardo –refunfuñó Lovino, frustrado, aun mientras su corazón se aceleraba-. Estoy seguro de que el abuelo querrá hablar contigo.

-¡Bueno, por supuesto!

Oh, Lovino odiaba eso – la manera en que Antonio siempre estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía de esa manera tan alegre y ligera. Odiaba la manera en que esas palabras se disparaban a través de sus venas, la manera en que esa risa sacudía su estómago. Odiaba el hecho de que aún no podía controlar el efecto que Antonio tenía en él-. Y –dijo con frialdad, tratando de sonar como si no le importara-. ¿Cuánto te quedarás esta vez?

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De ti.

Las mejillas de Lovino se encendieron y su cuerpo se estremeció. Y Antonio solo sonaba como si intentara no reírse-. Oh –dijo Lovino, nervioso y tratando de ocultarlo-. ¿Tienes cosas importantes que hacer en otro lugar?

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer en todas partes. Incluido acá. Pero no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo –Lovino levantó la mirada al escuchar eso, pero Antonio solo sonrió. Esa sonrisa que causaba todo, que lo inundaba de emociones, miedo y confusión, querer y deseo. Esa deslumbrante sonrisa con la que cada vez era más difícil lidiar con cada visita de Antonio-. ¿Has estado bien? –Lovino asintió, silencioso. Antonio siempre llevaba sus conversaciones en silencio-. Lamento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños. ¡Pensar que ya tienes veinte años! –suspiró dramáticamente-. El tiempo pasa cada vez más rápido.

Y así era. Lovino dejó escapar un bufido, un suave sonido de alegría. El mundo moviéndose alrededor de ellos y a pesar de todo este sentimiento igual, este inmóvil y tácito algo entre ellos. Ese algo que Lovino no podía cambiar, y que no sabía si quería cambiar-. ¿Dónde has estado en los últimos meses?

Antonio se inclinó hacia Lovino, movió sus cejas y suspiró teatralmente.- ¡En reinos lejanos y mágicas tierras!

Lovino se burló y miró hacia arriba con exasperación-. De acuerdo, no me digas. No es que me importe, ya sabes.

Antonio frunció el entrecejo y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared bruscamente-. Oh, no eres divertido. En Francia, si quieres saber. Ni tan interesante, ¿cierto?

Lovino se sintió de inmediato indignado, herido, sus mejillas ardiendo con una oleada de embarazosa rabia. _No eres divertido..._ Sintió que algo de la calma se drenaba, reemplazada por la vieja y familiar rabia-. Entonces soy aburrido, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

Antonio se volvió para mirarlo rápidamente y parpadeó perplejo-. ¿Perdón?

Por supuesto que era aburrido, era obvio que Antonio no tenía tiempo para él, por supuesto que no era divertido…- No soy divertido, así que simplemente soy aburrido. Debe ser tan terriblemente poco interesante tener que hablar conmigo. Bueno, si soy tan fastidioso entonces puedes… ¿De qué te estás riendo, imbécil?

La conocida risa de Antonio era tan profunda y apasionada como siempre-. Oh, Lovino, eres muchas cosas, pero aburrido, te seguro, no es una de ellas. De hecho, siempre estoy esperando para ver como reaccionarás. Y justo cuando creo que te tengo descifrado –Antonio chasqueó sus dedos-. Vienes y me sorprendes.

Lovino lo miró y abrió su boca, pero no pudo responder a esas apalabras, a la manera traviesa en que Antonio las dijo. Así que respiró pesadamente y miró hacia abajo-. Cállate.

Hubo un breve silencio, como si Antonio realmente estuviera siguiendo la malhumorada orden de Lovino por una vez. Sin embargo, no duró mucho-. Estaba en Francia por razones personales esta vez.

Eso captó la atención de Lovino y se sentó derecho, levemente preocupado-. Oh. ¿Personales?

-Sí –los ojos de Antonio centellearon, su amplia sonrisa se redujo a una más pequeña, de satisfacción-. Me casaré con una encantadora chica francesa, ¿no lo sabías?

Un repentino rugido corrió a través de los oídos de Lovino. Sus mejillas se enfriaron cuando su sangre abandonó su rostro. Ni siquiera pudo pensar en ocultar su reacción, demasiado sorprendido, demasiado conmocionado, demasiado sobrepasado. Sus extremidades se pusieron rígidas, su garganta se cerró. Se quedó paralizado, a ciegas, horrorizado. El aire se volvió brumoso, caliente y sofocante a medida que el mundo se estrellaba, caía, se rompía a su alrededor…

-…vino… ¡Lovino! Lovino, estoy bromeando, respira –pudo escuchar de nuevo, y las inquietas palabras de Antonio se abrieron paso a través de la confusión. Podía ver otra vez y Antonio apareció frente a él, preocupado, agitando su mano frente a su cara-. Solo estaba bromeando, no hay ninguna chica francesa, no me casaré…

Lovino respiró profunda y dificultosamente. Oh Dios, cuán vergonzoso, cuán estúpido…- ¡No es como que me interese! –prácticamente gritó, para mirar de inmediato su guitarra, retorciendo sus manos, mortificado-. Solo estaba… estaba sorprendido de que alguien quisiera casarse contigo, bastardo –Lovino tomó otra profunda bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos unos instantes. Por suerte, Antonio no rió. De hecho, continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-En realidad estoy tratando de encontrar un viejo amigo francés. Su nombre es Francis. Solía pasar unas cuantas semanas cada estación con él y otro amigo de nosotros, Gilbert. Un alemán –Antonio rió entre dientes-. Pero no le gustaría que le llamara así. Siempre se consideró prusiano –Lovino escuchaba en silencio, tomándose su tiempo para estabilizar su corazón y recomponerse mientras Antonio hablaba despreocupadamente, evitando los ojos de Lovino con un tacto inusual-. Oh, nos divertíamos tanto. La vida era hermosa. Veranos en la campiña francesa, paseando en bicicleta a través de pequeñas aldeas con solo vino y pan en nuestras mochilas, durmiendo donde sea que cayéramos, ya fuera la cima de una montaña con aroma a lavanda o en un callejón parisino. Los inviernos en Alemania, bebiendo schnapps junto al fuego en cervecerías en Munich, andando en trineo sobre la nieve en la frontera con Suiza, pasando la navidad en Berlín, escuchando las historias de guerra del abuelo de Gilbert y molestando a su estricto y serio hermano menor. Y España –los verdes ojos de Antonio brillaron a la luz del sol mientras le sonreía al cielo. Lovino estaba cautivado, su vergüenza rápidamente desapareciendo-. Oh, Lovino, si pudieras ver España en la primavera. No hay lugar más hermoso en el mundo. Ya sea en el sur – cálidos días sobre la arena dorada y noches en ruidosas cantinas atestadas; o en el norte – vastos campos llenos de flores y estrechas calles llenas de recodos que llevan a secretos escondites centenarios. Y siempre, solo nosotros tres. Creando recuerdos que durarán toda una vida.

Lovino se encontró estupefacto, como siempre, por las palabras de Antonio, por la alegría y pasión en su rostro. Casi podía ver lo que describía, casi podía sentir su júbilo-. Un verano –dijo Antonio, su sonrisa tan lejana como sus brillantes ojos-, creo que fue 1935. Decidimos intentar llegar lo más lejos posible. Creo que la meta era Nueva Zelanda. Llegamos hasta Egipto.

Lovino ahogó un grito. Trató de no sonar tan sorprendido como se sentía-. ¿Has estado en Egipto?

Oh, sí –Antonio sonrió ampliamente-. Gilbert estaba convencido de que podría resolver los misterios del universo si se sintonizaba con las místicas energías de las grandes pirámides.

-Oh –dijo Lovino, sin saber muy bien lo que aquello significaba-. Y, uh… ¿lo logró?

-No –Antonio resopló divertido-. Pero consiguió romperse la nariz en El Cairo luego de una discusión con un anticuario. Después de escapar de un banda de matones armados con cimitarras y arrastrar a Francis de un burdel, pasamos la noche bebiendo vino barato en los faldeos de las pirámides. Y Gilbert tuvo su gran epifanía.

-¿Cuál fue? –preguntó Lovino con su mirada fija en el animado rostro de Antonio, fascinado por el deleite de sus recuerdos.

Los ojos de Antonio se desenfocaron mientras respondía-. Que las pirámides no son más que interesantes disposiciones de roca. Y que no hay nada parecido a una energía mística. Y que todo lo que importa en la vida es beber a fondo, divertirse y mantenerse vivo.

Lovino bajó su cabeza para ocultar su pequeña sonrisa-. Deben significar mucho para ti. Yo nunca he tenido amigos como esos… bueno, nunca he tenido amigos, en verdad.

Antonio lo miró, poniendo atención, sus ojos enfocándose otra vez-. ¿Eso te molesta?

-No –dijo Lovino honestamente-, la gente me confunde.

-La gente quiere lo que es fácil –Antonio rió secamente-, pero nada que realmente valga la pena llega fácilmente.

Lovino no entendió a lo que se refería, pero se sintió extrañamente sin aliento, así que volvió a su habitual entrecejo fruncido y regresó al tema anterior-. Bueno, como sea. ¿Encontraste a tu amigo?

Antonio suspiró y su sonrisa se desvaneció-. No. Está en la inteligencia francesa, y por lo tanto es muy difícil de rastrear. Incluso para mí.

-¿Por qué estás intentando encontrarlo?

Antonio se encogió de hombros-. Me gustaría saber si está vivo. Es importante para mí.

-Oh –dijo Lovino, tratando de ignorar la punzante ola de celos que calentaba su sangre-. Entonces tú y él…

-No. Nunca –Antonio lo dijo rápidamente, pero luego ladeó su cabeza pensativamente-. Bueno, a menos que cuentes esa salvada en Pamplona –soltó un silbido-. Aún le debo una a Gilbert por eso.

Lovino cambió de posición, incómodo. No quería saber nada más de aquella historia-. ¿Y qué hay de Gilbert? ¿Sabes si está vivo?

Antonio se tomó un tiempo para responder, su expresión oscureciéndose lentamente-. No, no lo sé. Gilbert… -Antonio se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza escuetamente, suspiró, una pequeña exhalación de decepción y pesar-. Gilbert se unió al ejército alemán. Ahora está en el frente este, creo.

-Él está… ¿qué? ¡Mierda! –Lovino estaba sorprendido, atónito-. ¿Tu amigo es un nazi?

-No –dijo Antonio con firmeza-. No, yo no dije eso. Dije se había unido al ejército alemán. Nunca se uniría a ese aborrecible grupo. Es un necio desorientado, sí. Pero es un buen hombre –Antonio fijó sus ojos en los de Lovino con una mirada seria-. No todos los alemanes son nazis, Lovino.

Lovino sintió un poco de vergüenza. Nunca había considerado las cosas desde ese punto de vista. Cuando Antonio sostenía una opinión, o señalaba un hecho, lo hacía con mucha seguridad y fervor. Lovino realmente no sabía mucho de Antonio, incluso ahora, casi cinco años después de que hubiera caído en su vida para poner todo cabeza abajo y lograr que este difícil y extraño mundo fuera aún más complejo de lo que ya era-. ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Lovino repentinamente. Se dio cuenta que nunca lo había preguntado. No sabía porqué Antonio hacía lo que hacía-. Ni siquiera eres italiano. ¿Por qué arriesgas tanto por Italia?

Antonio lo miró atentamente, con curiosidad-. Es debido a contra lo que estamos luchando.

-¿Alemania?

Los labios de Antonio esbozaron una mínima sonrisa-. No Alemania.

-El fascismo.

Antonio no respondió de inmediato. Su sonrisa disminuyó, sus ojos se oscurecieron, parecía estar debatiendo algo consigo mismo. Apoyo nuevamente su cabeza contra la pared y cruzó sus piernas. Cuando habló, su voz sonó más tranquila y silenciosa-. Siempre he ido a la deriva con el viento, Lovino. Por supuesto que mi hogar siempre fue España, pero he viajado a todos los lugares a los cuales pudiera llegar, por todo Europa. Amaba simplemente seguir el sol. Nunca me quedaba en algún lugar por mucho tiempo, nunca tenía un plan, nunca tenía una razón. Nunca tuve un propósito. Creo que por eso era tan feliz –Antonio lanzó una risa desanimada, luego cerró sus ojos-. Pero eso era antes.

-¿Antes de qué? –preguntó Lovino, sintiéndose inquieto.

La frente de Antonio se arrugó, y su nuez de adán se movió mientras tragaba. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y observó con la mirada vacía las hileras de hierbas y flores-. Abril de 1937. Estaba viajando por España. Sabía que había una guerra civil, por supuesto, pero nunca me importó hablar de republicanos o fascistas, religión y monarquía. Nada de eso tenía importancia para mí. Me preocupaba de otras cosas –el rostro de Antonio se iluminó solo un poco-. De la gente que conocía en el camino, sus casas, sus historias, sus comidas. De encontrar una granja en la que pudiera trabajar por una semana o dos. De chicas y chicos guapos en cantinas y niños sonrientes que me seguían por las calles y bailaban alrededor de mis piernas para que les diera algunos de los tomates que llevaba en mi mochila. Y encontré todo esto e el norte, en un lugar que la guerra no había tocado, un encantador pueblo vasco llamado Guernica.

El corazón de Lovino saltó mientras recordaba-. Has mencionado Guernica antes. Al abuelo –Antonio asintió. El estómago de Lovino se sentía como si estuviera atado con muchos nudos, sus músculos contraídos por la tensión mientras esperaba-. ¿Qué sucedió allá, Antonio?

Antonio tragó pesadamente otra vez, y apretó los puños. Era evidente que aún le dolía recordarlo-. Era una brillante y soleada tarde, día de mercado, así que las calles estaban repletas. Estaba saliendo de una taberna, repleto de vino y risa, cuando escuché el primer estruendo. Todos miramos hacia arriba y vimos aviones acercándose en el cielo claro, un gran grupo, dirigiéndose directamente al pueblo. No sabía qué eran, o qué era lo que sucedía, y luego… luego… -Antonio se veía repentinamente confuso, como si, después de todos esos años, aún no pudiera entender.

-Luego todo simplemente… explotó. Fue tan repentino, apenas podía pensar. Todo lo que sabía era que el mundo se estaba partiendo y no había nada más que rojo y negro y estallidos tan fuertes que eran mucho más que ensordecedores. Solo los gritos se escuchaban más alto. La gente corría hacia todas partes, pero no había donde correr. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que los aviones estaba bombardeando. Caí cerca de la entrada de un edificio, mirando como todo explotaba en bolas de fuego, mientras las calles temblaban, mientras la gente que gritaba y corría caía al piso. Balas –Antonio rió amargamente-. ¿Puedes creerlo? Los pilotos incluso estaban disparando –los puños de Antonio temblaron ligeramente-. Al principio no fui capaz de sentir nada. Era demasiado irreal, lejano. Pero luego me golpeó, el peor terror que he conocido jamás. Sabía que iba a morir, pero solo pude yacer en ese lugar y esperar. Seguí aguardando que terminara, pero no sucedía, simplemente siguió y siguió y siguió hasta que ya no pude escuchar los gritos –el rostro de Antonio estaba torcido en una expresión agónica que Lovino nunca había visto antes y que no quería volver a ver. Respiró profundamente y continuó.

-Pero finalmente terminó. Me obligué a mirar hacia arriba y el cielo estaba claro, pero aún así me tomó tiempo moverme. Los gritos comenzaron otra vez. No sabía a dónde iba, así que simplemente seguí caminando. Quería ayudar, intenté ayudar, pero habían demasiadas personas… sangrando, muriendo, quemadas, sin brazos, sin piernas… -Antonio se detuvo por un momento, su voz se apagó hasta desaparecer. Cerró sus ojos, tomó un respiro tembloroso y continuó aún más suavemente que antes-. Los muertos cubrían las aplastadas y humeantes calles. Cuando llegué a la plaza fue peor. Todo el pueblo estaba destruido. Humo negro y fuego, el olor de carne quemada y en todas partes… en todas partes la gente yacía herida, gritando, aturdida, muerta… tantos muertos… cientos…

Lovino estaba pasmado. Se sentía paralizado por un aturdimiento horroroso. No podía comenzar a entender-. Oh Dios mío. Pero… ¿por qué? Habían soldados allí, o…

-No –Antonio sacudió su cabeza y soltó un amargo resoplido-. No. Fue un experimento.

El estómago de Lovino se retorció con una nausea fría-. ¿Un… experimento?

-Una prueba para la fuerza aérea del nuevo gobierno fascista alemán. Para ver de que eran capaces sus bombarderos. Para ver cuanto les tomaba destruir una ciudad. Para ver cuan fácilmente podían diezmar una población civil. Y fue el líder fascista español quien autorizo que todo eso sucediera en su propio país. Quien prácticamente los invitó.

Lovino estaba turbado, desconcertado. Era demasiado horrible. ¿Cómo podía Antonio haber pasado por eso y aún así seguir sonriendo de esa manera tan alegre, seguir riendo como lo hacía? Lovino no sabía qué decir. Palabras como 'lo siento' parecían tan vacías. ¿Qué más había visto Antonio…? ¿Qué más había detrás de esos risueños ojos verdes?

-Nunca me preocupé por el gobierno –continuó Antonio. No parecía haberse inmutado por el silencio de Lovino-, nunca me preocupé por la política, y de cierto modo supongo que aún no lo hago. Todo lo que sé es que si puedo hacer algo para evitar que gente inocente muera sin motivo… por una guerra que no es de ellos… por un jodido experimento… entonces lo haré.

Lovino no podía responder. No podía hablar. ¿Qué había para decir ante las palabras más nobles que había escuchado alguna vez?-. Oh –dijo finalmente, un escalofrío corriendo por su piel mientras la fría brisa fluía alrededor de los dos-. No sabía… nunca…

-Desearía que no lo tuvieras que saber, Lovino. Pero ese es el motivo por el que hago esto. Porque averiguo lo que puedo de ambos bandos en la guerra, porque tomo información de la gente y la uso para evitar todo derramamiento de sangre que me sea posible. No es mucho, en verdad. Pero no solía tener un propósito –Antonio se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Lovino con una pequeña sonrisa, su desordenado cabello castaño cayendo sobre su hermoso rostro. Por primera vez Lovino pensó que lucía más viejo-. Ahora lo tengo.

Lovino sintió que su corazón se inflaba y que su escatimada admiración se profundizaba. Nunca había pensado realmente en los motivos de Antonio para ponerse en tal peligro. Siempre había estado asustado de que lo hiciera. Pero por supuesto Antonio sabía los riesgos. Los sabía y aún hacía lo hacía. Lovino repentinamente sintió una especie de vergüenza quemar en sus mejillas. Porque sabía que nunca podría ser tan valiente. Sin nada que decir, comenzó a rasguear aleatoriamente las cuerdas de su guitarra. Los segundos de silencio se transformaron en minutos y las hojas de otoño danzaban en el viento alrededor de ellos mientras la tranquila y apacible tarde avanzaba lentamente. Descuidadas melodías comenzaron a surgir desde la guitarra, Lovino sentía los ojos de Antonio sobre él, percibiendo su calidez, que reemplazaba la vacía soledad. Perdió la pista de cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que Antonio hablara nuevamente.

-Perdón si te he hecho sentir incómodo, Lovino.

-No –dijo Lovino rápidamente, su cuello hirviendo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en sus dedos.

-Sé que te debe resultar difícil estar conmigo… sabiendo como me siento.

El corazón de Lovino se aceleró, un tibio, hormigueante y reconfortante resplandor llenando su pecho, junto con el antiguo y familiar, casi doloroso nerviosismo que en realidad nunca se fue-. Oh. ¿Aún?

Antonio rió suavemente, casi como soltando un suspiro-. Siempre, Lovino.

¿Antonio sabía como se sentía Lovino? ¿Lovino quería que lo supiera? Por supuesto que era difícil, pero Lovino se dio cuenta que prefería que las cosas fueran difíciles con Antonio acá antes que fáciles con él lejos-. Estoy seguro que tienes cosas importantes que hacer acá –dijo, tropezando con las palabras-, de… deberías quedarte. Por la causa –silencio. Lovino continuó pulsando las cuerdas de su guitarra y, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba tocando la melodía de 'Bésame Mucho'. Sintió que sus hombros se ponían rígidos y su aliento se entrecortaba, pero por alguna razón que no podía desentrañar o explicar, continuó. Tocó toda la canción, Antonio inmóvil a su lado, las hojas cayendo a su alrededor, hasta que la última nota se desvaneció con el viento que soplaba suavemente. Permaneció mirando la guitarra en silencio, su cuello ardiendo, preguntándose qué era lo que intentaba de decir, si lo había dicho y si Antonio había entendido. Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada a esos ojos verdes muy abiertos y labios levemente separados, supo que lo había hecho. Rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia la guitarra-. Así que deberías quedarte tanto como lo necesites.

El resto de la tarde pasó lenta y tranquila entre melodías cadenciosas y miradas robadas. Cuando el abuelo Roma llegó a casa, no parecía muy preocupado de ver a Antonio y Lovino solos, pero, pensó Lovino, nadie debía imaginar, por su comportamiento en el último año, que sentía nada más que un indiferencia burlesca hacia Antonio. Roma y Antonio desaparecieron en la sala para hablar, pero Lovino permaneció en el jardín hasta que el cielo se oscureció y asomaron las estrellas. Entró a la casa, pasó a Feliciano que cocinaba la cena y le hablaba tontamente, y empujó la puerta de la sala. Vio como Antonio se despedía de Roma y se encaminaba a la puerta principal, miró como sonreía y se alejaba. Y Lovino sintió tal dolor desgarrador en su pecho, que, por primera vez, se preguntó si no sería menos doloroso ceder.

.

Antonio se sentó en su improvisado escritorio en la habitación trasera de la Cantina Verde, tarareando distraídamente mientras la radio inalámbrica tocaba a todo volumen las últimas canciones populares. Había regresado hace apenas un día y ya estaba inundado de trabajo. Los alemanes tenían gran control sobre este pueblo últimamente, pero con el grupo estadounidense por arribar… A pesar de que intentaba concentrarse, encontraba a sus ojos y su mente vagando desde los documentos frente a él, deambulando de vuelta al día anterior en el jardín de Lovino. No estaba seguro si el haberle dicho a Lovino sus recuerdos de Guernica había sido una buena idea. Nunca había descubierto su alma de esa manera, no quería volver a sentir el dolor que el recuerdo de esos acontecimientos traía de manera inevitable. Pero aun así, quería decirle todo a Lovino. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso era justo, pero él había preguntado porque hacía esto, y Antonio no podía ser más que honesto con la persona más importante en el mundo.

Pero esas imágenes seguían en su mente. Los quemados, sangrantes y agonizantes que no podía ayudar. Los cuerpos rotos, semienterrados bajo escombros destrozados. Los sobrevivientes sentados y confusos, otros corrían gritando por sus seres queridos. Antonio intentó alejar los angustiosos recuerdos de su cabeza, intentó recordar porqué se había atormentado a sí mismo trayéndolos una vez más a la superficie. A pesar de lo difícil que fue hablar, aunque solo fuera brevemente, de aquellos recuerdos que había intentado suprimir por tantos años, ¿cómo podía Antonio mentirle a quien significaba el mundo para él? ¿Cómo podría ocultarle cualquier parte de sí mismo a Lovino?

Al mirar nuevamente la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio, Antonio se preguntó a quién intentaba engañar. No necesitaba pasar tanto tiempo en esta aldea como lo hacía. Roma era perfectamente capaz de manejar esta facción de la Resistencia por sí mismo. Y aún así Antonio siempre era arrastrado de vuelta, siempre intentando quedarse tanto como pudiera, nunca queriendo marcharse. Sí, era una aldea hermosa. Sí, le agradaba Roma y adoraba al pequeño Feliciano. Pero solo había una verdadera razón por la que Antonio siempre, siempre regresaba. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando la puerta delantera que se abrió. Miró hacia arriba, los oscuros recuerdos se desvanecieron y la habitación a su alrededor se iluminó-. ¡Lovino!

Lovino tropezó al detenerse, su mano aún en el picaporte. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus labios se separaron y su mirada se desvió de inmediato hacia el suelo-. Oh. Estaba buscando al abuelo.

Antonio sonrió. Nunca podía controlar su sonrisa cuando Lovino entraba a la habitación-. Estará de vuelta en unas horas.

Lovino asintió, se balanceó sobre sus pies, se pasó la mano por su cabello-. De acuerdo.

-Puedes esperar –Antonio lo dijo de manera esperanzado, a pesar de que tenía pocas razones para pensar que Lovino realmente se quedaría. Sin embargo, para su gran deleite, Lovino asintió otra vez.

-Está bien –Lovino se quedó de pie donde estaba, inseguro, por unos momentos y luego se apresuró hacia una mesa cercana. La sonrisa de Antonio se ensanchó, su pecho se hinchó por el familiar gesto. Lovino nunca se sentaba en una silla… siempre escogía una mesa. Siempre balanceaba sus piernas de esa manera, lanzando miradas alrededor del cuarto como si estuviera buscando algo, demasiado obvio en tratar de evitar los ojos de Antonio. Siempre ponía su cabello detrás de su oreja con el mismo gesto, siempre miraba hacia abajo y mordía sus labios distraídamente, siempre hacía tamborilear sus dedos en el borde de la mesa, levantaba la mirada, le fruncía el cejo a Antonio, entrecerraba sus ojos, siempre decía-, ¿Qué estás mirando, bastardo?

Antonio mordió sus labios para evitar que se le escapara un estallido de risa-. Lo siento, Lovino.

Volvió a mirar la lista de oficiales de la Gestapo en el área, de nuevo tarareando las canciones de la radio. Sintió los ojos de Lovino sobre él y se preguntó si acaso sabía cuán transparente era. Antonio había estado tan seguro el verano antepasado, cuando finalmente había terminado su exilio de tres años, cuando finalmente había dejado de mentirse a si mismo, cuando finalmente llegó de vuelta aquí, al lugar que lo había estado llamando desde que había dejado a su hermoso _corazón_ con una sonrisa, una guitarra y un desgarrador y amargo pesar. Había estado tan seguro de que Lovino había empezado a sentir lo mismo. Pero este había hecho añicos sus sueños y esperanzas, le había dicho con toda claridad que nunca se sentiría de esa manera. Y Antonio le había creído. Se había marchado, se había quebrado, había bebido hasta quedar sin sentido, había gritado a las estrellas y había hecho un agujero en la pared de una taberna. Pero con el correr de los meses, mientras era forzado, obligado, impulsado, arrastrado de vuelta a esta aldea, las cosas finalmente se habían asentado. Se había vuelto muy evidente, muy claro, quizás no para los demás, pero Antonio se enorgullecía de poder ver partes de Lovino que nadie más podía. Lovino estaba inseguro, nervioso, aterrorizado. Pero Antonio podía ver lo que había en esos ojos dorados. Y podía ver que Lovino lo quería.

Antonio le echó una mirada a Lovino, a sus largos dedos tamborileando contra la mesa y acomodando su oscuro cabello sobre sus oscuros ojos. Antonio se preguntaba que lo había hecho retraerse tanto. Por supuesto que Roma era muy protector con sus nietos, demasiado protector. Y a pesar de lo mucho que Lovino creía saber, a pesar de su obvia inteligencia y curiosidad, esta aldea era todo lo que conocía. Era extraño, ese enorme contraste entre el desesperado deseo de Lovino por más responsabilidad en la resistencia y su constante miedo. Su exasperante y obstinada testarudez con su intoxicante inocencia. Antonio quería sacarlo de todo esto, desprender todas las capas protectoras que se había colocado a sí mismo. Quería conocerlo por completo, quería saber quien era y quien podría ser y formar parte de ello. Antonio quería estar con él, nunca separarse de él. Antonio simplemente lo quería.

Se dio cuenta que Lovino lo estaba mirándolo de vuelta justo en el momento en que reconoció la nueva canción en la radio. Unas pocas notas desde unas cuerdas y las palabras comenzaron. _Bésame, bésame mucho…_ El corazón de Antonio saltó y rió al darse cuenta que los ojos de Lovino se abrían de sorpresa y se clavaban en él y la radio de manera intermitente. Obviamente también había reconocido la canción. Rápida e impulsivamente, Antonio se levantó de su silla y aprovechó la oportunidad. Saltó hacia Lovino y estiró una mano, sonriendo alegremente-. ¿Un baile, _mi corazón_?

Era la primera vez que Antonio usaba esas palabras desde que Lovino le pidió que no lo hiciera y realmente esperaba que Lovino se negara. Esperaba que se burlara, maldijera y lo rechazara enojado. No esperaba que lo mirara enmudecido, una multitud de emociones danzando tras sus pupilas y una gama de expresiones cruzando su rostro, antes de asentir, ponerse de pie y tomar la mano extendida de Antonio. Éste rió fuertemente, la alegría que inundaba sus pulmones y sus venas era simplemente demasiada para mantenerse silencioso. Hubo un leve enredo con sus manos libres ya que Lovino se negó a colocar la suya en el hombro de Antonio, pero finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de que ambos descansarían su mano libre en el costado del otro. Antonio sentía que sus mejillas se partirían, Lovino no dejaba de arrugar su frente.

La canción era bastante nueva, una que Antonio había escuchado unas pocas veces, una bella versión en inglés. La música comenzó muy lentamente y, sorprendentemente, Lovino siguió a Antonio de inmediato. La cantante inglesa tenía una hermosa voz, y la traducción calzaba a la perfección. Lovino mantuvo un pequeño espacio entre ellos y Antonio ansiaba sentirlo más cerca, tirar de él hacia sus brazos y contra su pecho. Pero se obligó a mantener la distancia mientras la música se intensificaba y se deslizaba con Lovino a través de la habitación. Lovino imitaba sus movimientos de manera perfecta, sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo subyacente, encontrándolo fácilmente. Antonio apretó su mano alegremente.

-¡Eres un excelente bailarín, Lovino!

Lovino levantó su mentón, sus ojos brillaban. Pero aún se negaba a sonreír-. Lo sé.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte así? –Antonio guiaba a Lovino fácilmente entre las mesas, deteniéndose brevemente para patear un silla fuera del camino.

Los labios de Lovino se movieron hacia arriba de forma muy tenue-. No tuve que aprender. Soy italiano.

Antonio movió su cabello hacia atrás, levantó sus cejas, y le lanzó a Lovino su sonrisa más seductora-. ¡Ah! ¡Pero nadie baila como los españoles! –y como si intentara probar lo dicho, Antonio movió sus pies en un corto y rápido paso, haciendo girar a Lovino en unos círculos muy rápidos y estrechos.

Lovino ahogó un grito y apretó su agarre en Antonio-. ¡Fíjate, imbécil! ¡Vas a chocarme contra una mesa!

Antonio tomó la oportunidad para acercar a Lovino un poco más-. Oh, Lovino, ¡qué poca fe tienes en mí!

Lovino lo miró a través de sus ojos entrecerrados pero brillantes-. De cualquier modo no sé porque estás guiando.

-Porque soy el mejor bailarín.

-No lo eres.

-¡Porque soy más fuerte!

Lovino enrojeció levemente-. ¡No lo eres!

-Porque yo te pregunté si querías bailar, ahí tienes.

Lovino mordió sus labios y el ardiente pulso de Antonio se aceleró. Oh, Lovino estaba luchando demasiado, estaba intentando tan fuertemente no sonreír. Antonio sonrió maliciosamente y Lovino solo tuvo tiempo de levantar una ceja con aprehensión. En el dramático interludio de cuerdas, Antonio guiñó, alejó Lovino y lo hizo girar bajo su brazo. Y Lovino rió. El estómago de Antonio dio un salto y una calidez se expandió a través de sus venas. Oh, ese era el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado, debía lograr que Lovino lo hiciera otra vez. Antonio lo acercó nuevamente, lo giró y lo bajó casi hasta el suelo. Lovino se atragantó con un alarido, y no pudo evita que otra risa escapara de sus labios. Antonio rió alegremente y lo levantó, sujetándolo nuevamente entre sus brazos. Lovino intentó mirarlo con mala cara, pero sus hermosos ojos dorados danzaban, sus labios formaban una sonrisa que no podía controlar. Antonio lo guió una vez más a través de la habitación, Lovino se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo, esta vez sin una cuidadosa distancia entre ellos.

-¡Te dije que era el mejor bailarín! –rió Antonio.

-Bueno, ¡si me avisaras la próxima vez!

-¿Dónde estaría al diversión en eso? –Antonio apartó a Lovino una última vez, lo hizo girar nuevamente y luego… _Ámame por siempre…_

Antonio estaba soñando. Debía estar soñando. La música comenzó a desacelerarse, pareció detenerse, detenerse por completo. El cuerpo de Lovino presionado contra el de Antonio, sus torsos subiendo juntos, sus manos entrelazadas, la mano de Lovino sobre el brazo de Antonio y oh, _Dios_, el brazo de Antonio alrededor de su cintura… Había sido hace tanto. La espera había sido tan angustiosamente larga desde que había abrazado a Lovino así, y era exactamente como recordaba, y no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Sus ojos se encontraron, Lovino estaba tan cerca, su fragante cabello y sus oscurecidos ojos, fijos en Antonio, sus labios levemente separados y su respiración un tanto acelerada. Antonio le devolvió la mirada, perdido, inmóvil, todo estaba quieto y silencioso salvo por esas últimas, lentas, calmadas palabras… _y haz que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad_.

La música llegaba a su fin. Lovino no se movió. Pero, como siempre, sus pensamientos y emociones bailaban en sus ojos. Antonio esperó, apenas atreviéndose a tener esperanza, apenas atreviéndose a respirar. Podía ver a Lovino pensar, podía verlo luchar, podía verlo caer…

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Lovino se apartó de los brazos de Antonio, tropezando frenéticamente, y Antonio tuvo que contenerse para no gruñir de decepción. Retrocedió de inmediato, pero los tres miembros de la resistencia que irrumpieron a través de la puerta no parecieron notar nada. No era sorprendente, ya que llevaban botellas de vino y copas desde la barra de la cantina, y obviamente ya habían bebido algunas.

-¡Antonio! –gritó uno de los hombres fuertemente, abriéndose paso bulliciosamente hacia la mesa más cercana y cayendo sobre una silla. Los otros lo siguieron, arrojando las copas y botellas sobre la mesa. Antonio inclinó la cabeza cautelosamente, pero quería patearlos por su absolutamente maldita y desgraciada llegada.

-Buenas tardes –le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Lovino, quien lucía claramente nervioso. Antonio sabía que Lovino no se llevaba bien con la mayoría de los miembros de la Resistenza. No tenía problemas con las mujeres, era incluso encantador, pero con los hombres actuaba de forma torpe e incómoda. Antonio tuvo que controlarse para evitar ponerse entre ellos.

-¡Y el pequeño Vargas! –dijo el hombre que había saludado a Antonio. Lo saludó condecendientemente.

-Lovino –Lovino prácticamente escupió la palabra. Solía dar la impresión de ser grosero, pero era obvio para Antonio que no sabía de que otra manera actuar. Se preguntaba cómo nadie podía ver eso.

-Oh, me disculpo. Lovino –el hombre espetó de vuelta en una burda imitación y los otros rieron estridentemente. Lovino retrocedió y enrojeció, sus ojos desviándose brevemente hacia Antonio antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Estaba avergonzado. Antonio fulminó al hombre con la mirada. Ni siquiera sabía su despreciable nombre. Algún estúpido granjero, actuando como un niño, que pensaba que era más importante de lo que realmente era.

-Llegan temprano –dijo Antonio secamente-, Roma aún no ha llegado.

-No importa, podemos esperar –los partisanos comenzaron a servir el vino y Antonio entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Qué creían que era esto? ¿Alguna clase de juego?

-¿Roma aún no está aquí? –dijo uno de los hombres ruidosamente, y luego miró a Lovino-. ¿Así que ahora puedes salir sin que tu abuelo te lleve de la mano? –los otros una vez más rieron escandalosamente. Antonio comenzó a decir algo pero Lovino intervino.

-Oh, sí. Estoy seguro de que creen que son tan jodidamente divertidos.

-Tú eres el divertido, pequeño Vargas. ¿Y qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo acá?

-¡Estoy acá por las mismas razones que tú!

El hombre tomó un trago de vino y se giró hacia los otros, riendo-. Nada más que un niño tonto jugando a ser revolucionario.

-No deberían traer alcohol a las reuniones –dijo Antonio, tratando de cambiar el tema. Tomaba bastante hacerlo enojar, pero para entonces, ya estaba hirviendo de rabia.

-Oh, por supuesto, el pequeño Vargas es muy joven para el vino, no…

-¡Tengo veinte! –gritó Lovino antes de que Antonio pudiera hablar. Antonio lo miró, preocupado. Las manos de Lovino estaban apretadas en puños, sus hombros tensos. Nunca podía manejar sus emociones…

El hombre puso sus ojos en blanco, farfullando. Parecía como si estuviera aburriendose de aquel cruel y estúpido juego-. No lo sabía. El abuelo ni siquiera te deja encargarte de una misión.

Lovino estaba rojo y temblaba. Abrió su boca, como si intentara pensar en algo que responder, pero solo pudo gritar-, ¡Cállense!

El partisano agitó su mano desdeñosamente, enfocado en la botella frente a él-. Vete, pequeño Vargas, debes estar en casa antes de la hora de ir a la cama.

-¡Deténganse! –gritó Antonio. Su pulso golpeteaba en su cuello, su piel ardía con furia. Quería abalanzarse sobre ellos, agarrar a los malditos por la garganta, aporrearlos contra el suelo-. ¿No entienden cuan serio es esto? Estamos aquí luchando por la libertad de su país y ustedes tres irrumpen aquí, ebrios, actuando como niños. Si no pueden comportarse apropiadamente, entonces… -Antonio ni siquiera se molestó en terminar la oración cuando se dio cuenta de que Lovino corría hacia afuera por al puerta trasera. Solo maldijo y lo siguió.

.

Lovino abrió la puerta trasera con manos temblorosas, desesperado por esconderse en alguna esquina oscura del callejón tras la cantina. Unos cuantos cajas en el piso lo hicieron tropezar y se se sujetó con una mano sobre la fría pared de ladrillos. Pero no dejó de avanzar, incluso cuando escuchó las pesadas pisadas que lo seguían inmediatamente tras él.

-¡Vete! –gritó, deseando que su voz levemente quebrada no lo traicionara.

-No.

Lovino apretó sus puños y rechinó sus dientes, enojado, azorado y un poco nervioso. Estaba mortificado. Avergonzado. Tan asustado de los sentimientos en su interior. Lovino alcanzó el final de callejón y no pudo ir más allá, así que simplemente golpeó sus puños contra los fríos ladrillos ante él y descansó su frente sobre ellos-. Lo digo en serio –dijo, casi atragantándose con las palabras-. Solo vete, Antonio, no… no puedo… -Lovino quedó sin aliento, su garganta se cerraba por culpa de las amenazadoras lágrimas-. Oh, Dios, por favor, vete.

-Lovino, no escuches a esos idiotas.

Lovino cubrió sus orejas con sus manos, queriendo bloquear el sonido de la compasión de Antonio, bloquear sus falsos halagos y estúpida amabilidad y equivocada simpatía. Estaba demasiado agitado, demasiado intranquilo, temblando, confundido, asustado. Había sido tan maravilloso estar en los brazos de Antonio. Tan maravilloso sentirlo y abrazarlo y respirar su aroma y ver esa brillante sonrisa y esos deslumbrantes ojos tan cerca. Se sentía como si perteneciera allí, como si cada doloroso y solitario vacío en su interior hubiera sido finalmente llenado. Tan perfecto, tan radiante, cálido y emocionante. Tan maravilloso, maldición, que casi había perdido el control. Quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho si esos hombres no hubieran llegado a romper sus crecientes sueños, recordándole a Antonio lo tonto y odiado que Lovino era en verdad. Si no hubieran llegado a humillarlo completa y absolutamente. Cerró sus ojos y susurró-. Sabes que todos me odian, ¿o no?

-Eso no es verdad…

Esta vez Lovino gritó-. ¡No intentes negarlo, no soy estúpido! ¡Nunca le he agradado a nadie. Ni siquiera he… -Lovino sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil, poniéndose aún más en ridículo, pero no podía detenerse-… Nunca he tenido amigos, porque así es como la gente cree que soy, justo como dijeron esos hombres! ¡Y no puedes entenderlo, porque le agradas a todos, no lo pueden evitar! Y, y Feliciano siempre ha sido el favorito de todos y…

-No es el mío –Antonio lo dijo con tanta firmeza que Lovino interrumpió su creciente diatriba de inmediato-. No me importa lo que piensen. Eres mi favorito, Lovino –Antonio pronunció las siguientes palabras con alegría-. ¡Eres mi persona favorita en todo el ancho mundo!

-Pero… pero… ¿pero por qué? –Lovino finalmente se giró, sus cejas fruncidas, sus mejillas ardiendo. Estaba completamente desconcertado. Cómo podía decir eso, pensar eso. ¿Acaso no veía la manera en que la gente trataba a Lovino? Antonio levantó una ceja, pero Lovino continuó con determinación, a pesar del nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos-. En serio, ¿por qué? Nadie nunca me prefiere. Sé lo que todos piensan. Que soy irritable, que soy difícil. Que soy un estorbo, un cobarde, estúpido, inútil…

Antonio sacudió su cabeza, su expresión tornándose extrañamente molesta-. Detente, Lovino, detente.

-¡Pero todo es verdad! Es verdad, entonces, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Por qué no Feliciano? –Lovino limpió las traidoras lágrimas de sus ojos con rabia. No necesitaba más humillación. No iba a llorar. ¡No lloraría por esto!

Antonio parecía a punto de reír, pero no se detuvo-. Oh, Lovino. Siempre tienes ese ceño fruncido, ese gesto pequeño y lindo. Por eso que ellos piensan así, porque eso es todo lo que ven. Son demasiado ignorantes, demasiado holgazanes, demasiado malditamente estúpidos para siquiera intentar ver más allá de eso –Lovino desvió la mirada. No podía mirar a Antonio mientras decía eso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente encantador? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto tan difícil?-. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? La gente quiere lo que es fácil. Pero si no pueden hacer un esfuerzo para verte realmente, Lovino, para conocerte, entonces no te merecen.

El nudo en la garganta de Lovino se apretó aún más. Tragó y respiró, tratando de aflojarlo con el frío aire. Si Antonio realmente pensaba eso… incluso si era estúpido y estaba equivocado, si realmente pensaba eso, entonces quizás…- Pero tú… tú… -¿Por qué no podía evitar preguntar esto?- ¿Pero lo harías tú? ¿Harías el esfuerzo?

Antonio dio un paso hacia adelante hasta que sus torsos casi se tocaron. Lovino aún no podía mirarlo, pero podía sentir su calor, podía oler su aroma, podía recordar como se sentía entre sus brazos…- Eso hago precisamente, _mi corazón_, cada vez que estoy contigo. Cada hermoso y perfecto momento en que estoy contigo. Porque lo que ellos no entienden… y de lo que tú ni siquiera te das cuenta… es que todo lo que eres, todo lo que sientes, Lovino, está escrito en tus ojos.

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron. Sintió de inmediato una abrumadora urgencia por esconderse. En cambio se resolvió por bajar su cabeza, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre sus ojos. ¿Por qué esas cosas estúpidas y dramáticas que Antonio decía lo afectaban tanto?- Qué ridículo –murmuró.

-En el momento en que nos conocimos, lo vi. Te vi. Eres una persona tan maravillosamente amable, pero no quieres que nadie lo sepa. Tienes secretos recovecos de pasión que ocultas dentro de ti por temor. Amas demasiado intensamente, pero intentas negarlo, porque sabes que mientras más intensamente ames, más lastimas –Lovino parpadeó rápidamente, aún negándose a mirar a Antonio, pero permitiéndole estirar su mano y colocar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. El simple roce envió escalofríos por su piel-. Tú corazón es tan frágil –susurró Antonio suavemente, sus dedos persistentes sobre la mejilla de Lovino, aparentemente reacios a separarse-, por lo que lo mantienes encerrado en una jaula de hierro.

Lovino finalmente levantó la mirada y se encontró con la fuerte y constante mirada de Antonio. Antonio era bueno, era honesto, auténtico y sincero. No podía estar mintiendo. No había nada falso en su hermoso y resplandeciente rostro, y Lovino se preguntó qué derecho tenía para dudar de lo que Antonio creía-. ¿Una jaula? –preguntó, sin estar seguro de que quería decir Antonio.

Antonio asintió, su sonrisa era pequeña y reflexiva-. Pero estoy seguro de que esta jaula tiene una cerradura. Y si me toma cinco años, o diez, o quince… estoy determinado a encontrar la llave. Porque, Lovino, nunca quebraría algo tan valioso solo para averiguar que hay dentro.

Lovino tomó un respiro entrecortado para estabilizarse y sacudió su cabeza. Cómo es que Antonio no veía lo obvio: no lo merecía-. ¡Pero no entiendo! Eres valiente, apuesto y divertido y, sí, irritante y estúpido, pero fuerte y apasionado y… -Lovino se detuvo, avergonzado por lo que decía, pero comenzando a preguntarse qué razón quedaba para seguir ocultándolo-. … ¿y por qué me querrías a mi? –terminó en voz baja.

En este oscuro y vacío callejón las amables e inconmensurables palabras de Antonio hicieron eco en la cabeza de Lovino-. Lovino, podría decirte mil palabras y describirte de mil maneras. Pero al final es muy simple. Te quiero a ti porque te amo. A nadie más. A ti, Lovino. Eres el único –Lovino parpadeó enérgicamente para contener las lágrimas, pero estaba comenzando a perder la batalla-. Eres el único para mí.

-Oh… -esta maldita falta de aliento. Este miedo, júbilo, incredulidad, orgullo, felicidad… El cuerpo de Lovino era demasiado pequeño para contener esos sentimientos. Se amontonaron dentro de su hinchado pecho, inundando sus venas, abrumando su mente. Necesitaba gritar, pero solo pudo susurrar-. Oh.

-Y si decides que nunca te sentirás de esa manera por mí, lo aceptaré. Nunca amaré a nadie más, pero lo aceptaré. Pero si existe el más ligero destello, la más pequeña llama de esperanza de que quizás, posiblemente, un día te permitas sentir aunque solo sea una fracción de lo que yo siento por ti, entonces esperaré, Lovino –Antonio sonrió, aquella sonrisa que empujaba todo lo demás de la mente de Lovino, que le quitaba el aliento y rompía sus defensas y lo obligaba a reconsiderar todo lo que pensaba que creía-. Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario hasta que estés listo.

Lovino no podía seguir con esto. No podía seguir fingiendo. No podía empujar a Antonio, no podía mentir como la última vez. No cuando alguien tan puro, bueno y honesto se abría a él de esa manera, cuando lo miraba con esa hermosa esperanza en sus profundos ojos verdes. Lovino sintió que su resistencia se debilitaba, sintió que una lágrima se le escapaba y susurró-. ¿Esperarás tanto?

Antonio suspiró suavemente, sonriendo y siguió la lágrima con la punta de uno de sus dedos, cálida y suave-. Por siempre, _mi corazón_.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

NdT.

Eternas disculpas por mi demora. Enfermedades, infinitos (oh, infinitos, desagradables y asquerosos) problemas familiares, finales de semestre, trabajo, desánimo general y caos, mucho, mucho caos. Hasta siento que me leo más triste y que la traducción está más triste. Espero que la vida se ordene pronto, porque últimamente se ha comportado como una perra. Nos leemos.

Me permito un espacio para expresar lo mucho que lamento la muerte de Themo Lobos. Maestro de maestros, no sabes cuanto te extrañaré. Gracias por regalarme una infancia llena de aventuras con cinto espacio-temporales, bromas ñoñas y colores brillantes y bonitos.


	5. Chapter 5

*YouTube (/watch?v=8A3zetSuYRg) – La 'exasperante canzone' del abuelo Roma. ;-)

*YouTube (/watch?v=v9sUZyZcvUs) – La canción perfecta para Antonio y Lovino.

* * *

Invierno, 1943

.

-Estás de vuelta, español.

Antonio sintió una ola de enfermo y frío temor rodar por sus entrañas. Levantó la mirada bruscamente, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. El Turco lo miraba pensativamente, con esa familiar sonrisita en sus labios, ese acostumbrado fez rojo sobre su cabeza. Le lanzó una mirada a la silla frente a Antonio, y esté asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Entonces –el Turco se sentó pesadamente, reclinandose en la silla-. Haremos esto rápido. No es bueno para mi ser visto por aquí, ya lo sabes.

Antonio asintió y tomó un largo sorbo de vino para calmar sus nervios. Esta constante ansiedad estaba comenzando a desgastarlo. Esa sensación se estaba volviendo bastante común estos días, ahora que tantas personas en esta pequeña aldea conocían su rostro-. Entiendo. Aunque te das cuenta que es mucho más peligroso para mí ser visto en la Cantina Rosso, mi amigo –Antonio se sirvió más vino y ofreció llenarle una copa al Turco, quien, como siempre, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué otro motivo te haría caminar hacia este lado del pueblo? –el Turco lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a la vacía habitación principal de la Cantina Verde-. Siempre he preferido el rojo al verde.

Antonio levantó una ceja-. ¿En serio? Y yo aquí creyendo que tu favorito era el dorado –arrojó sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa que repiqueteaba. El Turco rápidamente inspeccionó el contenido antes de ponerla en su bolsillo.

-Ya ves, es por esto que me gusta trabajar contigo, español –el Turco sonrió-. Entiendes lo absurdo de los billetes.

Antonio rió suavemente. Era tan fácil trabajar con gente que solo le era leal al dinero. Fácil pero peligroso, considerando la cantidad que los alemanes estarían dispuestos a pagar por poner sus manos sobre Antonio-. La lira no tiene valor en estos momentos. No te insultaría con ella –se inclinó levemente, una pequeña y perspicaz sonrisa en sus labios-. No lo olvides.

El Turco pareció entender-. Sería un tonto si te entregara a los alemanes. ¿Por qué trabajar para un lado si puedes hacerlo para ambos? –se encogió de hombros, como si intentara insinuar lo absurdo de la sugerencia-. Ahora a los negocios. Con la base alemana tan cerca, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los estadounidenses se unieran a nuestra pequeña fiesta. Aquí –el turco sacó un grueso manojo de papeles de su chaqueta, lo colocó en la mesa, acercándolo a Antonio-. Transcripciones de las ordenes de los más altos jefes de la fuerza aérea estadounidense y mapas de los sitios aterrizajes proyectados. Los estadounidenses querrán causar tanto daño como sea posible mientras tengan el elemento de la sorpresa.

-Por supuesto –murmuró Antonio, hojeando los papeles con rápidez-. Esto es sobre lo que he estado tratando de obtener información… -una unidad de aviadores estadounidense actualmente en Londres, un aterrizaje previsto al sur, en Anzio… sí, este era justo el material que necesitaba pasarle a Roma. Antonio había trabajado sin descanso en esta misión por semanas. Después de todo, necesitaba una razón para regresar a esta aldea-. Ahora sabemos que los estadounidenses aterrizaran luego, pero necesitamos una manera de que les sea posible destruir la base aérea alemana _y_ su personal más importante en una arremetida.

-Déjamelo a mi –Antonio levantó la mirada de los papeles y el Turco sonrió astutamente-. Averiguaré algo. Y cuando lo haga, te informaré.

Antonio entrecerró loss ojos brevemente, con su rostro delatando su sospecha-. No le darás esta información a los alemanes, ¿verdad?

El Turco se echó hacia atrás y rió ruidosamente-. ¿Y perder tus regulares donaciones de oro? ¿Acaso no acabo de decir que sería estúpido? No, español, harías bien en olvidar esas sospechas. Te sugiero, sin embargo, que envies a otro a encontrarme la próxima vez. Alguien… que parezca inocente. Eres demasiado reconocible por estos lugares –un brillo calculador apareció en sus ojos-. Me pregunto por qué regresas de manera tan insistente a esta pequeña aldea cuando el peligro es tan grande para ti.

Antonio se encogió de hombros con indiferencia-. Soy reconocible en muchos lugares. Mi trabajo es tan importante aquí como en cualquier parte –pero el Turco tenía razón. Era demasiado peligroso para Antonio permanecer en esta aldea, lo sabía. Y a pesar de ello, mientras más avanzaba la guerra y mayor se volvía el peligro, Antonio se sentía arrastrado aquí con más fuerza. Hacia el único lugar y la única persona que importaban.

El Turco no lucía convencido-. Algunos dirían que eres más requerido en el sur estos días. Roma Vargas maneja la resistencia en este pueblo como si fueran una unidad del ejército. No requiere tu constante asistencia.

-Roma siempre esta agradecido por mi asistencia –dijo Antonio secamente, ansioso por cambiar el tema de conversación. Dobló los papeles y los colocó en su bolso-. Y estoy seguro que estará agradecido por esta información.

El Turco asintió, pero permaneció con una mirada astuta, ligeramente divertida-. Se cuidadoso al salir del pueblo. Hay patrullas alemanas en los caminos últimamente.

Antonio no se preocupaba por eso. Conocía los caminos secundarios. Conocía su camino hacia la granja de Lovino-. Estaré en el pueblo hasta los aterrizajes. Sin embargo, dudo que nos veamos nuevamente –se puso de pie rápidamente, con la emoción llenando su pecho cuando se permitió pensar hacia donde se encaminaba. No había razón para negarlo. Lovino era la verdadera razón por la cual Antonio estaba aquí, Lovino era la razón por la que arriesgaba todo. Mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta, Antonio apenas escucho al Turco hablar detrás de él.

-Buena suerte, español.

.

Lovino arrojó violentamente el saco de harina hacia el banco de la cocina y dio vuelta para mirar a Feliciano. Su tonto hermano dejó escapar un pequeño chillido y retrocedió un paso. Lovino frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué esa irritante cancioncita que has estado tarareando toda la tarde?

Feliciano se rascó la cabeza con esa típica mirada suya, confusa y perpleja-. ¿Eh? Oh –se encogió de hombros-. No es irritante, es linda –luego continuó tarareándola mientras llenaba animadamente la canasta de frutas con tomates.

Lovino casi gruño por el fastidio. Feliciano había llegado tarde a la reunión de la Resistenza en la cantina. Entró dando saltitos, agitando su mano como un idiota, y luego simplemente se sentó en la parte de atrás de la habitación, jugando con la radio inalámbrica. Era inaceptable. ¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta de la seriedad de la situación? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de comportarse como un niño tonto? ¿Y cuándo iba a dejar de tararear esa ridícula melodía?- Es estúpida –dijo Lovino-. Detente. Ahora.

Feliciano puso mala cara y gimoteó- Pero Lovino…

-Necesitas tomarte las cosas con un poco más de seriedad, Feliciano –Lovino no podía evitar la frustración de su voz. Sabía que quizás estaba exagerando, pero últimamente no había sido capaz de controlar sus emociones. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que había visto a Antonio por última vez. Un mes desde que el exasperantemente maravilloso español lo había abrazado tan cerca mientras bailaban, desde que había tocado las lágrimas de Lovino y había dicho que esperaría por siempre. Un lento e inalterable mes que se sintió como una eternidad y había pasado como si fuera toda una vida. Lovino aún sentía que no lo merecía, aún se sentía confuso. Se sentía perdido en la resistencia, siempre impedido de hacer algo valioso por la causa. Pero por sobre todo, se sentía dolorosamente solo y dolorosamente triste. Así que ahora, no podía evitar sentirse enojado de manera irracional por la forma tan malditamente feliz y despreocupada en que Feliciano se comportaba-. No puedes simplemente pasarte las reuniones importante de esa manera, sentado y cantando las canciones de la radio. Esto no es un juego. Necesitas ser serio, como yo y el abuelo –Lovino saltó repentinamente cuando una mano cayó fuertemente sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué es todo esto que escucho acerca de ser serio? –el abuelo Roma colocó un saco de naranjas en el banco, con una sonrisilla atontada en su rostro igual que la de Feliciano. Lovino rechinó sus dientes y lo fulminó con la mirada. Justo lo que necesitaba, a su abuelo actuando igual de estupidamente alegre-. No escuches a tu hermano, Feliciano, él es demasiado _serio_ para su propio bien. Y tienes una hermosa voz, ¡igual que tu abuelo! -Lovino intentó responder enojado, pero Roma levantó una mano-. Intenta esta… -y a continuación el bastardo comenzó a cantar. Feliciano rió, aplaudió alegremente y, por supuesto, se le unió. Lovino de inmediato puso sus manos sobre sus orejas.

_-La donna è mobile,  
Qual piuma al vento,  
Muta d'accento, e di pensiero._

-¡Abuelo, no seas ridículo! –Lovino maldijo en silencio a Verdi, alejándose de su desconcertante familia y se preparó para huir. A veces se preguntaba honestamente si estaba emparentado con esta gente…- ¡Lo digo en serio!

Feliciano rió tontamente, Roma continuó con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara y ambos levantaron la voz mientras se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia Lovino.

_-Sempre un amabile,  
Leggiadro viso,  
In pianto o in riso, è menzognero._

-¡DETENGANSE! –en serio, ¿acaso _sabían_ cuán absurdos se veían? Lovino miró alrededor desesperadamente buscando una salida, solo para ser detenido cuando Roma se paro frente a él para colocarle una cacerola en la cabeza. De entre todas las cosas… pero Lovino no se reiría, maldición. Esto no era gracioso, era infantil y ridículo y…- ¡Aléjense! ¡Déjenme solo! ¡Ambos están locos y me voy de esta familia!

_-La donna è mobile,  
Qual piuma al vento,  
Muta d'accento, e di pensier!_

Lovino finalmente se las arregló para escapar. Esquivó a su infantil hermano y insensato abuelo, arremetiendo a través de la cocina mientras ellos lo perseguían aún cantando esa desesperante canzone. Luchando contra la risa que subía por su pecho, Lovino abrió de un golpe la puerta de la cocina, corrió hacia la habitación principal y se detuvo de inmediato. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La sangre escapó de su rostro, su respiración se volvió entrecortada, su corazón latió frenéticamente en su pecho. Antonio simplemente le sonrió de vuelta desde el umbral de la puerta principal. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión, sus labios contenían un estallido de risa. Las mejillas de Lovino ardieron de vergüenza. Se sacó la olla de su cabeza y frunció el entrecejo con rabia-. ¿Qué estás mirando, bastardo?

-¡Antonio! –Roma cruzó la habitación con premura, sonriendo alegremente, y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Antonio calurosamente-. ¡Ah, gracias a Dios! ¡Esperaba verte pronto!

-¡Saludos, Roma! –dijo Antonio felizmente-. ¡Es bueno verte! –A su pesar, Lovino sintió su corazón tiraba en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de cuan cansado lucía Antonio. Debía haber estado viajando lejos y trabajando duro. Repentinamente se preguntó como sería si pudiera caminar hacia Antonio, tomar la mochila de su hombro, guiarlo hacía el sofá, sentarse a su lado, abrazarlo y besarlo y reír con él… Lovino alejó la sobrecogedora y entrometida imagen. Creía que se había vuelto tan bueno ignorando sus sentimientos.

-¡Antonio! –gritó Feliciano, corriendo por la sala y saltando emocionado-. ¿Me trajiste algún regalo? ¿Eh, eh? ¿Me trajiste algo? –Antonio rió y alborotó el cabello de Feliciano. Lovino cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño, irritado y extrañamente celoso.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Feli! Esta vez tengo… -Antonio hizo una dramática pausa antes de estirar su mano hacia la gran mochila que colgaba de su hombro y sacar una pelota de fútbol. Feliciano dio un grito ahogado y la arrebató de las manos de Antonio.

-¡Sí! ¡Perfecto! Perdí la mía, de hecho, Lovino la perdió, y ha sido imposible encontrar una nueva y realmente estaba deseando una últimamente porque… -Roma abofeteó a Feliciano en la nuca-. Quiero decir, uh, ¡gracias Antonio!

-¡De nada, Feliciano! ¡Y tengo algo especial para Lovino!

Lovino sintió sus huesos helarse. Antonio le sonreía intensamente, tentadoramente, tan cálido y amable y afable, sus desordenados rizos cafés un tanto largos y sus profundos ojos verdes tan intensos y…

-¡Lovino, mi corazón! –las palabras de Roma alejaron a Lovino de sus estupor-. Deja de ser un maldito mocoso maleducado y ven acá.

Lovino volvió en si y frunció el entrecejo, caminando lentamente a través de la habitación con los brazos aún cruzados. Se detuvo justo frente a Antonio, tan cerca que podía tocarlo, tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma… Antonio buscó en su mochila y sacó un pequeño objeto rojo. Lo arrojó al aire, lo agarró y se lo extendió con una floritura, sus ojos brillando con esa luminosa y familiar malicia. Lovino miró con curiosidad el objeto redondo en la mano de Antonio.

Un tomate. ¿Un tomate? El bastardo le había dado a Feliciano un balón de fútbol, ¡y todo lo que tenía para Lovino era un pedazo de fruta! Después de todas estas semanas, después de todo…- ¿Un puto tomate? –Lovino hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el abuelo Roma lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Cuida tus modales, jovencito.

Lovino casi olvido el condenado tomate. Primero era atrapado con una olla en su cabeza, ahora su abuelo reprendía como si tuviera ocho años. ¿Podía esta situación volverse aún más humillante? Frotó su cabeza y miró a Roma con rabia-. ¿Por qué querría un estúpido tomate? Feliciano compró una bolsa hoy.

-No seas descortés y toma el tomate.

-¡No quiero el tomate!

-¡Toma el maldito tomate, Lovino!

Lovino gruñó y tomó con violencia el estúpido tomate. Sin embargo, en vez de la suave fruta que esperaba, el objeto en sus manos era duro y liso. Lovino sintió que sus cejas arrugarse con confusión, y le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad a Antonio. El bastardo simplemente le guiñó.

Roma extendió sus manos excusándose-. Antonio, mil disculpas. Amo a mis nietos como a mi vida pero pueden ser unos mocosos desgraciados y groseros.

El cuello de Lovino ardía con rabia, pero Antonio sol rió y le dio una palmada a Roma en la espalda-. Por favor, Roma, no te preocupes. Soy yo quien debiera pedir disculpas por el retraso en mi llegada. Las rutas de viaje se han vuelto muy complejas en los últimos meses.

Lovino se sintió inquieto al escuchar eso. Era justo lo que Roma había estado diciendo en las reuniones últimamente, que la presencia militar alrededor de la aldea había aumentado, que todo se estaba volviendo más peligroso. Una vez más, Lovino recordó lo arriesgado del trabajo de Antonio. Feliciano parecía apenas darse cuenta de la conversación, observando su pelota con una mirada tonta y lejana. Roma solo agitó una mano restándole importancia-. Por supuesto, por supuesto, lo entiendo. ¿Espero que tengas información para mí?

Antonio asintió. Él y Roma se acercaron a la mesa de centro, esparciendo páginas de documentos sobre ella. Feliciano saltó hacia el sillón ubicado junto a la escalera, lanzando su balón de mano a mano, pero Lovino se quedó donde estaba. La conocida y desagradable ansiedad girando en su estómago, subiendo por su pecho. Tenía que averiguar qué era esa información, tenía que saber cuánto estaba arriesgando Antonio.

-Finalmente, logré conseguir esto directamente de los estadounidenses –dijo Antonio. Le pasó un pequeña pila de papeles a Roma, quien inmediatamente comenzó a hojearlos.

-Lugares de aterrizaje –murmuró-, sabía que era base aérea alemana traería problemas.

Antonio se encogió de hombros-. Por supuesto que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los estadounidenses quisieran esta aldea. Lo que necesitamos ahora es un plan para que reducir una gran cantidad de militares antes de la inevitable batalla. Los alemanes están repartidos demasiado aisladamente por toda Italia. No tienen los recursos para enviar refuerzos de inmediato.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

Antonio se pasó una mano por su cabello con cansancio-. Tengo a alguien trabajando en ello. Pero Roma, más que nada, esto es vital –Antonio colocó una mano sobre los papeles y fijó sus ojos en Roma de manera intensa y solemne-. Se debe evitar toda costa que esta información sea adquirida por los alemanes. No deben saber acerca del aterrizaje.

Lovino dejó escapar un largo y silenciosos suspiro, ansioso e intranquilo. Se dejó caer fuertemente junto a Feliciano en el sofá, haciendo girar el suave y sólido tomate en sus manos. Feliciano intentó agarrarlo de inmediato pero Lovino fue más rápido y lo mantuvo alejado de las manos de su hermano.

-¡Lovino! –Feliciano lloriqueó de manera infantil-. Déjame verlo, ¿qué es? ¿No es un tomate de verdad, cierto?

-No –Lovino inspeccionó cuidadosamente el extraño obsequio de Antonio-. Es duro, como si fuera de vidrio o algo así –lo sacudió y este traqueteó suavemente. Parecía que había algo dentro. ¿Qué quería decir Antonio al darle esta especie de rompecabezas de cristal? –Supongo que se puede abrir, pero no entiendo como.

-Oooh –Feliciano sonaba fascinado-. ¿Por qué te daría Antonio algo tan maravilloso como eso?

Lovino se burló-. ¿Maravilloso? ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que es! –llevó el objeto a su oreja y lo sacudió nuevamente. Sí, definitivamente había algo en el interior. Ansiaba saber que era. Antonio y sus estúpidos juegos… ¿acaso no sabía lo mucho que Lovino odiaba ser dejado en las sombras?- Estúpido español. Esto me va a volver loco.

Feliciano se encogió de hombros, rápidamente perdiendo el interés y enfocándose nuevamente en su pelota de fútbol. Lovino pasó sus mano con suavidad sobre el tomate de cristal, ocasionalmente lanzando miradas hacia donde Roma y Antonio se inclinaban sobre la mesa con documentos. Era obvio lo peligroso que las cosas se estaban volviendo para Antonio. Si los alemanes descubrían su presencia en la aldea, sería apresado, torturado por información… asesinado. Se estaba volviendo muy difícil para Lovino reconciliar estas conflictivas emociones. Mientras más lo intentaba, simplemente no podía negar lo mucho que estaba atraído a Antonio. No podía ignorar lo mucho que lo extrañaba cuando estaba lejos, cuan desesperadamente deseaba estar con el español cuando regresaba. Con simplemente mirarlo, ahora, al otro lado de la habitación – su rostro apuesto y atento mientras hablaba, su cuerpo grácil y fuerte mientras se movía – el pecho de Lovino dolía por el simple deseo de tocarlo.

Pero aún estaba asustado. Estaba asustado porque a medida que los meses avanzaban, Antonio viajaba más y se involucraba más en asuntos militares confidenciales. A medida el peligro sobre él se incrementaba, más buscado era. Y al mismo tiempo, Lovino sentía como las paredes alrededor de su corazón se iban derrumbando poco a poco. Y cada vez parecía más probable que terminara lastimado.

Le tomo un momento a Lovino percatarse que estaba mirando a Antonio, y un instante más para darse cuenta que este lo miraba de vuelta. Su corazón saltó hasta su garganta. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en como reaccionar, Antonio le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñó. Lovino casi se atragantó. ¿Qué creía ese estúpido español que estaba haciendo? ¡El abuelo Roma estaba justo ahí! Lovino intentó parecer indiferente y miró hacia arriba con expresión exasperada. No iba a sonreír. No iba a reconocer esta tibia, resplandeciente y grata sensación que inundaba su pecho y hormigueaba por su cuello. _No_ iba a _sonreír_, ¡maldición!

Casi dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Roma y Antonio se levantaron de la mesa e intercambiaron unos pocos documentos más, su corta conversación llegando a su fin. Lovino y Feliciano se pusieron de pie de inmediato para unírseles-. Estaré en el pueblo por unas cuantas semanas, Roma, así que te mantendré informado –dijo Antonio, metiendo un manojo de papeles desordenadamente en su mochila.

El estómago de Lovino saltó. _Unas cuantas semanas…_ Estaba al mismo tiempo aterrorizado y lleno de alegría de solo pensarlo.

Roma sonrió mientras respondía-. Sí, sí, por supuesto, ven cuando sea que estés desocupado. Nuestra casa es tu casa, mi amigo.

Ante eso, el estómago de Lovino comenzó a girar. _Ven cuando sea que estés desocupado…_ Tragó pesadamente. Eso sería terrible, sería maravilloso, sería…

-¡Por supuesto! –Antonio sonrió radiantemente y eso iluminó sus ojos, su rostro, toda la habitación… Lovino miró el cielo raso y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Oh, no creía poder seguir con esto por mucho tiempo más. Su pecho dolía con celos cuando Antonio estrechó a Feliciano en un abrazo-. Cuídate, Feli.

-¡Visítanos pronto, Antonio!

Este asintió, giró, y pesar de todas las desesperadas y dolorosas pizcas de deseo en su cuerpo, Lovino dio un paso hacia atrás. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad. No aquí… no ahora… no podía permitir que Antonio pusiera sus brazos alrededor de él, no podría manejarlo, por qué Antonio se estaba inclinando hacia él, qué estaba… Su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió el tibio aliento de Antonio sobre su oreja-. Aún estoy esperando, _mi corazón_.

Lovino lucho por disimular la jadeante exhalación que inundaba su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro enrojeció vívidamente. Antonio se alejó, sus ojos aún en Lovino, una pequeña, encantadora, sonrisa en sus labios y una intensa y ardiente mirada en sus ojos, que permanecieron fijos en los del otro hasta que Roma rápidamente agarró a Antonio del brazo, lo condujo decididamente hacia la puerta, besó sus mejillas casi con violencia en señal de despedida-. ¡Hasta la próxima! Oh, y Antonio, dime. ¿Sabes cantar?

Antonio sonrió un tanto aturdido, su expresión levemente confundida-. ¿Cantar? ¿Por qué?

Roma entrecerró sus ojos-. Por si miras a mi nieto de esa manera otra vez, te voy a castrar*.

Lovino no podía creerlo. Sintió que su cara se crispaba de sorpresa. ¿Cuánto sabía Roma? ¿Y cómo se _atrevía_ a decirle eso a Antonio?- ¡Abuelo! –gritó, completamente mortificado. ¿Qué estaría pensando Antonio?

Toda expresión había abandonado el rostro del español hasta que Roma rompió a reír de forma estridente. Antonio dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y rió con él.

-No, no –dijo Roma entre risas, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro con excesiva fuerza-. Pero Antonio, francamente… -su risa se detuvo de inmediato y miró a Antonio directo a los ojos implacablemente-. Lo digo en serio.

Lovino golpeó su frente con su mano. No sabía si prefería morir de vergüenza o aplastar algo contra la pared. Feliciano solo parecía encontrar muy divertida la situación. Antonio retrocedió hasta la puerta, aún mostrando una tentativa sonrisa-. Nos… uh. Hablamos pronto, Roma.

-¡Lo haremos! –Roma sonrió alegremente, agitando su mano a Antonio con satisfacción. Cuando los ojos de Antonio se encontraron con los suyos, Lovino no supo si mirar a otro lado o de alguna manera intentar disculparse. Sin embargo, Roma hizo un movimiento distintivo de tijeras bajo la cintura, por lo que Antonio solo le sonrió a Lovino una última vez antes de salir apresuradamente. Lovino se preguntó brevemente si en verdad era posible morir de vergüenza. Roma junto sus manos, se dio vuelta y sonrió ampliamente-. Entonces –dijo tranquilamente-. ¿Quién quiere pasta para la cena?

-¡Ooh, ooh! –Feliciano saltó y entró con rapidez a la cocina.

Lovino gruñó mientras se arrastraba detrás-. Me voy de esta familia.

.

Lovino no podía dormir. ¿Cómo podría dormir esta noche? Su cabeza giraba con constantes, exasperantes pensamientos acerca de Antonio, con miedo y emoción por la mañana siguiente. Era la primera vez que Lovino estaría involucrado en una misión con él. Y aunque el abuelo Roma también estaría con ellos, no podía controlar el nerviosismo inquieto y casi doloroso que arremolinaba su estómago. Desde la vergonzosa tarde anterior, Lovino no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Antonio a solas. Y ahora que el abuelo Roma estaba comenzando a sospechar, Lovino se preguntaba si es que habría alguna oportunidad. Y más importante, si es que quería que la hubiera.

Había intentado lo mejor posible mantener a Antonio alejado de su mente por semanas. Había hecho lo que siempre hacía cuando intentaba olvidar. Se había enfocado en la resistencia, había intentando probar su valía. Incluso parecía estar funcionando, el abuelo Roma le había dado finalmente su propia pistola. Se había enfrascado en organizar, se había enfocado en celebrar. Se había embriagado completamente hace unos pocos días en una celebración no planeada en su casa, solo para despertar a la mañana siguiente con la boca seca, la cabeza palpitante y el confuso y horroroso recuerdo de haber bailado, cantado y tocado la guitarra sobre la mesa. Y aún así, siempre, constantemente, Lovino pensaba en Antonio. Soñaba con él. Lo esperaba. Era imposible olvidarlo cuando estaba lejos, ni que decir ahora que estaba en la aldea, a una simple caminata de distancia. Por supuesto que Lovino no podía dormir.

Por eso yacía silencioso, mirando la pared, incapaz de escuchar la respiración de Feliciano al otro lado de la habitación. Su hermano había estado extrañamente animado al marchar al mercado hoy, y aún así había regresado a casa con las manos vacías salvo por una inexplicable barra de chocolate. Lovino no había tenido tiempo de considerar donde habría podido conseguirla. En vez de eso, su mente absorta con los recuerdos de Antonio en la cantina hoy. Los miembros de la Resistenza habían estado tan felices de verlo, pero por supuesto, todos estaban siempre felices de verlo. Lovino simplemente se había sentado en una al final de la habitación, mirando como estrechaban sus manos con Antonio, como conversaban alegremente, sonreían felices, reían animadamente. A todos les agradaba Antonio. ¿Pero acaso era posible que no fuera así? Y Lovino no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿cómo podía ser que alguien tan amigable y popular como Antonio lo amara?

-¿Lovino? –aparentemente Feliciano tampoco podía dormir.

-¿Hmm?

La voz de Feliciano atravesó los pensamientos dispersos de Lovino-. ¿Qué piensas de Antonio?

Lovino estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Quedó sin aliento y de inmediato tosió intentando ocultarlo. Debía recordar que Feliciano no podía leer su mente. No había manera en que Feliciano pudiera saber lo que Lovino sentía por Antonio… por supuesto…- ¿Por qué diablos me preguntas eso?

-Bueno, ¿no te gusta?

Lovino bufó e intentó sonar ofendido-. ¿Gustarme? ¿Ese maldito español? ¿Por qué diablos tendría que gustarme?

-Bueno, a mi me agrada y al abuelito también y, bueno, creí creí que a ti también. Quizás. Un poco más que a nosotros dos.

El pulso de Lovino se aceleró y un apretado nudo de miedo se formó en su estómago. Pero no, Feliciano no podía saber. Lovino había ocultado sus sentimientos meticulosamente, completamente. ¿Cómo era posible que el pequeño y tontito Feliciano viera a través de él?- Bueno, no es así.

-Oh –Feliciano sonó sorprendido-. De acuerdo entonces.

Lovino esperó unos momentos antes de soltar un cauteloso suspiro de alivio. No sabía que había poseído a Feliciano para comenzar a preguntar esas cosas, pero desde ahora tendría que empezar a ser más cuidadoso. Ya era suficientemente malo que Roma hubiera comenzado a tener sospechas, pero _Feliciano_… Dios, ¡sus emociones debían ser mucho más evidentes de lo que creía!

-¿Lovino?

¿Qué? –dijo Lovino haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

-¿Alguna vez has pensando en decirle a Antonio que… no te gusta?

La mente de Lovino se vació. Feliciano _sabía_… Las mantas se sentían repentinamente sofocantes a medida que el sudor se asomaba por su piel.

-¿Lovino?

-Duérmete, Feliciano –Lovino esperaba que su hermano no escuchara la desesperación en su voz. Respiró profundamente e intentó ordenar los frenéticos pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza. Si todos parecían saber como se sentía, ¿había algún motivo para seguir ocultándolo? Después de todo, esos sentimientos no iban a desaparecer. Pero conocía la respuesta, sabía cual era la razón. Aún temía resultar herido.

-¿Lovino?

Este casi saltó-. Por el amor de Dios, Feliciano, ¿qué quieres?

Feliciano sonó más seguro esta vez-. Te gusta Antonio, y quieres decírselo, pero estás preocupado de lo que pueda suceder cuando lo hagas. No es que te culpe, porque el abuelito amenazó castrarlo y todo eso, pero quizás… quizás si solo lo explicaras…

-Feliciano –Lovino habló tranquilamente, casi sofocado. Pensó por un momento en como explicar sus emociones, sus razones. Cuando finalmente habló, fue casi para si mismo. Feliciano probablemente ni siquiera entendería-. A veces sentimos cosas que nunca seremos capaces de expresar. A veces tenemos secretos que deberían permanecer así. A veces… -Lovino se detuvo, viendo el sonriente rostro de Antonio en la oscuridad, y se dio cuenta que no estaba muy seguro si creía lo que estaba diciendo-. A veces hay cosas que simplemente no valen la pena.

Incluso mientras lo decía, Lovino sabía que se estaba engañando a si mismo. Antonio era lo único que importaba, Antonio era todo. Alejaba la inseguridad de Lovino, su soledad. Había un espacio en Lovino que solo Antonio podía llenar, y era aterrador cuan vacío estaba sin él. Antonio se había entrometido en la vida de Lovino, llegado a un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existía y llenándolo con una felicidad y una cálida dicha que iba más allá de que alguna vez creyó que podía experimentar. Cuando Antonio no estaba, Lovino existía. Solo cuando estaba junto a él Lovino vivía realmente.

Y eso era lo que arriesgaba. Esa felicidad, ese regocijo, esa armonía. Eso era lo que tanto temía sentir y contra lo que luchaba tan fuertemente. Porque era eso lo que temía perder. Lovino sabía que si lo aceptaba, si lo sentía, y si luego lo perdía, no podría sobrellevarlo.

Pero luego recordó lo magnífico que se sentía en los brazos de Antonio, el roce de su cálida mano contra su mejilla. Recordó la esperanza y el amor en sus ojos, la felicidad y delicadeza en su sonrisa. Lovino se sentía arrastrado hacia Antonio con cada parte de su ser.

Fue algo difícil de aceptar. Pero si Antonio no valía la pena, entonces nada lo hacía.

.

La "misión" fue una broma. Cuatro horas recorriendo penosamente los caminos secundarios hasta una remota montaña donde se encontraban establecidos algunos partisanos, quince minutos consiguiendo noticias sobre las patrullas alemanas en el área y ahora Lovino caminaba desganado a casa, con una sensación de amargura y un tanto detrás de Antonio y el abuelo Roma con la típica sensación de que solo le habían permitido acompañarlos para complacerlo. Pateó una piedra en el camino de tierra ante él, con las manos en sus bolsillos, frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía como un idiota. ¿Cuál era el punto de darle una pistola si nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de usarla? Lovino quería demostrar que era competente. Quería demostrarles a todos que, a pesar de lo que pensaban, también podía ser un miembro importante de la resistencia. Podía luchar por el país que amaba. Y ver a Antonio caminar tranquilamente frente a él, su ondulado cabello castaño revuelto por el viento y su silbido sin ritmo traído por la brisa, Lovino no podía negar que, más que cualquier otra cosa, quería impresionar a ese hombre. Quería que el valiente, apuesto, irritantemente alegre español supiera que él también podía ser valiente. Quería sentirse merecedor del inconmensurable afecto de Antonio.

Lovino siguió pateando la piedra a lo largo del camino, rápidamente aburriéndose del monótono paisaje a su alrededor. Una alta y escarpada colina se alzaba junto el amplio camino campestre, y hacia adelante una suave pendiente descendía hacia verdes campiñas y valles. Lovino levantó su mirada y vio como unas distantes nubes de tormenta se agrupaban más allá de las montañas. El día había estado irracionalmente cálido, pero el ambiente se había ido enfriando a medida que el cielo se oscurecía. El viento también estaba comenzando a levantarse, soplando enérgicamente entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino. Parecía que este agradable tiempo soleado no duraría mucho más, quizás incluso habría una tormenta que terminaría con los extrañamente cálidos días de invierno.

Lovino refunfuñó, secando el sudor de su frente. Este paseo aburrido y sin sentido se negaba a terminar y parecía que se extendía por horas. ¿Cuándo iba a acabar? Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Lovino estaba a punto de pedir un descanso cuando un fuerte y fuerte estallido lo interrumpió. Su corazón saltó hasta su garganta mientras Roma y Antonio se daban vuelta rápidamente, ambos alargando las manos hacia sus armas. Apresuradamente, sin pensar, Lovino intentó hacer lo mismo, solo para tropezar debido al inestable terreno. Un agudo y ardiente dolor se disparó por su tobillo y gritó mientras caía.

-¡LOVINO! –el grito del abuelo Roma fue estridente por el pánico. Pero fue Antonio quien lo alcanzó primero, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas antes siquiera de que Lovino llegara a comprender que estaba sucediendo. Antonio pasó su mano por la chaqueta de Lovino, rápido, buscando y confundido.

-Lovino, ¿estás herido? ¿Lovino? Roma, revisa la dirección. ¡Lovino, respóndeme!

Con su pecho palpitando y su cabeza girando, Lovino se enderezó y golpeó las manos de Antonio-. Puedes parar, cuál es tu problema, es solo mi… -Lovino se interrumpió y jadeó, una oleada de agónico y punzante dolor subiendo por su pierna repentinamente-. …¡TOBILLO, MIERDA, OH, MIERDA!

Antonio exhaló con alivio-. Ah. _Gracias a Dios_.

Lovino intentó mirarlo con desagrado, a pesar de que tenía que contener las lágrimas de dolor-. ¿Gracias a Dios? Está matándome, imbécil, qué estás oh mierda no no lo toques ¡ARGH! –Lovino sintió la mano del abuelo Roma cubrir su boca para acallar los gritos.

-Lovino. Estás bien. Deja que Antonio revise tu tobillo. Parece que el sonido fue una rama de árbol al romperse, pero hay patrullas alemanas en este camino a veces, así aún debes ser silencioso. Y cuida tu maldita boca.

Lovino frunció el entrecejo con rabia. Seguramente Roma solo estaba diciendo eso para mantenerlo en silencio. No estarían caminando por allí tan descuidadamente si hubiera una posibilidad real de que apareciera una patrulla alemana. Sin embargo, asintió y Roma retiró su mano. Al mismo tiempo, Antonio le sacó la bota y Lovino tuvo que colocar rápidamente su propia mano contra su boca para evitar gritar. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no patear a Antonio mientras este pasaba su mano suavemente sobre su piel.

-Es solo un esguince –dijo Antonio con la voz aliviada. Sonrió brillantemente a Lovino-. Nada está roto. Pero no puedes apoyarte en él, tendremos que avanzar más despacio.

Roma suspiro fuertemente-. Ah, bien. Pero ya estamos atrasados, y después de la reunión de Feliciano con el informante esta tarde…

-Puedes adelantarte, Roma –Antonio habló demasiado rápido-. Yo ayudaré a Lovino.

Lovino levantó sus cejas y sus latidos se aceleraron. Roma miró a Antonio, luego a él y luego a través del valle. Asintió de mala gana-. Sabes cuán nervioso se pone Feli. Es mejor que me apresure –Roma se marchó inmediatamente, gritando hacia atrás mientras avanzaba-. Sean tan rápidos como puedan y tengan cuidado.

Antonio agitó su mano-. Siempre, Roma.

Lovino casi olvidó su tobillo torcido. El abuelo los había dejado solos. Lovino estaba solo con Antonio. Solos por primera vez desde ese fascinante y singular baile en la cantina, desde esa maravillosa, terrible, abrumadora conversación en el callejón. Lovino no sabía como manejar la situación. Antonio le sonrió, alegre, despampanante. Lovino lo fulminó con la mirada-. No necesito tu ayuda. Puedo caminar solo.

Antonio lucía dudoso-. Si pones cualquier tipo de presión sobre ese tobillo se hinchará como un tomate demasiado maduro.

La mención del tomate envió los pensamientos de Lovino volando directamente hacia el tomate de cristal sobre su velador en casa. Su corazón latió aún más fuerte, enviando oleadas de sangre directamente a sus mejillas. Solo habían sido dos días, pero Lovino estaba muy frustrado por no poder descifrar como abrir esa estupidez. ¿Qué sucedía con Antonio y esos pequeños y tontos juegos?- Bien, entonces saltaré.

La expresión dudosa de Antonio cambió por una divertida-. ¿Todo el camino?

Lovino respondió desafiante-. Sí.

-Puedo cargarte –Antonio sonrió ampliamente y movió sus cejas.

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron con temor-. Oh, no. No, maldita sea, no puedes –se obligó a ponerse de pie, dio un paso determinado hacia adelante y de inmediato trastabilló mientras una ola de desgarradora agonía se disparaba por su pierna. Antonio lo atrapó firmemente por los brazos.

-Oh, Lovino, eres tan terco. Por todos los cielos, déjame ayudarte –Antonio le sonrió mientras hablaba, ayudándolo a a avanzar cojeando hacia una roca junto al camino.

-No necesito tu ayuda –Lovino masculló una vez más, negándose a prestar atención al firme agarre de Antonio que detenía su respiración y enviaba ese familiar escalofrío por su espalda.

-Bueno, realmente necesitas que alguien te vende ese tobillo. Ahora siéntate e intenta relajarte, ¿de acuerdo? _No seas tonto_.

Lovino se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la roca, fulminando a Antonio con la mirada mientras metía la bota en su mochila y sacaba unas vendas-. No me llames así.

Antonio rió mientras se arrodillaba y alargaba su mano hacia el pie de Lovino-. De acuerdo. _No seas tan adorable_.

Lovino se ruborizó-. ¡Tampoco así! –se removió incómodo, sintiendo un molesto bulto incrustarse en su muslo. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó su inútil pistola y la colocó sobre la roca junto a él.

Antonio miró el arma, muy negra sobre la roca gris-. ¿No te dijo tu abuelo? Nunca saques tu arma si no vas a utilizarla.

Lovino miró hacia arriba con irritación. ¿Acaso Antonio creía que no sabía nada a menos que su abuelo se lo dijera?- ¡Lo sé! Pero es solo por un momento, La pondré de vuelta enseguida.

Antonio levantó sus cejas-. No lo olvides –dijo con tono de advertencia.

-No soy estúpido –refunfuñó Lovino. Suspiró y se resignó al doloroso, embarazoso, suave toque de las tibias manos de Antonio sobre su tobillo. Tragó pesadamente mientras Antonio enrollaba las vendas cuidadosamente alrededor de su hinchada extremidad. Busco algo que decir, para no simplemente quedarse sentado en silencio mirando las fuerte y bronceadas manos de Antonio-. Lo de hoy no era una misión realmente peligrosa, ¿cierto?

Antonio levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes brillaban a través de sus oscuros cabellos-. Todas las misiones son peligrosas.

EL corazón de Lovino latió desigualmente, así que desvió la mirada de esos ojos y observó el horizonte oscureciéndose-. Suenas como el abuelo.

Antonio rió, enfocándose nuevamente en envolver el tobillo de Lovino-. Pero es verdad, Lovino.

-Aún no me permite ir en una verdadera misión. Desearía que dejara de protegerme.

Antonio se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien.

Los tibios toques de los dedos de Antonio enviaban pequeñas y hormigueantes sacudidas a través de todo su cuerpo. Debía admitir, a regañadientes, que al menos alejaba a su mente del dolor-. Puedo cuidarme a mi mismo. Puedo manejar el peligro.

-Lo sé.

Lovino estaba sorprendido por la alegría en las palabras de Antonio, seguido por la decepción que sintió cuando amarró la venda y dejó caer sus manos. Le dio unas leves palmaditas en la pierna para indicarle que había terminado, pero no hizo ningún ademán de ponerse de pie. Lovino lo observó pensativamente-. ¿Me elegirías para alguna de tus misiones?

Antonio se inclinó levemente, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras era agitado por el viento-. Tu abuelo me mataría si lo hiciera sin decirle –Lovino se mofó, pero Antonio continuó rápidamente-. Aunque siempre podría usar alguna ayuda, así que quizás podría tocar el tema con Roma. Además, siempre estarás a salvo conmigo.

Lovino abrió su boca de sorpresa. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, silencioso y sorprendido. ¿Antonio realmente lo sugeriría para una misión? ¿Para algo importante?- ¿Es en serio? –Antonio asintió. El corazón de Lovino pareció hincharse en su pecho, el dolor de su tobillo completamente olvidado. Antonio creía en él. Antonio creía que era digno de confianza. Este sentimiento era extrañamente regocijante. Pero más que eso…- ¿Por qué estaré a salvo contigo?

Antonio guiñó-. Porque te protegería, con mi vida.

Lovino, juiciosamente, intentó patear a Antonio con su pie sano, aunque su estómago revoloteó alegremente-. ¡Dices las cosas más estúpidas, español melodramático!

Antonio rió-. Pero requiero que me prometas algo antes.

Lovino cruzó sus brazos y lo miró ferozmente. Siempre estos estúpidos juegos…- ¿Una promesa?

-Si alguna vez estamos en peligro, harás exactamente lo que te diga.

Lovino observó a Antonio cuidadosamente. Había hecho esa promesa antes-. Está bien –masculló.

Antonio ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, poniendo su mano junto a su oreja-. ¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Está bien! –gruñó Lovino a través de sus dientes apretados.

-¿Perdón? –Antonio se acercó, su sonrisa extendiéndose. El imbécil estaba obviamente divirtiéndose demasiado. Lovino puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Oh por el amor de Dios… lo prometo.

Antonio rió y volvió a apoyarse en sus talones-. Ahí está, ¿fue muy difícil?

Los labios de Lovino formaron una pequeña y traidora sonrisa-. Realmente dices las cosas más estúpidas y melodramáticas.

Antonio se acomodó la mochila sobre su hombro y le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Ah, pero si hacen que sonrías de esa manera, ¿cómo puedo resistirme?

El corazón de Lovino se agitó de forma molesta-. Oh, para de una vez, ¿realmente crees…?

-Shh –Antonio levantó una mano abruptamente y giró su cabeza, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose y sus ojos endureciéndose. Lovino se calló de inmediato, con su estomago enfriándose por el asombroso cambio de comportamiento de Antonio. Escuchó cuidadosamente, pero no logro captar nada más que el viento, incluso a medida que una horrible ansiedad crecía espantosamente en sus entrañas. Antonio no se movió. Lovino comenzó a preguntar qué estaba mal cuando un bajo retumbar se escuchó suavemente a una corta distancia. Se acercaba lentamente y se hacía más claro, hasta que, con una oleada de terror, Lovino reconoció el sonido como el motor de un automóvil. Los ojos abiertos y un tanto oscurecidos de Antonio se encontraron con los suyos justo mientras la palabras del abuelo Roma hacían eco en su cabeza. _Pero hay patrullas alemanas en este camino a veces…_ El momento pareció extenderse, confuso, distorsionado. Fue interrumpido cuando Antonio se puso de pie rápidamente, agarró a Lovino por el brazo y lo arrastró lejos del polvoriento camino hacia la baja pendiente.

Lovino apenas sentía el dolor en su tobillo. No tuvo tiempo para pensar o sentir nada antes de que Antonio lo halara apresuradamente hacia un terraplén junto al camino, una de las muchas trincheras que hacía tiempo habían sido construidas en el campo italiano. Cayeron pesadamente al piso en el hueco excavado, oculto y protegido del camino. La cabeza de Lovino giraba de manera un tanto dolorosa-. ¿Qué va a…?

-Shh, Lovino –susurró Antonio de manera firme, sus ojos severos y fijos, su cuerpo casi tocando el de Lovino en el pequeño y estrecho espacio-. Tal como te diga, ¿recuerdas? Quédate en silencio y completamente quieto. Seguirán de largo.

Lovino tragó saliva y asintió, su sorpresa transformándose rápidamente en miedo. Trató de respirar calmadamente a través del creciente terror, esperando y rezando porque el repugnante ruido del vehículo pasara. El sonido se acercaba y aumentaba a un ritmo fijo, hasta que estaba justo en el camino sobre ellos y Lovino se olvido de rezar, se olvido de respirar. Repentinamente, el motor se silenció hasta detenerse por completo. Lovino sintió como su corazón se detenía al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué apagaban el motor? ¿Por qué se detenían? Lovino miró a Antonio desesperadamente, como si pensara que podría de alguna manera escuchar la respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero Antonio solo lucía confuso hasta que repentinamente comprendió, casi con temor, sus labios se separaron levemente y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Y Lovino recordó. Su pistola aún estaba sospechosamente descansando sobre la roca junto al camino.

Su estómago cayó hasta sus pies. Sacudió su cabeza con rabia, con negación y un sudor helado se asomó por sus poros mientras las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo tan estúpido? ¡Antonio le _dijo_ que no se separa de su arma! ¡_Sabía_ que no debía hacerlo!- Lo siento –susurró, su mano cubriendo su boca rápidamente. Las puertas del automóvil se abrieron y se cerraron de golpe. Fuertes e inconfundibles voces alemanas se escuchaban apagadas por encima de ellos. Las venas de Lovino estaban llenas de miedo y vergüenza. Su voz se quebró mientras susurraba nuevamente-. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo…

Antonio sacudió su cabeza y puso un dedo sobre los labios de Lovino-. Shh. No –dijo solo moviendo los labios, sin dejar escapar un sonido. Colocó un brazo por sobre la cintura de Lovino y lo acercó. Olvidando el orgullo, pensamientos y razones, Lovino se aferró a él con desesperación. Las ásperas pisadas de botas militares resonaban en el camino, interrumpido por gritos y órdenes de esas profundas, fuertes y paralizadoras voces. No podía contener las lágrimas, no podía pensar en sentirse avergonzado. Solo podía esconder su rostro en el cuello de Antonio y esperar.

Respirando agitadamente sobre la piel de Antonio, el corazón de Lovino palpitaba violentamente y su miedo se mezclaba con algo más. Antonio estaba tan cerca. Abrazando a Lovino con fuerza, acariciando su espalda y su cabello, tocando sus mejillas y secando sus lágrimas. Lo calmaba, tranquilizaba, confortaba sin decir una palabra. Lovino cerró sus ojos. No merecía esto. No merecía a Antonio. Porque por su culpa, todo lo que ahora lo mantenía a salvo de la tortura y la muerte era esta pequeño y poco profunda trinchera. Si estos soldados lo capturaban ahora, sería por culpa de Lovino.

Las cálidas lágrimas se rehusaban a dejar de caer. Ni siquiera le importaba estar temblando descontroladamente, solo podía pensar en Antonio siendo capturado, siendo asesinado, todo debido a su _estúpido_ error… Levantó la mirada repentinamente, sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse de algún modo, pero se detuvo al instante al ver que los brillantes ojos verdes de Antonio se mostraban extrañamente apacibles, calmos. No lucía enojado. Ni asustado. Simplemente se veía como al persona más maravillosa, amable, hermosa e importante en todo el mundo.

Pero esas duras voces alemanas seguían gritando. Esas pesadas botas seguían moviéndose, aporreando el suelo, acercándose, cada vez más rápido, hasta que estuvieron justo sobre la trinchera. Y Lovino se dio cuenta que no se detenían. Los soldados estaban revisando el borde del camino. El pecho de Lovino dolía con un pánico desagradable y angustioso. Se esforzó por reprimir un sollozo, temblando y sudando, incluso mientras Antonio acariciaba su cabello y lo miraba tranquilo directamente a los ojos. Esto no era real, no podía hacer esto, no podía respirar…

Una voz intensa gritó ásperamente, parecía un tanto más lejana. Antonio se puso rígido. Su mano se movió hacia su cadera y Lovino se dio cuenta con una horrible oleada de vértigo que estaba intentando alcanzar su pistola. La mente de Lovino se congeló con terror. Su sangre palpitaba en su cabeza, su garganta se cerró con un miedo irracional. Nunca había sentido tal terror en su vida. Antonio lo apretó fuertemente, puso su boca junto al oído de Lovino y susurró tan despacio que este no estaba seguro de haber escuchado-. Con mi vida.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lovino y su aliento lo abandonó. Fue casi doloroso como lo golpeó el darse cuenta de que Antonio decía aquellas palabras completamente en serio. Realmente moriría por él. El dolor en su pecho era insoportable mientras Antonio apoyaba su frente sobre la suya, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus corazones latían agitadamente. En estos momentos que podían ser los últimos, lo único que Lovino quería hacer era estar con Antonio. Abrazarlo, sentirlo, aceptar lo que nunca antes se había permitido. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como las palabras no dichas latían por todo su cuerpo. _Te amo_.

Pero luego las pisadas volvieron al camino. Los gritos se escuchaban más lejos. Lovino contuvo el aliento, incapaz de moverse, sus ojos aún fuertemente cerrados. Con miedo a tener esperanza, a respirar. Luego de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, el motor del auto se encendió. Aceleró fuertemente, chirrió de forma ensordecedora y al fina el desgarrador sonido se fue apagando hasta desaparecer en la distancia. Lovino abrió los ojos y no pudo reprimir un sollozo de alivio, aunque puso con rapidez la mano sobre su boca una vez más. Antonio suspiró pesadamente y alejó su mano de su pistola. Permanecieron tendidos allí, muy juntos, por unos momentos, en silencio, esperando, hasta que Antonio finalmente levantó la mirada y comenzó a moverse. Lovino se dejó llevar por el pánico al instante. ¿Y si era un truco? ¿Y si aún estaban allí?- No, no, no –susurró, sacudiendo su cabeza, agarrando a Antonio por el brazo y tratando de detenerlo.

Antonio sonrió en un afán por calmarlo y tomó la mano de Lovino, apretándola suavemente. Luego miró por sobre el terraplén-. Se han ido.

Lovino se estremeció con un alivio abrumador, mientras un sudor frío corría por su piel. Sus lágrimas de terror convirtiéndose en respiros jadeantes por el desahogo-. ¡Oh, Dios, Antonio! –susurró, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho como si eso pudiera ayudarlo a respirar mejor. Y luego, repentinamente, se percató de como había actuado, de lo que había hecho, de lo que había dicho… Nunca se había sentido más avergonzado e su vida. Retiró su mano de la de Antonio, se incorporó y se alejó. La vergüenza solo hacía peor sus abyectas lágrimas.

-¿Lovino? –Antonio sonaba preocupado.

-¡No! –instintivamente intentó esconder su rostro-. ¡No, no, soy un idiota! ¡Cometí un error tan estúpido! Pudo haber arruinado todo y… -Lovino tuvo que detenerse para coger aire-. ¡Y soy un _cobarde_!

Antonio suspiró con suavidad, entrecortadamente, y puso su mano sobre un de los hombros de Lovino-. No, Lovino…

-¡Para! –Lovino retrocedió al sentir a Antonio, enojado, confuso y humillado-. No seas amable conmigo, ¡deja de ser siempre tan amable conmigo! ¡Soy solo un cobarde porque cuando algo como esto sucede me caigo en pedazos! No es de extrañar que el abuelo no me deje ir en misiones serias, ¡porque mírame! ¡Tengo tanto miedo! Tengo miedo que algo te suceda, o al abuelo, o a Feliciano, tengo miedo de ser capturado, torturado y asesinado, tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti… -Lovino se interrumpió y golpeó su mano contra su boca. Oh mierda, había dicho eso. Realmente había dicho eso-. ¡Mierda, mierda, maldición! –se puso de pie, olvidando por completo su tobillo herido. Dio un paso y cayó al suelo. _No, no, no…_- ¡MIERDA!

Lovino estaba completamente abochornado. Deseaba desaparecer, morir. Deseaba que un enorme hueco se abriera en el suelo y lo tragara por completo. Se decidió por abrazar sus rodillas, colocando la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Quizás era un sueño. Quizás despertaría si lo deseaba con fuerza. Quizás…

-Está bien, Lovino –sintió como Antonio se sentaba a su lado, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. La temperatura descendía, la fría brisa helaba el sudor de Lovino contra su piel. El tranquilo silencio de la tarde parecía mucho más profundo después de los horribles y discordantes eventos de hace un rato. Se quedaron sentados en silencio por unos instantes antes de que Antonio hablara nuevamente-. Oh, _mi corazón_, todo está bien ahora.

-No –masculló Lovino-, no lo está.

Antonio pensó un momento antes de contestar-. Lovino, no serías humano si no te hubieras asustado.

Lovino hizo un sonido de burla con la cabeza aún entre sus brazos-. Es fácil para ti decirlo. No estás asustado ni nada. Eres el hombre más valiente que conozco, no entiendes…

-¿Crees que no me asusté? –lo interrumpió Antonio, riendo suave e irónicamente-. Lovino, eso fue aterrorizante. Por supuesto que estaba asustado. Tengo miedo de todas esas cosas que mencionaste. De que algo le suceda a Roma, a Feli, Dios no lo quiera, a ti. De ser capturado… -Antonio suspiró cansinamente-. De lo que la Gestapo me haría.

Lovino sacudió su cabeza-. No –No podía hablar de eso. No podía siquiera pensar en eso.

Antonio se tomó unos momentos antes de continuar-. Tengo miedo de las mismas cosas, Lovino.

Lovino ladeó su cabeza y finalmente se encontró con la mirada de Antonio. Su sonrisa era tan comprensiva, sus ojos tan amables y su hermoso rostro era enmarcado por sus rizos y el cielo que se oscurecía. El corazón de Lovino saltó y revoloteó al verlo. Casi olvidó de su turbación.

-Lovino, todos sentimos miedo. Pero algunas cosas valen la pena para sobreponerse a ese miedo. Algunas cosas son más importantes –Antonio acomodó un mechón de cabello de Lovino, un gesto familiar que traía una flujo de recuerdos y emoción-. Algunas cosas valen la pena.

Lovino no pudo responder. Simplemente cerró sus ojos y desvió la mirada. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía. Era incontrolable, un hábito que había nutrido durante tanto tiempo y que había ocultado tan profundamente que no tenía opción. Negar lo que sentía por Antonio se había vuelto una extraña parte de él. Lovino sabía que ya no estaba evitándose el sufrimiento, solo lo estaba causando, y a pesar de eso, no sabía como parar. Aún intentaba convencerse de que amar a Antonio no valía la pena. Cuidadosamente se limpió el borde de un ojo antes de que otra lágrima cayera.

-Vamos, Lovino –Antonio estiró su mano para coger la de Lovino y la apretó suavemente, de manera tranquilizadora-. Está oscureciendo. Apóyate en mi y te ayudaré.

Lovino asintió silenciosamente. Permitió que Antonio lo ayudara a ponerse de pie, le permitió colocar una mano alrededor de su cintura para ayudarlo a caminar. Pero no podía mirarlo. No podía soportar la encubierta decepción en esos amables ojos verdes.

Antonio habló sin propósito mientras caminaban. De cosas comunes: lugares en los que había estado, gente a la que había conocido. Rió y bromeó e incluso cantó ocasionalmente, desconocidas melodías españolas y versos que Lovino no podía traducir. Lo sujetaba con firmeza, manteniendo su tobillo libre de peso y evitando que cayera. Los horribles y deprimentes incidentes desvaneciéndose junto con la luz de la tarde, alejándose con el viento. Lovino permaneció en silencio, escuchando las palabras de Antonio, muy consciente de ese imperturbable brazo alrededor de su cintura y esa segura mano sujetando la suya. Apoyándose en su tibieza, respirando su aroma, aceptando el consuelo y alivio de su presencia. Sintiéndose a gusto, dichoso.

Había algo más entre ellos ahora. Un tranquilo entendimiento, tácito, de que este _algo más_ estaba yendo a alguna parte. Cada mirada robada, cada pensamiento desaforado, cada palabra hablada lo estaba construyendo, de manera incontrolable, y no importando cuan asustado Lovino pudiera estar, nada podía detenerlo.

Y mientras caminaban lentamente, entrecortadamente, poco a poco a lo largo de la inestable vía junto al camino principal, Lovino sintió que un nuevo pensamiento inundaba sus venas y se expandía en su mente.

No pasaría mucho hasta que se diera por vencido.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

NdT:

*A lo que se refiere Roma es a los castrati. Como antes las mujeres no tenían derecho a cantar, a algunos hombres se los castraba durante la pubertad para que conservaran la voz aguda. Roma tiene todo el talento para amenazar, me encanta.

Aviso: Todas las canciones que acompañan este fanfic son elegidas por George. Como traductora he decidido conservar todas las notas que él escribe, si no lo hiciera así sería como traducir un libro sin el prefacio, la introducción o el epílogo. _Escribo esto principalmente porque no estoy para nada de acuerdo con la canción de Il Divo. Más allá de que no me gusten (con lo cual no busco ofender a nadie), en mi opinión la canción perfecta de este par de idiotas es _Is it Really so Strange?_ de los Smiths._

Y bueno. Ahora no queda más que esperar a que George actualice. Ayer subió el penúltimo capitulo de _Auf Wiedersehen_, por lo que la ansiedad seguirá consumiéndonos por unas cuantas semanas más, supongo. Aunque sinceramente espero que demore menos, porque mis nervios ya no soportan la espera. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
